


Roommates || Woosan

by minhos__cats



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Language Barrier, M/M, Roommates, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos__cats/pseuds/minhos__cats
Summary: When Wooyoung moves to South Korea from America with no experience or knowledge of Korean becomes roommates with San who is fluent in both languages helps him around.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this book has started on wattpad almost a year ago and is still in the progress and not completed so I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> ALSO don't skip this please, the words that are typed in italic means they are speaking in English. plz do keep that in mind so you don't get confused :)

" _Wow_ " Wooyoung whispers under his breath looking at the big building in front of him.

He just moved to Seoul from America, but the problem is, he knows no Korean. Yes he may be Korean but he lived in America his whole life and his parents knew Korean but they didn't bother teaching him the language.

But he has little luck, he has one friend here that will help him because his friend knows english but he doesn't attend the same university. He sighs and grabs his phone from his pocket and calls his friend.

" _Hongjoong_ _where_ _are you? You said you would meet_ _me_ _at my school_ " Wooyoung says annoyed but also anxious. He hates being here alone not knowing anything or anyone here.

" _Hold on Woo, I'm getting there._ " Hongjoong, Wooyoung's friend says and he sighs.

" _Joong I can't do this, this is a language barrier, I don't know shit about Korean, I only know how to say hi and that's it._ " Wooyoung whines and the older on the other line shakes his head.

"Such a baby." Hongjoong mumbles under his breath.

" _What did you say?_ " Wooyoung immediately asks hearing Hongjoong say something in korean.

" _I said you're a baby_ " The older says and Wooyoung whines a little.

" _Hongjoong~ you aren't helping any._ " Wooyoung slightly pouts and sighs and sees all the people walking past him and looking at him weirdly as he is speaking English.

" _Look behind you._ " He hears on the other line and he turns around and he sees Hongjoong walking towards him and he sighs relieved and ends the call and rushes over to him.

" _Finally you're here, I was_ _dying_ _over here and people kept looking at me weirdly_ " Wooyoung says complaining to the older.

" _Shut_ _up_ _you baby and come on. Do you have_ _your_ _schedule, school and dorm map?_ " The red hair boy said and Wooyoung nods and hands it to him and the older reads it.

" _Okay since it's your first day they usually let you skip the classes and let you walk around and settle in your dorm._ " He first tells Wooyoung and the younger nods listening.

" _Can you help me find my dorm room, all the signs are in Korean._ " Wooyoung asks.

" _Well no shit Wooyoung this is Korea._ " Hongjoong says sarcastically and Wooyoung rolls his eyes.

" _Alright_ _come on I'll help you_ " They both then start walking and Hongjoong looks over the dorm map so he knows where to go and while they walk Hongjoong helps him with the basics in korean.

" _Okay so,_ _you_ _already know_ hello, _I'll teach_ _how_ _to say_ bye." Wooyoung frowns and looks at him.

" _How to say what?_ " Hongjoong chuckles and looks at him.

" _How to say bye._ "

" _You could've said_ _that_ _the first time._ " Wooyoung says and sighs " _How do_ _you_ _say it again?_ "

"Bye" Hongjoong says but says it a bit slow for Wooyoung.

"Bye?" Wooyoung repeats after a few seconds and Hongjoong smiles and nods.

" _Yup that's it"_ Wooyoung smiles and claps happily " _But you have to say it a little faster, you can't speak korean slowly_ "

" _Are you kidding me?_ " Wooyoung says and looks at the older and he nods.

" _That's how Korean is, and it shouldn't be hard for_ _you_ _since_ _you_ _are korean."_ Hongjoong says and looks up from the paper and looks at Wooyoung.

" _That doesn't mean it will be easy! Just because I'm korean doesn't mean it will be easy it's still hard._ " Wooyoung explains.

" _Okay okay sorry you have a point._ " Hongjoong says and points off somewhere.

" _We go this way to head to the dorms_ " He says and they both walk over and soon Hongjoong gets a call on his phone from his mom.

"Hi mom." Hongjoong answers and Wooyoung looks at him and sees he's in the phone so he stays quiet.

"Yes I'm with Wooyoung and I'm helping him around here and at least teach him some basics." Hongjoong's mom knows about Wooyoung because they met a few times since they would usually visit America.

"Yes I'll be back at my school after I'm done, my class doesn't start for another hour." The red hair boy said and later he said bye to his mom and hanged up.

" _Who was that?_ " Wooyoung asks, he can't help it he's nosy.

" _My mom, she was asking if I was helping_ _you_ _here._ " He replies and Wooyoung nods and they keep walking and once they reach the dorms Hongjoong looks back at the paper.

" _So your dorm number is 324 which is on floor 3 section B._ " Hongjoong says.

" _There's different sections?_ " The ravenette asks and Hongjoong nods and finds his way to Wooyoung's dorm. They stop in front of the door seeing there's a key pad where they have to punch in numbers.

" _What's the code?_ " Wooyoung asks, expecting the older to know.

" _Well at_ _my_ _dorms, it would be our ID number but I think it's also the same here._ _You_ _try it, your_ _ID_ _number_ _is right here._ " Hongjoong says and points to the 6 digit number at the top of his schedule. Wooyoung then punches in the 6 numbers and it unlocks.

" _It works!_ " Wooyoung said and opens the door and walks in but didn't expect a person. But he mentally hits himself in the head because you have roommates in University dorms.

"Oh hello, I'm guessing one of you is Wooyoung?" Choi San, Wooyoung's roommate asks and walks over to them both with a soft smile. Wooyoung awkwardly smiles not understanding a thing and looks over at Hongjoong for help.

"Yes hi, he's Wooyoung. I'm his friend Hongjoong helping him since he came from America, he actually doesn't understand Korean yet so I'm gonna be here helping him." Hongjoong explains to him.

"Oh so he speaks English I'm guessing?" San asks and Hongjoong nods and San smiles.

"I can help him with Korean. I'm actually fluent in English, so I can teach him and help him around." San says and Hongjoong looks at him shocked.

"You do?"

"Yeah I do so you don't have to worry about doing it." The brunette says and Hongjoong smiles and nods. San then looks at Wooyoung.

" _Hi I'm San and I'm your roommate._ " San says and holds out his hand. Wooyoung looks at him with wide eyes.

" _You.. you know English?_ " Wooyoung asks surprised and San nods.

" _I'm Wooyoung._ " He says and shakes his hand with a smile.

" _San will help you around here and help you learn Korean but I will help too if you like._ " Hongjoong says and looks at Wooyoung and the younger nods.

" _Yeah I'll like to have both of_ _you_ _help me, plus it will be fun if we hangout._ " Wooyoung says and Hongjoong smiles and nods.

" _Well I gotta go, or I'll be late for my class and it's a fifteen minute drive back._ " The older says and both boys nod.

"Wait you don't go here?" San asks and of course Wooyoung is left in confusion.

"Yeah, I go to another University, also thank you for helping him." Hongjoong says and hands San Wooyoung's schedule and the two maps "Those are the maps to the dorm and school that you already know and his schedule"

"Yeah no problem, I'll be glad to help him." San says and Hongjoong opens the door to leave but he looks back at San.

"Also a heads up, he whines like a baby." The red hair boy says and San laughs softly and Wooyoung pouts as he wants to know what they are saying and Hongjoong leaves and San looks at him.

" _So you whine like a baby huh?_ " San says and Wooyoung immediately looks at him.

" _He told you that?_ " The younger asks and the older nods and Wooyoung turns around and opens the door and looks down at the halls and sees Hongjoong walking down already a bit far.

" _Fuck you Hongjoong!_ " Wooyoung yells down and Hongjoong turns around and sees Wooyoung and laughs softly knowing why he said that.

" _I know you love me!_ " Hongjoong yells back.

" _In your dreams!_ " Wooyoung then goes back in his dorm and San was laughing and the younger sighs.

" _Yeah yeah keep laughing you'll get used to it._ " He says and walks over to the bed that is empty which means it's his and sits down on the bed.

" _Okay sorry, but anyways. Today will be_ _your_ _free day off from classes since they want you to wal_ -" San couldn't finish talking because Wooyoung interrupts him.

" _So I can walk around the school and get used to it and know where my classes are and settle in at_ _the_ _dorms, yeah Hongjoong told me._ " Wooyoung says and looks at San and this time he looks at his features.

His chocolate brown hair, his sharp jawline, how his lips curve up when he smiles and laughs, how his eyes become invisible when he smiles, how small his waist is, how every curve in his body looks perfect on him.

He likes how his body is in a perfect shape, how healthy he looks, how soft his hair looks, he wants to feel how soft his skin is from how it looks.

How soft his voice sounds and he loves his English accent, he can tell he learned English but still has an accent. He loves how he speaks the words. He can see how his lips moves and wants to know how soft they will feel on his own-

_What the fuck am I thinking! I_ _just_ _met him!_

" _Wooyoung!_ " Wooyoung gets snapped back to reality when San snaps his fingers and calls his name.

" _Huh? What?_ " Wooyoung asks and looks at San.

" _Are_ _you_ _okay?_ " The older asks worriedly and Wooyoung smiles and nods.

" _Yeah yeah I'm fine._ " Wooyoung says and clears his throat and leans his back on the wall.

" _Did you hear anything I said?_ " San asks and Wooyoung looks at him again.

" _What?_ " Wooyoung was too spaced out to even realize San was talking.

" _I said, after I show you_ _around_ _and tell you the rules and show you how to get to your classes, we can grab something to eat, get to know each other, and maybe start your lessons in learning Korean because_ _you_ _can't live here without knowing Korean, at least_ _the_ basics. _Then later I can help you unpack your stuff, if you have anything because I don't see any bags of yours._ " San repeats his words and Wooyoung smiles and then widens his eyes in realization.

" _My bags! Shit I left them at_ _the_ _front entrance!_ " Wooyoung says in panic and gets up to rush out but San stops him.

" _Do you even know where_ _you're_ _going? I'll take_ _you_ _to_ _the front entrance and if they aren't there we can go to the front desk and ask if anyone brought any bags in._ " San says and the younger looks at him and he nods quickly.

" _I need my bags, they have my laptop, chargers, my clothes, my-_ "

" _Wooyoung! We will find your bags calm down._ " San says and Wooyoung sighs and nods.

" _Let's go_ " They both walk out of the dorm and the door automatically locks. They both head to the front entrance as Wooyoung follows still not knowing where it is because he doesn't remember.

As they reach the front entrance Wooyoung sees someone picking up his bags and he widens his eyes.

" _My bags!_ _Someone's_ _taking them!_ " Wooyoung says and points at the guy picking them up and looks at San and he sees who's picking them up.

"Hyung! Come here!" San calls out to the boy picking up Wooyoung's bags and the boy looks over and sees San and he sets the bags down and starts walking over to them.

"Bring the bags too idiot." San says and the boy he called out to frowns and picks up the bags and walks to the two boys.

" _Do you know him?_ " Wooyoung asks looking at San.

" _Yeah he's my friend, his name is Yunho._ " San says looking back at him and the younger nods.

"Hey, why did you ask me to bring the bags? Do you know who they belong too?" Yunho, San's friend asked as he got to them.

"Yeah they're his." San replies and points at Wooyoung and Yunho looks at the boy.

"Oh, your probably new I haven't seen you before, I'm Yunho." Yunho says and smiles looking at him and Wooyoung smiles awkwardly and looks at San.

"Um hyung he doesn't know Korean yet, he speaks English." San explains and Yunho frowns confused.

"Really? Then how can I talk to him? I don't know English." Yunho says and pouts.

"You know the basics, just say hi. He'll learn Korean soon I'm gonna be teaching him." Yunho then nods and looks at Wooyoung again and smiles.

" _I'm Yunho, it's nice to uhh meet you._ " Yunho says, unsure he said that right.

"Did I say that right?" Yunho asks San and he chuckles and nods

" _I'm Wooyoung nice to meet you too._ " Wooyoung says and smiles and then looks at San.

" _He doesn't know English?_ " He asks.

" _Only the basics that's it._ " San says and the younger nods and looks at the older who is still holding his bags.

" _Um, my bags._ " Wooyoung says a bit shyly and points at them and Yunho realizes he's still holding them.

" _Oh! Um s-sorry._ " Yunho shyly says and hands his bags back to Wooyoung.

" _How do_ _you_ _say it's okay in Korean?_ " Wooyoung asks San and looks at him.

"It's okay." San says and Wooyoung frowns and takes a few seconds to repeat it in his head.

"It's o- _wait what?_ " Wooyoung says confused and San giggles.

"It's okay" San repeats but a bit slower for him. Wooyoung repeats the words in his head again and he looks at Yunho.

"It's okay" Wooyoung repeats the words and he sees Yunho smile grow bigger and he smiles back knowing he got it right. San smiles also proud of him.

Yunho hands Wooyoung his bags back and Wooyoung holds them and looks back at San.

" _Can we take this back to_ _our_ _dorm?_ " He asks and San nods and looks at Yunho.

"We're gonna head to our dorm to drop these off, you can come if you like." San says to Yunho.

"Actually I can't, I have class in ten minutes remember? And you know how Mr. Park is." Yunho replies and San nods.

"Okay, so see you later?" Yunho nods and smiles.

" _Bye Wooyoung._ " The younger smiles and waves.

" _Bye Yunho._ " Yunho then walks off and rushes to his class and both males walk back to their dorm to drop off Wooyoung's bags.

" _Now I'm gonna show you around. It will be a bit because this place is huge._ " Wooyoung giggles softly and nods.

" _Yeah I can tell, so let's go and finish so we can eat. I'm hungry_ " San chuckles and nods

" _Alright let's go then._ " They then walk out and San shows him around the dorms first and about the sections and what they mean.

" _Section A is the high class, meaning they_ _came_ _here with a scholarship. Section B is for the students that pay to come here, which is you and me. Section C is for the people with a student loan._ " San explains and Wooyoung nods understanding now.

" _That makes_ _sense_ _now._ " Wooyoung says and they leave the dorm building and head to the University.

" _Once you walk in, obviously the front desk is the first thing you see and also students walking_ _around_ _or hanging out. If you have any questions and I'm not anywhere near, you can ask Ms. Lee, she also knows English because you aren't the only one that came here not knowing Korean. She is really nice, come on I'll introduce her to you._ " San says and walks his way to the front desk with Wooyoung following.

"Ms. Lee, good morning how have you been?" San asks with a soft smile and the lady looks up from her computer and she smiles seeing San. Wooyoung just stands beside him and leans on the counter and let's them speak.

"San, good morning. I'm doing well thank you, what about you?" She asks. San and Ms. Lee actually have a nice friendship, he helps her with anything she needs help with and he would be the messenger for her when she's too busy.

"I'm doing really great thanks. I actually came here to introduce you to someone. His name is Wooyoung and he only knows English for now but I'll be helping him learn Korean. I told him if he has any questions or help he will come to you." San explains and Ms. Lee looks at him with a soft smile.

" _Hi, I'm Ms. Lee, like San said. I'll be here anytime you have questions_ _or_ _help._ " She says and reaches her hand out and Wooyoung looks at her and smiles.

" _Wooyoung, and thank you. I will ask if I need anything._ " He speaks softly and she nods.

" _It was nice meeting_ _you_ _Wooyoung._ "

" _It was nice meeting_ _you_ _too_ _Ms. Lee._ " He then looks at San.

" _Can we hurry, I'm getting more hungry._ " Wooyoung whines and San laughs a little and nods.

"Thank you Ms. Lee, I'll see you later." The brunette says and Ms. Lee smiles and nods.

"Yes of course, have fun." She says and he nods and both boys start walking around.

" _Your friend really wasn't lying when he said you whine like a baby._ " The older speaks and Wooyoung slightly hits his arm.

" _San~_ " The younger whines again and pouts.

" _It's_ hyung _to you._ " San says and Wooyoung frowns confused and San knew he would be.

" _What the fuck does that mean?_ " Wooyoung asks and San giggles and shakes his head.

" _We'll get to that during your lessons._ " San says and Wooyoung sighs and nods.

" _Where are we going to first?_ "

" _I'm gonna show you how you can get to your classes. I already looked over your schedule and you only have four classes._ " San explains and he turns down to the hallway Wooyoung sees a lot of students walking around and some entering and exiting class rooms.

" _Does it always look like this?_ " He asks and the older nods.

" _Everyday, even weekends._ " Wooyoung then frowns confused.

" _Why weekends?_ " He asks confused, clearly he doesn't know anything about University's.

" _Students have classes on the weekends too. This isn't high school Wooyoung. Students also have classes during summer._ " Wooyoung then huffs and glances inside the classrooms when they walk by.

" _This is your first class_ _you_ _will enter tomorrow, this_ _is_ _dance class. I will also come here_ _with_ _you tomorrow._ " San says and for now the dance room is empty so they walk in and Wooyoung is amazed by how big it is.

" _It's big_." Wooyoung says and San chuckles and nods.

" _Well Wooyoung, they are supposed to be big_." The older tells him and leans against the wall as he watches Wooyoung examine the room.

Wooyoung then walks towards the mirror and stands in front of it and looks at himself.

" _The mirror is so clean._ " He says and looks at San through the mirror.

" _They clean it at_ _the_ _end of the day, there's no dance classes for today though but students are allowed to come_ _here_ _to_ _practice_ _when_ _they_ _want_ _to._ " Wooyoung then nods and turns around.

" _Next class!_ " He says and skips his way out of the room and San chuckles at him.

"Cute" He mumbles to himself and he follows Wooyoung out.

" _You don't even know where you're going_ " The older tells Wooyoung when he stands next to the other.

" _That's why_ _I_ _have you._ " Wooyoung says and smiles.

" _You gotta be with me to know where you are going_." San says and Wooyoung rolls his eyes and keeps skipping down the halls. As he was skipping down the halls something trips him and he screeches and closes his eyes waiting for the ground to hit him. But he doesn't feel anything. When he opens his eyes he notices he isn't on the ground.

He feels a pair of hands holding him, he turns his head to look who it was and widens his eyes seeing San close to him, really close. He quickly backs away and scratches the back of his head from embarrassment and smiles shyly.

" _S-sorry_." He says and San chuckles and shakes his head and continues to walk.

" _You're so clumsy._ " San says and Wooyoung pouts and catches up to him.

" _How was I supposed to know I was gonna fall?_ " Wooyoung asks and San shrugs.

" _Maybe watch where you're going? That helps_ " Wooyooung then lets out a whine.

" _San~_ " San then laughs softly.

" _What do you want to eat? I can show you the rest of the classes and the school tomorrow._ " San speaks and he leads them both out of the university.

" _Right now anything, I haven't eaten at all today_." Wooyoung says and walks beside San and feels the fresh air of wind hit him.

" _Pizza it is._ " San says and pulls out his phone to order pizza " _What kind of pizza do you like?_ "

" _Cheese, I don't like having anything on top_." Wooyoung answers and the older nods and orders them pizza as they head over to their dorm.

Once they walk in their dorm Wooyoung sits down on his bed while San takes out some notebooks and pencils.

" _So San, how did you learn English?_ " Wooyoung asks watching San gathering things.

" _I taught myself English, I like the language so I learned it and I knew at some point I need to speak the language._ " He says and then looks at Wooyoung at the last words and Wooyoung smiles.

" _Well it's good you learned it or else I would be screwed._ " The ravenette says and lays down.

" _Not really, you still have your friend_." San says and puts the notebooks on the bed and Wooyoung sits back up.

" _First off his name is Hongjoong, second he goes to a different school, third what are these notebooks for?_ " Wooyoung asks confused.

" _Well how else are you gonna learn and study korean?_ " Wooyoung then comes to realiszation and grabs one of the notebooks.

" _Right I forgot._ " San then hands him a pencil and grabs one for himself.

" _I'm gonna be teaching you the basics first, like introducing yourself, thank you, how are you and all of that._ " San says and he opens his notebook and writes something down.

" _But before that I'm gonna write down the alphabet and show you the consonants and vowels._ " San says and Wooyoung frowns.

" _There's consonants and vowels in korean?_ " Wooyoung asks and San nods.

" _Yeah there is. Now, copy these down on your notebook._ " The older says and then there was a knock on the door.

" _Keep writing those down._ " He says and gets up from the bed and opens the door as the pizza came. He pays for the pizza and came back and sat on the bed.

" _By the way, did your parents ever bother teaching you Korean?_ " San asks and Wooyoung opens the box of pizza and takes a slice.

" _I rather not talk about them._ " Wooyoung says and San nods not saying anything further and grabs a slice of his own.

" _Did you write them down?_ " San asks and takes a bite of his pizza and Wooyoung nods with a hum and shows him.

" _You have nice handwriting for a beginner._ " San says looking at it and gives him the notebook back.

" _I do?_ " He asks and San nods and Wooyoung smiles happily.

" _Do you have nice handwriting in general?_ " San asks and starts writing down a few things on his notebook.

" _I wouldn't say it's nice I would just say it's nice enough where you're able to read what I write._ " Wooyoung says and San nods.

Wooyoung is glad he at least have someone here that can help him around. He was so scared to come here not knowing anyone or anything at all. He thought he was gonna have to teach himself the language which would take awhile. Have trouble finding his way to the dorm and classes.

But knowing he had Hongjoong at first he was okay and now he has San and he couldn't be more relieved. He even forgot his way to the dance room already. He doesn't know what he did to have San here helping him.

He's glad he left America, well not America itself, his parents. He's happy he left them to come here. He has never talked about his parents to anyone, only Hongjoong knows about his family issues. He's the only child, no siblings so he was always alone in the house. He couldn't even hang out with his friends, only during school.

His parents never let him leave the house. He would also hear them talking in Korean and he always thinks it's about him because they talked about everything else in English. They also barely fed him too so he had to buy himself and make himself food. He is just glad now he is away from that hell.

He probably understands now why they never taught him Korean so they could speak bad about him without him knowing what they are saying. He wants to know what he deserved to live a life like that for a full 21 years.

But he was able to find a way to escape. He told his parents he was moving to attend a University but he didn't tell them where because they would've said no on the spot. Now he is here and he couldn't be happier.

He continues eating his pizza happily and continues to learn about the alphabet and how to write the characters with San. They cracked up jokes and took a break to watch tv and then back to learning.

Wooyoung has never felt this free and happy and he doesn't want it to go away, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyong _help me~_ " Wooyoung whines to San who is in the bathroom getting ready while he is on his bed practicing his korean.

" _First off it's_ hyung _not_ hyong, _secondly you've been doing this for fifteen minutes now, I'll just tell them you don't know korean yet_." San says walking over to his side of the room and sits down on his bed and puts his shoes on.

" _Whatever and no I need to do it, it will help with my korean. I gotta learn it somehow by using it._ " Wooyoung says and looks down at his notebook.

" _Wooyoung, you can't learn korean and say everything right overnight it takes time. Now stop pushing yourself, it will be fine. Again, I will tell them you don't know the language yet._ " San tells him and Wooyoung huffs with a pout.

" _You are literally a baby_ " San says and smiles looking at Wooyoung acting like a little kid

" _Don't turn into Hongjoong, one Hongjoong is enough._ " Wooyoung says and he closes the notebook and sighs.

" _Korean is hard_ " The younger whines again and San looks over at him.

" _English is hard too_ " Wooyoung then looks at over at him and frowns.

" _No it's not_."

" _You're just saying that because that was your first language, trust me english is hard_." San gets up and grabs his bag.

" _Come on, you can't be late on your first day to class_." Wooyoung sighs and gets up and grabs his bag but quickly runs to the bathroom to check on his hair.

" _Are you turning into a girl now? Come on you look fine_ " Wooyoung rolls his eyes at the older and comes back out.

" _It is my first day, I don't wanna look ugly_." San sighs and shakes his head and opens the door.

" _You aren't even ugly in the first place_." The older tells him and Wooyoung walks out of the dorm room and San follows behind. He doesn't know how long his day is going to be with the younger.

" _Okayyy what is the way to the dance class?_ " Wooyoung asks as he skips on his feet as it helps him shake away his nervousness.

" _I showed you yesterday._ " San says walking behind Wooyoung who is a bit ahead.

" _Oops I forgot._ " Wooyoung says and turns around and has an innocent smile and turns back around and keeps skipping ahead of San not knowing where he is going.

"Why do I have to be stuck with him everyday?" San mumbles to himself and keeps watching the younger so he doesn't get lost as it starts to get crowded around them. San keeps an eye on him until his phone rings.

He grabs his phone from his pocket and sees that it's his friend calling him.

"Yes Jongho what's up?" San says when he picks up the phone.

"Do me a favor please." Jongho, San's friend says over the phone and San sighs.

"What do you need now?" He asks and keeps walking his way over to the university building.

"I'm skipping today to go see my grandma, can you please pick up my work please hyung."

"You say please a lot you know that right?" San says and chuckles and Jongho rolls his eyes even though the other can't see him.

"Yes I will pick up your work for you, go see your grandma and tell me if she's doing better." He says to the other and Jongho thanks him. He hangs up and looks at the spot Wooyoung was when the last time he saw him but he doesn't see him.

" _Wooyoung?_ " San calls out but doesn't see the younger no where.

" _Wooyoung!_ " He calls his name again a bit louder and gets a few looks from other students but he still can't see or hear the other.

"Shit" He curses to himself and he rushes into the building hoping he had walked inside since they were going inside. Once he walks inside it is more filled with students walking but he sees Ms. Lee at the desk.

"Ms. Lee! Have you seen Wooyoung? Did he come in at all?" San asks hoping she says yes.

"Yeah I did actually, I heard some giggling and high pitch laughing and I saw him coming in with Yunho." She responds and smiles and San sighs relieved.

"Thank you, do you know which way they went?" He asks and she points down the hall they went down to. He thanks her and heads off down the hall and it didn't take long for him to find them.

" _Wooyoung!_ " The said boy turned around hearing his name as well as Yunho and San reaches up to them but he doesn't look at Yunho, he only keeps his eyes on Wooyoung.

" _Are you crazy? How could you just go off like that, you don't know where you're going!_ " San says but Wooyoung seems unaffected by the older raising his voice.

" _I saw Yunho so I went up to him, he was going to the same class as us so I was following him._ " Wooyoung says and turns around to keep walking and Yunho looks back and forth between the two and he shrugs at San and catches to Wooyoung.

San sighs and he catches back up to Wooyoung and the younger stops when the other stands in front of him.

" _You guys can't even talk, you both speak different languages for gods sake. You don't leave my sight until you know where you're going and until you know some korean._ " He says and Wooyoung can tell he isn't happy but he doesn't care.

"San give the boy a break, he's new and wants new friends and feel like he belongs here. Don't be harsh on him." Yunho tells San not knowing what he is said but he has a clue what he is said.

"How can he make new friends if he can't speak our language? Tell me." San asks looking at the older.

"You don't need to speak the same language to make friends, plus you're teaching him korean anyways." Yunho said and Wooyoung just stands there looking around not understanding a word.

"Don't you know how long it takes to learn a new language? No you don't because you haven't tried."

"San just stop, let him be him, you aren't his parents. Be a friend, not someone controlling another." Yunho tells him not liking how he is acting to Wooyoung and him today.

" _He looks like a nice person_." Wooyoung mumbles to himself and smiles skipping to the person he saw walking down the halls.

"I just don't want him to be lost and confused and mostly made fun of because you know the people here." San explains and Yunho nods.

"I understand but you gotta be nicer to him, I don't know what you said to him but you did not sound nice." Yunho says and San sighs and turns to where Wooyoung was standing at but doesn't see him and widens his eyes.

"Where's Wooyoung?" San asks, slight panic in his voice and he looks around for him and when he does he sees him trying to talk to other students and pout when they walk past him.

"This kid." San says and rushes over to him and grabs his arm.

" _You need to stop running off_." San says and Wooyoung just looks at him.

" _What's up with you? I'm just trying to make friends._ " Wooyoung pouts and jerks his arm back and walks past San back to Yunho when he sees him.

" _You don't know korean yet so how can you?_ " San asks him walking behind him.

" _I don't care I can still make friends_." The younger tells him and he gestures Yunho to continue walking to class.

Wooyoung doesn't like how San is being today. He seems to be more strict with him and he doesn't like it. He wants to do what he wants and make new friends. Yes he knows it will be hard since he doesn't know the language yet but he is still trying.

He might not know where he is going yet but he can find his way. Wooyoung isn't stupid, he knows how to handle things. He's not sensitive, but he knows what can hurt him and it hasn't came to him. Being mean to him isn't one of them.

If they are mean to him he will not be nice back.

_Treat people how you want to be treated._

San stands in the hall watching Yunho and Wooyoung walking together down the hall to the dance class and Wooyoung doing slight gestures to what he's saying to Yunho so he knows what he's trying to say.

"He makes better friends than me." San says to himself because it took him awhile to make friends here, it took a bit to also be friends with Yunho.

"San!" San turns around hearing his name and he sees his friend Yeosang.

"Hey Yeosang what's up?" San smiles when the other approaches.

"I heard there's a new student and he only knows english, have you heard?" Yeosang asks and San sighs with a nod.

"He's my roommate and he doesn't give a damn in this world. He just runs off not knowing where he is going and not knowing the language." San tells him.

"Are you gonna be teaching him since you know english?" Yeosang asks and they both start walking down the hall as classes are gonna start.

"His friend who also knows english left me with him because he goes to another university that is fifteen minutes from here." Yeosang lets out a little chuckle and shakes his head.

"Poor you, I'm glad I don't have to deal with him." Yeosang says and San shakes his head.

"No you do because he's coming right now, see." San says pointing at Wooyoung who is running to them smiling.

" _San! Yunho said he is gonna take me to ice cream today wanna come?_ " Wooyoung asks the older happily not realizing Yeosang yet.

"How the hell did Yunho ask him that he doesn't know english?" Yeosang asks and looks at San and the older looks at him confused.

"And how the hell do you know english?" San asks him.

"I can understand it I just can't speak it." Yeosang responds.

" _Oh hi! I'm Wooyoung_." Wooyoung says waving with a smile.

" _I'm_ _Yeosang_." Yeosang says and waves.

" _You know english too?_ " Wooyoung asks surprised and Yeosang shakes his head.

"Tell him I only know just a few words but can understand it." He says to San.

" _He said he can only speak a few words but he can understand the language_." San tells him and Wooyoung nods and smiles again.

" _So do you wanna come?_ " The younger asks jumping up and down happily hoping he says yes.

" _No I can't I got assignments and you will too today._ " San tells him and Wooyoung rolls his eyes and looks at Yeosang.

" _Do you wanna come?_ " He asks him and Yeosang smiles and nods and Wooyoung jumps up and down happily.

" _Yay!_ " Wooyoung then turns around and runs back down the hall to Yunho and Yeosang looks over at San.

"He is a ball of joy but it seems like he doesn't like you." Yeosang says and San sighs and shakes his head.

"Yeah yeah he will get over it, now I gotta go to class bye." San says and walks down to his class before Yeosang could say anything else.

When San walks in the dance class he already sees Yunho and Wooyoung still talking like they have been best friends for years. He walks up to the both of them and looks at Yunho.

"Now how did you ask him for ice cream?" Wooyoung huffs when San approaches them and sits down on the floor knowing they will keep talking.

"You know there is a thing called a translator right?" Yunho tells him showing his phone screen of them using a translator.

"And it works?" San asks.

"Yes it does, also he told me he doesn't like how you're acting towards him." Yunho tells him and San shrugs his shoulders.

"He can deal with it, once he starts behaving I'll start being nice to him." San says and sets his bag down.

"No you're just being an asshole." Yunho says and Wooyoung giggles and San looks at him confused.

" _What are you laughing at?_ " He asks confused.

" _He called you an asshole that's why I'm laughing because it's true._ " Wooyoung says.

" _And how did you learn that?_ "

"Yunho hyung _taught me._ " Wooyoung says and smiles and San turns to look at Yunho who is now sitting down next to Wooyoung.

"You taught him how to say asshole?" He asks and Yunho nods.

"Yes, he asked me how to say it and I also asked him how to say it in english." Yunho tells him.

"Then how do you say it in english?" San asks.

" _Ashhole._ " Yunho says and Wooyoung laughs and San shakes his head and sits down.

" _No no it's ass-hole_." Wooyoung says to Yunho and says the word slower for Yunho.

" _Asshole?_ " Yuho repeats and Wooyoung nods happily.

"Yup." Wooyoung says and Yunho smiles hearing him say it in korean.

"Even learning korean faster with him." San mumbles and Yunho looks at him but doesn't say anything.

The class then quiets down when the dance teacher walks in.

"Alright before we start we have a new student here we should introduce." He says and looks at Wooyoung.

"Please come up and introduce yourself." The teacher smiles and Wooyoung looks at San for help as he's confused.

" _Introduce yourself._ " San says to him and Wooyoung looks at Yunho and he gives a thumbs up and smiles and Wooyoung stands up and heads to the middle of the dance floor and looks at everyone.

"Hi I'm Wooyoung nice to meet you." Wooyoung introduces himself with a bow and San looks at Yunho.

"Let me guess you helped him?"

"He said he was struggling introducing himself and said you weren't helping him so I helped him instead." Yunho says looking at San.

"Well Wooyoung I hope you will like it here, please have a seat so we can start." The teacher says unaware that he doesn't know much korean yet but Wooyoung bows hoping he didn't say a question and sits back down with Yunho and San.

" _Did you even know what he said?_ " San asks him.

" _Nope, please don't tell me he asked me a question_." Wooyoung says nervously and San chuckles and shakes his head.

" _No he said he hopes you like it here_." San says and Wooyoung frowns.

" _That's it? He said more then that I can tell, all of those words just don't mean that_." Wooyoung says and the other sighs.

" _He said to sit down so class can start_." San tells him and then the dance lessons of the day starts.

Wooyoung was confused as he couldn't understand anything but he followed all movements closely and he catched on pretty quickly. He believes he will be perfectly fine here. He is enjoying this place so far and he's happy.

He had a passion for dancing since he was a kid but his parents never took or allowed him to go to dance classes. His parents never let him do his dreams, he loves singing also but whenever he would sing his parents always yelled at him to be quiet.

He has a cousin who is a successful idol and he wants to follow his footsteps but he doesn't know if he's good enough to do that. He watches his performances and songs and tries to cover them but he thinks he can never be as good as his cousin.

His role model is his cousin and he loves him for what he does, but he wishes he can get more time to talk to him and see him but he also understands why.

All he wishes is that he will be successful in something he loves doing and that is what he is trying to do.

**\----------**

" _Yeosangie!_ " Wooyoung calls out to the male he sees in the hallway and rushes to him and Yunho frowns confused but follows him.

" _Oh hi_." Yeosang says and smiles when he sees Wooyoung and Yunho shortly approaches them.

"You know him?" Yunho asks Yeosang.

"I just met him today." Yeosang tells him and Yunho nods.

" _Are you done with classes today?"_ Wooyoung asks Yeosang since his classes are over today. San went straight to his dorm since he has handled enough of Wooyoung for the day and let him go with Yunho.

"Yeah." Yeosang replies and but forgot to say it in english but before he could Wooyoung beats him to it.

" _Great! Let's get ice cream!_ " Wooyoung says excitedly and skips happily out of the building and Yeosang looks at Yunho confused.

"He understands korean?" He asks Yunho.

"Only a few words that I taught him. I can see you understand english?" Yunho says and Yeosang nods.

"I can but I can't speak it, I can only speak like a handful of english." Yeosang says and Yunho nods.

"Let's go before we lose him." Yunho says and Yeosang nods and they quickly catch up to Wooyoung who was a bit far but they saw him.

"How are we gonna communicate with him though?" Yeosang asks.

"By this." Yunho then shows him his phone which shows a translator.

"Translators don't kinda work well hyung." Yeosang says and Yunho shakes his head.

"This one works really well look." Yunho then types something down on the translator.

"Wooyoung!" Yunho calls out and Wooyoung turns around and walks towards and reads what was translated when Yunho shows him his phone.

" _Ooooo the park sounds fun!_ " Wooyoung says after reading it.

"What did you ask him?" Yeosang asks.

"After ice cream we could go to the park, what did he say?" Yunho says and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"That the park sounds fun so it's a yes." The blonde says and Yunho nods.

" _Where's the ice cream shop? I just realized I didn't know where I was going._ " Wooyoung says looking at Yeosang and the older points to the direction.

" _Oh so I was going the right way okay!_ " Wooyoung says and keeps skipping on his feet like a little kid.

"He is a little kid." Yeosang says watching Wooyoung looking happy.

"He is, I like how he doesn't care about the language barrier, he just wants friends." Yunho says.

"How can he have so much happiness is my question. He just got here." Yeosang says and wondering why Wooyoung is so happy and being energetic.

"There's probably a reason behind it but it's probably personal, I just have a feeling it has to deal with his family life." The older says and Yeosang hums and the three boys walk inside the ice cream shop.

" _Can you order strawberry ice cream for me?_ " Wooyoung asks looking at Yeosang with hope in his eyes.

"Yes I can" Yeosang replies and Wooyoung only understood yes so he smiles happily.

" _Thank you~_ " Wooyoung says and Yeosang nods and he walks up to the counter with Yunho and they order the ice cream. Yunho pays for it and they walk out of the shop and start walking down the sidewalk heading to the park.

" _You know, I barely went to the park when I was living in America._ " Wooyoung says.

" _Really?_ " Yeosang asks and Wooyoung nods and eats his ice cream.

" _Why?_ " Yeosang asks confused and Wooyoung smiles liking his accent.

" _My parents never really took me there_." Wooyoung says and looks a him and Yeosang was already looking at him. After a bit of them looking at each other Yeosang frowns and looks away, knowing for him it's not right to do this.

"We're almost to the park." Yunho says and points to it seeing it in a distance. Wooyoung didn't understand what he said but he looked to where he was pointing and sees the park.

" _Park!_ " He says happily and runs his way over there.

"What was that about?" Yunho asks and looks at Yeosang with a smirk and Yeosang frowns confused.

"What was what about?" The blonde asks confused.

"You were literally staring deep into his eyes, I saw it with my own eyes." Yunho says and Yeosang scoffs and continues to eat his ice cream.

"We were having a staring contest." Yeosang explains and eats his ice cream.

"Lie. I heard nothing coming from the both of you about a staring contest." Yunho says and smiles when Yeosang says nothing and keeps avoiding eye contact but he doesn't look happy nor embarrassed.

"Come on don't be embarrassed it happens to everyone." Yunho says and laughs when Yeosang shows him the middle finger.

" _Guys hurry up!_ " Wooyoung yells out to them and both males see him on the swing.

"What did he say?" Yunho asks.

"To hurry up." Yeosang answers and Yunho chuckles and goes over to the swings and gets on the swing next to Wooyoung and starts swinging lowly since he was still eating his ice cream.

Wooyoung enjoys the chilly wind he feels when he moves back and forth on the swing. He watches all the little kids running around with each other and some playing with their parents. He wishes he had a nice childhood with his parents but all kids don't have a childhood.

He can tell the kids will and have a nice childhood with their family. That's what he wants for every child here because no one deserves to live a bad life but there are ones that decide to not care about anyone or anything or themselves even and start doing things they aren't supposed to.

But he knows those kids won't do that, he believes they will know what's right and what's wrong like every person should. He smiles when he sees the kids and parents laughing and playing together.

If only he had memories that will bring a smile to his face when he thinks of it but he has none. But here, he will have memories here that will bring a smile to is face when he thinks of it in the future.

**\----------**

" _I'm back~_ " Wooyoung sings happily walking inside his dorm. San who was sitting at his desk doing his assignment looks over at Wooyoung.

" _Good now be quiet I'm trying to do my assignment._ " Wooyoung then pouts and sits on his bed.

" _You're no fun_." Wooyoung says and lays down.

Wooyoung gets on his phone and looks through his social media until his phone rings and he wish it wasn't the person that is calling now. He stares at the caller id not wanting to pick up.

" _Answer it or decline it, I'm not gonna keep hearing that ring._ " He hears San say not sounding happy. Wooyoung does not want to answer it but his phone will be spammed with calls and messages if he doesn't so he answers his phone.

" _Hello?_ " Wooyoung's says answering the phone.

" _You're in korea aren't you?_ " Were the words he heard and he was hoping she wasn't going to.

" _No I'm not in korea what makes you think that?_ " Wooyoung asks pretending to be confused. San stops and listens as he is confused to what Wooyoung is saying.

" _Yes you are._ " His mom says not sounding happy and Wooyoung closes his eyes.

" _I'm not so stop thinking I'm there_." Wooyoung says and sits up.

" _Prove it to me you're not in korea then_." Wooyoung then freezes not knowing how to do that.

" _San!_ " Wooyoung whispers and holds the phone away from his mom hearing. The older turns around looks at him.

" _What?_ " San says and sees Wooyoung holding the phone away from him.

" _How can I tell my mom I'm not in korea?_ " Wooyoung asks and San frowns confused.

" _Why? She's in America isn't she? She's on the other side of the-_ " San was cut off when Wooyoung puts his hand over his mouth.

" _Shhh she can't know I'm here, I'll explain when I'm off the phone just help me please!_ " Wooyoung whisper yells and San can see desperate in his eyes and he sighs.

" _Give me the phone._ " San says and Wooyoung hands him his phone.

" _Hi Mrs. Jung how are you?_ " San says and Wooyoung widens his eyes when he hears San speak in a british accent.

" _Uhh who are you?_ " Wooyoung's mom asks hearing a different person on the phone and San can tell she is not a nice person by the tone of her voice.

" _I'm Ethan, Wooyoung's roommate here at University of Oxford in England._ " San says and sees Wooyoung look relief when he said that.

"He's not in korea, he's in england." San can hear his mom faintly say on the other line unaware he can understand what she's saying.

"So he won't know korean?" He hears a mans voice in the background.

"No. The brat needs to not know it. He's stupid anyways to learn anything." Wooyoung's mom says and San frowns confused and Wooyoung hopes it's not his parents speaking korean.

"Thank god he isn't there or here. I was getting tired of his ass." He hears and he is assuming it's Wooyoung's dad.

" _Oh you are? How is my Wooyoung doing there?_ " San then hears her more clearly acting all nice and sweet now and San rolls his eyes.

" _He is doing well and already has a bunch of friends_." San says keeping his british accent.

" _That is really good to hear, take care of him for me he tends to not take care of himself well_." She says and Wooyoung makes a disgusted face hearing her fake nice voice and San wants to laugh at how funny he looks but he has to keep his act.

" _Of course I will, well we got to go now we have our last class in a few minutes it was nice meeting and talking to you over the phone_." San says wanting to get over this act.

" _Yes of course it was nice meeting and talking to you too Ethan_." San then hangs up the call and looks at Wooyoung.

" _Explain or else I will not back you up from your parents again_." San says seriously and Wooyoung looks down at his hands and closes his eyes.

" _Then you better be happy because I have never talked about my family problems to no one and I don't plan to after I tell you_." Wooyoung says more serious looking at San and the older gestures him to talk.

" _They have never ever wanted me know korean or go to korea. I never knew the reason why but they never wanted me to. They have never been good to me. They barely took care of me, barely fed me so when I turned six I had to learn how to cook my own food. They would hit me when I wouldn't listen to them_." Wooyoung says and holds back his tears.

" _Whenever I was near them they would talk in korean and I always and still think they were saying shit about me because I would kinda hear my name and I saw the faces they made and the hand gestures they made. I tried teaching myself korean secretly once to understand what they were saying but I got caught and got beaten and I never did it again._ " San keeps silent and is surprised hearing his past.

" _I have no siblings, I'm the only child so I was alone. They never let me leave the house to go hang out with friends so I had to sneak out at night. The only time I was able to leave house was to go to school and go to the store to buy them beer and only beer because they're also alcoholics._ " San can see a tear roll down Wooyoung's cheek and he raises his hand and wipes it away and Wooyoung closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

" _I was also bullied at school for being korean there. So I had bruises and cuts from bullies and parents. The last time I saw my parents was them passed out drunk on the couch in the living room after leaving a note._ " Wooyoung then opens his eyes and looks at San seeing a sad expression.

" _So that's why I came here, on the other side of the world knowing they can't do anything to me and so they won't find me. I also came here to know and understand the language and to know how it's like to be here. I also have a cousin that lives here so I can also see him but he doesn't know english much since he lived here his whole life and he has a busy schedule._ " Wooyoung says and San really feels bad for Wooyoung.

" _So my life isn't perfect, I lived in hell for twenty one years._ " Wooyoung finishes and lets his tears fall he has been in holding in for years. He has been wanting to let everything out but never did and now he is. Letting every emotion out, hurt, anger, weakness, and happiness because he is away from there.

San pulls him in a hug and holds him close as he lets him cry. He lets him cry everything out and he rocks them side to side and rubbing his back softly. He feels bad for Wooyoung, he never deserved to live a life like that and he hates himself for being mean to him today.

Wooyoung is strong, he never lets anything get to him but explaining his personal bad past hit him hard. He didn't expect to cry but he did and he doesn't care anymore. He cries hugging San close as he needed this. He forgets San's behavior he had today as he is holding him now knowing he has kindness in him.

He knows San is a good person on the inside but barely shows it. San shows kindness but only to the people he is close with, and since Wooyoung decided to share his personal life to him, he would not show that behavior again.

After a bit, Wooyoung's cries goes down and all San hears is sniffles and his soft breathing. He can tell the younger fell asleep since his grip is soft and loose. He carefully picks him up and lays him down on his bed.

He takes off Wooyoung's shoes and puts the covers over him. He wipes away the dried up tears on his cheeks and he was about to go back to his desk to finish his assignment when a hand softly grabbed his wrist.

He looks over at Wooyoung who still had his eyes closed.

" _Stay.._ " Wooyoung whispers and San freezes surprised unsure of what he heard.

" _What?_ " San says confused.

" _Stay.. please_." Wooyoung says again and scoots a little for San.

The older sighs and gets under the covers not believing what he's doing right now. His eyes then widen when Wooyoung lays his head on his chest and his arm resting on his stomach.

He stays frozen in his spot and then slowly wraps his arm around him and his other hand on top of Wooyoung's. Wooyoung sighs feeling more of the warmth and falls in a deep sleep as San stays awake deep in thoughts.

But he soon then falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Wooyoung has never woken up to warmth, he always woke up cold. Always woke up being lonely and tired. He never liked it but today he woke up with warmth around him.

He doesn't know why he did though but when he opens his eyes he sees a body figure under him, a hand resting on top of his, an arm wrapped around him, and his head laying on the person's chest.

He frowns confused but then widens his eyes realizing who it is now. He quickly looks up and sees San laying there peacefully sleeping. Wooyoung never knew someone could look so peaceful while sleeping.

He lays his chin on his chest and looks at his features seeing no flaws, none at all. He tries to count all the freckles on his neck but there was too many for him to count. He keeps looking at him as he is too pretty to stop looking at.

San shifts around a little and his eyes flutter open and the first thing he sees is Wooyoung, looking back at him. He was surprised seeing him awake already and looking at him.

He can see all of his features up close, his mole on his bottom lip, his soft bed hair, his chubby cheeks.

His eyes are puffy from all the crying yesterday and he wishes Wooyoung will not have to suffer no more since he's here and not with his parents.

" _Good morning._ " Wooyoung says softly and smiles, and San loves that smile on him, he seems to be more happy here. He doesn't know how he felt back in America but he hopes he is happier here.

" _Good morning._ " San says back and smile as well. San likes the warmth he has now. He slept well having the warmth. He hopes he can have it again in the future.

Then a knock was heard on the door and both boys jump up. San fixes his messy hair and Wooyoung goes to the bathroom and he covers his cheeks that have blush. San goes over to the door and opens it and sees Hongjoong and someone else.

"Ah Hongjoong, it's good to see you again, who's this?" San says and looks at the other male.

"Ah this is Seonghwa, he's my boyfriend." Hongjoong says and smiles.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Seonghwa says and bows.

"I'm San nice to meet you too." San says and bows as well and let's the two males in.

"Is Wooyoung aw-" Hongjoong started but got interrupted when he heard Wooyoung.

" _Seonghwa_ _!!_ " Wooyoung screams happily when he saw Seonghwa and runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

Before Seonghwa could react he loses his balance he falls on the bed with Wooyoung and Hongjoong laughs.

"I told you he would do that" Hongjoong says to Seonghwa.

"Yeah yeah I still wanted to see him it has been years." Seonghwa says and hugs Wooyoung back who is now cuddling him.

" _You still cuddle._ " Seonghwa says and Wooyoung nods not letting go of the older.

"You know English too?" San asks the older and sits down on the other bed looking at the two males on the bed and Hongjoong sits down on the chair.

"Not much, I can only understand it for now but I'm still learning." Seonghwa tells him and San hums with a nod.

"Is he always like this with you?" San says seeing how Wooyoung is still holding onto the older.

"Every time, I don't mind it though. He loves to cuddle with everybody but he does it more with me than Joong." Seonghwa explains to him and San nods. Everybody then looks over at Wooyoung when he whines.

" _I wanna talk too so speak in English_." Wooyoung whines and pouts.

" _You know me._ " Seonghwa says and Wooyoung nods knowing he doesn't know much yet.

" _I know, I'm talking about them two._ " Wooyoung says pointing to San and Hongjoong.

" _How_ _has this place been treating you?_ " Hongjoong asks.

" _Better than_ _America_ _honestly._ " Wooyoung says and smiles loving it here.

" _No bullies here?_ " Hongjoong asks. He only knows about him being bullied back in America, everything else has been a secret.

" _Nope, no bullies here and I'm happy._ " The younger says happily and Seonghwa and Hongjoong smile knowing he is happy here.

"Yet." San mumbles and Seonghwa and Hongjoong immediately look at him hearing him.

"What do you mean yet?" Hongjoong asks serious.

"The students here aren't as good as he thinks they are, I've heard people saying shit about him being here not knowing korean and being too energetic and hyper and like a baby. They will mess with him soon." San explains to them and Wooyoung huffs with a pout as they continue to talk in korean.

"Then you better protect him, I don't want him going through that phase again. He still has scars from the kids back in America he doesn't need any more." Hongjoong tells him and San nods.

"I will I promise." San says and Hongjoong nods and Wooyoung whines again and sits up.

" _Am I invisible or_ _something_ _to you guys?_ " Wooyoung whines and he looks at San and the older can see what he's trying to say in his eyes.

" _Right we're sorry Woo, wanna do something today instead? If_ _Hongjoong_ _and_ _Seonghwa_ _don't have classes today?_ " San asks the younger and Wooyoung immediately smiles and nods.

" _Yeah I'm free today and_ _Seonghwa_ _, so we can hang out._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung claps happily.

" _Yay!_ _I'm_ _gonna get ready._ " Wooyoung squeals happily and goes to the bathroom and San sighs.

"He's like a little kid I wanna protect forever." Seonghwa says and Hongjoong nods agreeing.

"He can be annoying at times but he's still fun to be with but you also gotta be careful with him." Hongjoong says and San frowns confused.

"Why do you gotta be careful with him?" San asks confused looking at the two older.

"One mistake you make, there's no bringing him back. You lose him you lose him forever." Seonghwa and Hongjoong say at the same time like they have said it more than once.

"He doesn't deal with people like that. He's done it before. He forgave the same person many times for bad mistakes they did and the last one they made, he was done. Now he told himself one mistake anyone else makes he won't forgive them." Hongjoong explains and San is keeping that note in his head so it won't happen to him.

"Who was it that did it?" San asks and Hongjoong looks over at Seonghwa and San can tell there's more behind Wooyoung other then the bullies and parents back in America.

"That's not for us to tell. He will tell you when he trusts you enough." Seonghwa says and San frowns again because he thought Wooyoung trusts him enough already because he told him about his home life in America and said he hasn't told anyone. But this one, it seems way more serious then his life at home.

"Now don't tell him we said this because if he does, he will leave us and we will hate that. I don't think I would be alive if he left me." Hongjoong says and before Seonghwa or San could say anything Wooyoung walks out of the bathroom happily.

" _I'm ready~_ " Wooyoung sings out and San stands up.

" _I'll get ready and then we can head out._ " San says and heads his way to the bathroom and Wooyoung goes back over to Seonghwa and hugs him.

" _You seem more obsessed with him then me._ " Hongjoong says and Seonghwa laughs.

" _Why? You aren't like this with him?_ " Wooyoung asks and cuddles closer to Seonghwa.

" _Not really._ " Seonghwa says instead of Hongjoong and Wooyoung gasps.

" _Why not? He's your boyfriend for god's sake._ " Wooyoung says and looks at Seonghwa.

" _Wooyoung_ _, we've been dating for almost five years, I'm not that clingy to him like I used to be._ " Hongjoong tells him and the ravenette huffs a little.

" _How did you_ _guys_ _meet?_ " Comes out San asking shocking the others from how fast he got ready.

" _You_ _got ready quickly, in a rush or something?_ " Wooyoung says looking at San still not letting go of the blonde.

" _I usually get ready fast that's why._ " San says and goes over to his bed and sits down to put his shoes on.

" _When did you guys meet? I heard that you guys have been dating for almost_ _five_ _years._ " San asks looking at the red hair boy.

" _We've actually been_ _best_ _friends since little kids, then we got into high school together and after a few months we confessed to each other and that's how we started dating, in two months is our five years._ " Hongjoong tells him and Wooyoung had already heard about their past and how the met and when they started dating.

"Who tops?" San asks wiggling his eyebrows and then a pillow was thrown at his face.

"Don't ask childish things like that! It's not funny." Hongjoong says and San laughs and sets the pillow down.

"So that means Seonghwa tops?" San asks because of how Hongjoong is.

"No! We haven't even done it yet so don't assume anything." Hongjoong tells him and San looks at Wooyoung who is playing with his hands with a slight pout.

" _Fine I'm sorry I asked that, let's go now_ _since_ _we're all ready._ " San says and stands up and puts on his jacket.

" _What did you ask?_ " Wooyoung asks curious as he gets up.

" _He asked nothing so do_ -" Hongjoong was then interrupted when San speaks.

" _I asked_ _who tops in the relationship._ " San tells him and Seonghwa looks over at Hongjoong who's hiding his face.

" _Oh_ _Seonghwa_ _does._ " Wooyoung tells him and Seonghwa bursts out in laughing.

" _Wooyoung_ _!_ " Hongjoong whines and hides his face in Seonghwa's chest.

" _Ha! I knew he does, lying saying they haven't even done it yet._ " San says poking Hongjoong's back.

" _They've done it more than once._ " Wooyoung tells San putting his jacket on and Hongjoong hits him.

" _Shut your mouth it's not something to talk about to him._ " Hongjoong says and his whole face is red from embarrassment.

" _How do you_ _know_ _they did it more than once?_ " San asks curious.

" _Oh I would see him limp- ow! That hurt!_ " Wooyoung whines rubbing his arm as Hongjoong hit him again.

" _Then stop telling him things that's private._ " Hongjoong says and Seonghwa wraps his arms around him.

"It's alright baby he won't tell anyone I know he won't." Seonghwa says looking at San with threatening eyes and San holds up his hands defensively.

" _I'll keep_ _my_ _word, won't tell anyone. I don't wanna get killed._ " San says and Wooyoung chuckles probably knowing what Seonghwa says.

" _He gets in a mom mode a lot so it's_ _best_ _to_ _listen_ _to him and not_ _get_ _on his nerves or_ _you_ _will die._ " Wooyoung tells San and heads over to the door and San looks at Seonghwa who smiles innocently at him.

" _I'll keep that in mind._ " San then walks out of the door when Wooyoung opens it and the rest walk out and they walk down the stairs.

 _"What will we do first today? Go out to eat? Park? Movies? Oh! Show me around Seoul, show me new places. I'm still new here._ " Wooyoung speaks skipping on his feet happily not wondering what to do for the day with his three friends.

San watches him as he tells them what they could do and Seonghwa and Hongjoong walk behind holding hands smiling seeing Wooyoung being happy and is okay here.

" _Ooooh_ _we could also eat ice cream today too! Oh, but how are we gonna do all of those today? We can't do it tomorrow we have classes and we'll be busy with assignments and studying and-_ " Wooyoung then got cut off when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

" _You talk_ _to_ _much._ " Wooyoung looks over and sees San and looks down at his hand and before he could bring back the flashbacks he jerks his hand back and puts his hands behind his back. Seonghwa and Hongjoong stop in their tracks seeing the two. Hongjoong can see Wooyoung's face, looking down and eyes closed. He then looks at San who keeps looking at him and he was about to walk over to him not liking what he did but Seonghwa stops him.

San took a second to realise what he did and why Wooyoung reacted that way.

" _I-_ _Wooyoung_ _I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I was gonna ask you if you wanna go to the amusement park today and do all the other things another day._ " San says and Wooyoung immediately looks up and looking at the older.

" _There's amusement parks here? Like six flags? Disneyland?_ " Wooyoung asks and San frowns confused.

" _What's six flags?_ " San asks confused and Wooyoung shakes his head.

" _I wanna go to the amusement park!_ " The ravenette tells him happily.

" _Okay we can go to the amusement park._ " San smiles at him and Wooyoung starts walking to his car but San was turned around and saw Hongjoong and looks down at his arm as Hongjoong grips his arm tightly.

"You need to watch your actions and what you say to him or it won't end well with you." Hongjoong says and San looks over at Seonghwa who holds his hands up in defense and walks to catch up with Wooyoung.

"Do you understand?" San then looks back at Hongjoong who spoke who does not seem happy and his grip gets tighter and San winces.

"Yes, yes I do I said I was sorry I forgot. I didn't hurt him and wasn't going to." San says quickly and Hongjoong let's go of his grip on his arm.

_That will leave a bruise_

"Good." Hongjoong then walks away going over to Seonghwa and Wooyoung. San turns around watching him going towards them holding his arm.

"He's strong but tiny what the fuck." San says and rubs his arm watching him as he laughs happily with Seonghwa and Wooyoung "And bipolar."

"Hey San! Which one is your car? Gotta come with us you know?" Seonghwa yells to him and San sighs and walks to them.

"I'm coming." He yells back to them and they soon leave going to the amusement park.

**\----------**

" _San_ _come_ _on! I wanna ride it with you~!_ " Wooyoung whines to the other. They have been at the amusement park for almost three hours now and San, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong are ready to leave.

" _Wooyoung_ _, we are tired we will ride it another day._ " San says tiredly and his feet hurt as he is slightly limping.

" _Please~_ " Wooyoung asks again with his puppy eyes and San had to look away from those eyes. He has lost to those eyes so many times today he can't loose again.

" _Wooyoung_ _please, my feet are hurting. I promise I will_ _take_ _you_ _another_ _day, just please._ " San asks softly and looks at Wooyoung who is now pouting.

" _Fine._ " Wooyoung says and stomps past San and walks to Seonghwa and links his arm with his and they start walking out. San walks with them heading out when he gets a call and picks it up.

" _Hel_ \- hello?" San says correcting himself as he spoke to much English for the day.

"Hey where are you and Wooyoung? You haven't been to classes." Yunho says on the phone.

"Wooyoung's friends came today and he wanted to hang out with them today since it's been a long time since he was able to hang out with them. We'll be at classes tomorrow I promise. Any teachers say anything?" San asks and they walk to his car.

"They asked me where you were since they know we hang out too much." Yunho says and San can tell he is still at the Univeristy as he can here a lot of talking on the other line.

"What did you say?" San asks curious even when he knows Yunho always has his back.

"I just said you had a family emergency at your home and that was it." Yunho replies and San hums and he unlocks the car and they all get in.

"Have they asked about Wooyoung?" He asks and Wooyoung immediately looks at him hearing and understanding his name and San starts the car.

"No they didn't but I did hear them mumble under their breath."

"What did they say?" He asks wandering what they had to say, he knows the professors there. They aren't quite nice.

"Something like "His second day here and he's already absent" and like "More than likely skipping" and all of that stuff." Yunho tells him and San starts driving heading somewhere they can eat.

"Well I gotta get to my next class I'll talk to you later." Yunho tells him.

"Alright see you later then." San then hangs up the phone and sets it in the cup holder.

" _Who was that?_ " Wooyoung asks and San looks over at him.

" _Yunho_ _, asking where we were._ " San replies and Wooyoung hums in return. San's phone then rings again.

"Aish who's calling me now?" San grabs his phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey did you get my work I asked you to get?" Jongho was the one who called.

"Yes I did, I put it in your dorm on your desk. How's your grandma doing?" San asks and Wooyoung just sits there listening even though he doesn't understand nothing. But the other two do.

"She's getting more sick and it keeps worrying me she won't make it." Jongho said, his voice sad.

"Hey don't think that, she is strong she will beat it. She will not leave you just because of a sickness." San tells him and he hears Jongho sigh.

"I can't lose her hyung she's the only one I have left." San can hear his voice breaking as he is on the verge of crying.

"Hey no, don't cry. You need to be strong for her, she will beat it. She won't leave you like this." San says assuring him everything will be fine.

"But what if-"

"Not buts and no ifs, alright? She will beat it." San tells him and Jongho nods even though he knows the other can't see him.

"Now I will talk to you later, I'm driving alright?"

"Okay, drive safe. Bye hyung." San says bye and he hangs up the phone and he sighs and stops at a red light and closes his eyes for a second.

" _Is_ _everything_ _okay?_ " Wooyoung asks seeing how San is. The older looks at him and back to look at the light.

" _Not really._ " San tells him and Wooyoung wonders what's wrong.

" _What's wrong?_ " He asks and Seonghwa and Hongjoong stay quiet and listen.

" _Jongho_ _, he's one of my friends. His grandma is in the hospital. She has cancer so he's been_ _seeing_ _her._ " San says and makes a turn when the light turns green. Wooyoung widens his eyes and the two boys in the back too.

"Really?!" Seonghwa asks surprised.

" _What does that mean?_ " Wooyoung asks confused and wants to know it since he's been hearing it a lot.

" _It means really, but it also means seriously. Depends on how you use it._ " San explains to him and Wooyoung whispers the word to himself trying to say it.

"Really." He repeats the word and San looks at him with a smile and nods.

" _That's how you say it._ " San says and parks the car at a restaurant.

" _Yay!_ " Wooyoung claps happily and Hongjoong and Seonghwa smile happily seeing Wooyoung happy about getting his korean right.

" _You seem happy getting your korean right._ " Hongjoong says as everyone gets out of the car.

"Yup!" Wooyoung says happily and skips his way to the entrance.

"Wow he even knows a few words already." Seonghwa says and the three boys follow behind Wooyoung who runs back to them.

" _What's wrong?_ " Seonghwa asks worriedly.

" _I- um can't be there without you. When_ _I_ _walked in she_ _already_ _talked to me_ _and_ _I.. couldn't understand.._ " Wooyoung says shyly and San chuckles and the four walk in together.

"Oh didn't you just walk in?" The host at the counter says pointing at Wooyoung and he shyly hides behind Seonghwa.

"Ah yes but he doesn't understand korean yet, sorry about that." San tells her.

"Ah sorry I didn't know because he looked like he came from here. Table for four?" She asks picking up menus.

"Yes please." San says nicely and she nods and leads them to a table. She sets down the menus on the table and the four boys sit down.

"The waiter will be with you here in a minute." She then bows and leaves and they all look at the menu and Wooyoung pouts and closes it.

" _What's_ _wrong_ _Woo?_ " Seonghwa asks seeing Wooyoung pout.

" _It's all in Korean. I can't read it._ " Wooyoung says and San looks over at him.

" _I can read off_ _the_ _meals you might like._ " San tells him and Wooyoung looks at him and nods.

" _There's different types of ramen,_ kimchi, japchae-" San started reading off the menu of what Wooyoung would like but the younger interrupts him.

" _You have to tell me what those are._ " Wooyoung says and San sighs.

" _You're difficult sometimes._ " San says and Wooyoung smiles innocently. San then takes his time and explains all the different korean foods on the menu to Wooyoung.

" _I wanna try_ japchae, _it_ _sounds_ _good._ " Wooyoung says and San nods.

" _Okay we can get_ _you_ japchae _then._ " San says and he looks through the menu for what he wants and Hongjoong and Seonghwa soon finish what they want to order. San then sets down the menu when he's done and they wait for the waiter to come to them.

" _This_ _is_ _the most_ _English_ _I_ _have ever spoke in one day._ " San says and Wooyoung looks at him.

" _I'll try to_ _learn_ _and practice korean soon enough where you don't have to speak much of English._ " Wooyoung says to him softly.

" _No no you don't need to rush learning a new language. I already told_ _you_ _it doesn't happen overnight, it takes time. I don't mind speaking English I was just saying it is the most I have spoken in one day, I even_ _answered_ _the phone speaking English._ " San tells him and Wooyoung nods and leans back.

" _Korea is so much different than America honestly. I thought it would be the same._ " Wooyoung says. He was shocked from how Korea looked. He wasn't and still isn't used to the new place. He has lived in America his whole life he was so used to all the surroundings and all the places there.

" _I'm wondering, where did you live in America?_ " San asks. He only knows a few states in America.

" _I lived in the country side of Chicago. It was always quiet and empty outside. Also lonely, we didn't live in or near a city._ " Wooyoung says and Hongjoong nods.

" _Yeah, I would visit him during my week breaks of classes. It was_ _honestly_ _quiet_ _and boring. Just_ _houses_ _and little convenience stores around._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung nods.

 _"Wow, I always lived in Seoul. So_ _I_ _was in a big_ _city_ _my whole life, I don't even_ _know_ _how_ _it's like to live like that._ " San says and looks over at Wooyoung who is sitting comfortably.

" _It's boring is all I could say._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung agrees with him.

The waiter then comes over to their table and gets their orders and leaves with the menus.

" _While_ _we wait, teach me some korean words._ " Wooyoung says and smiles

" _What words have you learned already?_ " Hongjoong asks him.

"Yes, hello, no, really, it's okay, asshole-" Hongjoong and Seonghwa then laugh and San laughs a little.

" _Who taught you how to say that?_ " Hongjoong asks after he calmed down.

" _What? Asshole? I learned that from_ _Yunho_ _._ " Wooyoung says with a smile.

" _Why did he teach you that?_ " The red hair boy asks and San sighs and shakes his head.

" _Because I said_ _San_ _was being an asshole yesterday and I asked how to say it in korean._ " Wooyoung tells him and Hongjoong laughs a little.

" _Why? What he do?_ " Seonghwa asks and Wooyoung smiles, he really loves Seonghwa's accent and how he speaks English not saying a sentence correctly but he knows he's still learning.

" _He had a rude attitude all day towards me yesterday._ " Wooyoung says glaring at San.

" _Hey! I_ _just_ _wasn't in a good_ _mood_ _that's all._ " San lies. He doesn't want to say he was tired and done with Wooyoung acting like a child and just running off like he knows the place. He doesn't want him to be in a life he used to be in at America.

" _Mhm_ _whatever but yeah._ " Wooyoung smiles and San rolls his eyes.

" _What do you wanna learn?_ " Hongjoong asks and Wooyoung sits and thinks.

" _How do you say please in korean?_ " He asks.

"Please." Seonghwa says and Wooyoung stops for a moment and repeats the word in his head.

" _What?_ " Wooyoung asks so he can hear it again.

"Please" San says this time but a bit slower for him.

"Please?" Wooyoung repeats and San nods.

" _Yay! I learned another word~_ " He says happily and claps his hands.

" _You also gotta know, there's different ways to say a lot of words. There's also informal and formal ways of talking_ _in_ _korean._ " Hongjoong explains to him and Wooyoung whines.

" _This language gets harder_ _and_ _harder. Why is there two different ways to speak korean? Come on~_ " Wooyoung whines out and San sighs and looks at Hongjoong.

"You weren't lying when you said he whines like a baby. He whined enough the past two days and whined too much today." San says and Seonghwa hits his arm.

"Be nice, he's still a kid." The blonde says and San leans back into the chair.

"Yeah a grown up kid." The brunette says and Seonghwa glares at him.

"I will punch you." He tells him raising up his fist and Hongjoong quickly brings it back down.

"Hey hey we're in public don't need to cause attention." Hongjoong says and holds Seonghwa's hand in his.

" _And I'm_ _invisible_ _again._ " Wooyoung mumbles to himself as he looks down and plays with his hands. San sees Wooyoung looking down from the corner of his eye and looks over at him and sees his eyes being glossy.

" _What do you wanna_ _do_ _after we eat?_ " San asks and Wooyoung looks up at him and San can sees his eyes being a little red knowing he was gonna cry.

_I didn't know he was so emotional about this._

" _I'm getting quite tired actually so maybe back to the dorms?_ " Wooyoung says, more like asks him.

" _Yeah, yeah we can go back_ _and_ _rest._ " San says and smiles. He feels bad for doing this to Wooyoung. He doesn't want him to think he's doing what his parents did. He sighs knowing Wooyoung will. He would've if he was in his shoes.

" _Our_ _food_ _is_ _here~_ " Hongjoong sings out when he sees their food arriving to their table.

" _Finally I'm starving._ " San says and the food gets laid out on the table.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter says with a bow.

"Thank you." The three boys say with a bow, Wooyoung not knowing what that means.

They all then start eating and Wooyoung enjoys the food.

He's not the type of person to try different food, he was always picky eater but he really likes the food here. He enjoys all of the food on his plate and even tries San's food and Hongjoong's and Seonghwa's.

He never knew he would enjoy it where he would want to come back again.

And he also never knew he would enjoy Korea as much as he is right now. He wishes he can never go back to America.


	4. Chapter 4

Hongjoong honestly couldn't be happier seeing Wooyoung being happy. Seeing him being happy here knows that he is way better here than America. He wasn't able to see him almost ever week break he had but he tried his hardest to see his best friend.

He always hated Wooyoung being there. He hated the bullies that would hurt his best friend and mess with him just because of his race. He honestly doesn't get it. Why mess with someone that isn't your race? It's not their fault they're like this, do you think they wanted to be born to be bullied from the race they are?

Hongjoong thinks he knows everything about Wooyoung, but he doesn't.

Hongjoong would always question the people that mess with other people.

_How would you feel if I messed with you? How would you feel if I started hurting you and_ _picking_ _on you?_

He has said that to so many bullies here. He may be short but he's strong and knows how to fight and stand up for himself and for the people he loves and he has done it. For Seonghwa and Wooyoung mostly. He takes care of them more than himself.

Wooyoung couldn't get another best friend better than Hongjoong. Wooyoung loves his best friend. He's happy he is finally living at the same place as he is instead of being on the other side of the world. He hated being alone there in America. He only had two friends but could barely see them.

His two friends were also being picked on because they were both korean. But today, he doesn't think he can call those two friends no more. More like, betrayers.

But he has a better life here. Korea is now his home. He's happy and free and able to hang out with his friends. He is able to smile and feel happy. Do what he wants and not walk on egg shells. He is also now able to learn and speak his language without getting beat up for it. He would also try listen to the music from here but when his parents found out they also beat him up for it.

Anything Wooyoung did that involved with korean, he would have bruises and scratches the next day from it.

He was always good at hiding or lying about his bruises and scratches. Saying he got the scratches from his pet even when he didn't have one at all. He would also say he ran into the door or fell for bruises.

He was always in pain in America. Mentally, emotionally, and physically.

One incident that happened there was the last straw for him and he immediately left that country and he is glad he did. He couldn't be more than glad to be away from there. He kept telling himself he will get away with it. Saying that his parents will never find out he is in korea.

Until that phone call he got the other day. He was glad San was able to cover up for him. But he didn't expect he would tell his home life to someone he just met.

But he had a feeling, a feeling that San would never say word to anyone about it and just keep it between them two. He had a feeling San won't do what his parents did. Yes he might have done it a few times but he understands. It's his language, they're in korea, he has friends that don't know english he wants to talk to.

But he's petty and selfish.

He wants to be able to talk to someone that know his language here. He doesn't want to he lonely here when he doesn't know the language and he isn't. He was scared he was going to be alone but he's not. He has San, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, and Yeosang.

Yunho and Yeosang might not speak english but they have ways to communicate with each other. He knows how to communicate with other people, he doesn't think language is a barrier from being friends with someone.

Yes he might have said that when he got here but he anxious and didn't know what to do and knew no one and nothing.

Even though it has been four days now he has been here he already feels at home. Feels like he belongs here and he is happy.

_Happy_

He has never felt this type of happiness before and he doesn't want it to go away. Ever.

" _Wake_ _up sleepy head we have classes to attend today, we skipped yesterday so come on._ " Wooyoung groans and pulls the covers over his head as he wants to sleep.

It was the next day and when San and Wooyoung got back to the dorms Wooyoung had a shower while San was being on his phone but also writing down more lessons for Wooyoung to learn on his notebook. San taught him some more korean after his shower and Wooyoung started to say and pronounce the words better and faster then the few days.

"I don't want to~" Wooyoung whines and San smiles hearing Wooyoung using his korean and he then pulls the covers off of him and Wooyoung whines loudly this time and sits up.

"Hyung~ _I wanna sleep~_ " Wooyoung says tiredly and does grabby hands for his blanket but San throws it on his bed.

" _You already slept, you can sleep again tonight. Come on get ready, can't skip again_. _Gotta get_ _work_ _and catch up, especially you since you came late._ " San says and goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth.

Wooyoung lays back on his back and shivers from being cold. He yawns and stretches while rubbing his eyes. He sits up again and sees San in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He then goes to the closet and grabs his clothes to wear for the day and walks over to the bathroom and walks in.

" _Out. My turn._ " Wooyoung says and San looks at him.

" _Hey, this is my bathroom too. You can wait._ " San tells him and Wooyoung looks at him with his hand on his hip.

" _Don't look at me like those mom's._ " The older says seeing how Wooyoung is standing. The other sighs.

" _You've already been up and you now decide to brush your teeth just when you told me to get up and get ready._ " Wooyoung says and sits down on the toilet and waits for San to finish.

" _It's all yours now._ " San says with a smile and Wooyoung glares at him and shuts the door and gets ready for the day.

San has lived in his dorm alone for a few months now and he was bored and lonely. Didn't have anyone by his side, didn't have anyone to talk to, had no one to hang out with, but since now he was told he was gonna get a roommate he was happy.

He has someone he can be with now and someone to talk to when he's bored. Can do assignments with and go to classes together. He's not alone no more and he is glad. It felt cold in the dorm but when Wooyoung came it got warm. It has warmth now and it is not filled with loneliness.

He never knew having Wooyoung could bring happiness and warmth to him and he never wants it to go away.

" _Are you ready to leave? You look deep in thought_." Wooyoung says when he walks out of the bathroom and sees San on his bed spaced out.

" _Yeah I am, are you ready?_ " San asks and Wooyoung nods as he finishes putting his shoes on and grabs his bag. San grabs his bag as well and they leave and head off to walk to the University.

" _So San, when did you enter the university?_ " Wooyoung asks as they have nothing else to talk about while they walk.

" _I came here during summer so not long_." San says and looks at Wooyoung.

" _I'm wondering, how hot does it get here during the summer?_ " Wooyoung curiously asks him. In Chicago it would be hot during the summer but really cold in winter, they would have inches of snow.

" _Hot, it gets hot here, and during winter it snows here._ " San tells him and Wooyoung nods.

" _So the same as Chicago, I see_." Wooyoung says and the enter the University.

" _How much snow do you guys get there?_ " San asks since they don't get much here.

" _Inches and inches of snow._ " Wooyoung answers him.

" _Well we don't get much snow here actually, maybe an inch or two_." San says and Wooyoung nods.

"Hyung!" San hears behind him and he turns around and sees Jongho going to him and Wooyoung frowns confused not knowing who he is.

" _Who is he?_ " Wooyoung asks looking at San.

" _My friend Jongho._ " San says and Wooyoung nods remembering him talking about him yesterday.

"Hey did you find your work?" San asks Jongho when he gets to him.

"Yeah I did thank you." Jongho tells him and San nods and notices Jongho's eyes.

"You cried last night." San states out and Jongho's smile drops.

"What? No I didn't, what makes you say that?" Jongho instantly asks.

"Well start off your smile dropped and you asked those questions quickly and your eyes are swollen and red." San says and Jongho sighs and looks down.

"I barely slept last night as well." The younger says and they start walking and Wooyoung stands there watching them walk off and he sighs feeling a little hurt.

"Wooyoung!" The called male turns around hearing his name and he smiles seeing Yunho and Yeosang and runs over to them.

"Hi~" Wooyoung says happily. Both males smile hearing Wooyoung speak his korean to improve.

" _You're korean better._ " Yunho says and gives him a thumbs up and the younger smiles bigger knowing he is doing good. Well at least he knows he has Yunho and Yeosang to be with when San leaves or is nowhere to be found.

" _Are you guys heading to class?_ " Wooyoung asks and mentally hits himself for asking a stupid question because they wouldn't be here and they have their bags as well. Yunho looks over at Yeosang so he can translate what he said and the older looks back at Wooyoung.

" _Yeah, you too?_ " Yunho asks trying to use his english a little to talk to Wooyoung. The younger nods yes.

"Let's go." Wooyoung then starts walking his way down the halls as well as Yunho and Yeosang.

"He's learning faster than I thought." Yeosang says looking at Yunho and the older nods agreeing.

"Same, it even took me a bit to get it." The older says and Wooyoung turns around to look at the two males.

"Where's the bathroom? I gotta go so I'll meet you in class." Wooyoung asks and Yeosang points down the hall where the bathroom is.

"Thanks." Wooyoung starts walking down the hall to the bathroom where Yeosang pointed down at and enters the bathroom. He sighs and walks to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. He fixes his hair a little bit and then continues to stare at himself.

He's scared. He's scared of what had happen in America will happen here too and he doesn't want that. He's already been in so much shit in his life he wants to live in peace. Wants to live freely and happy and right now, he feels it but he also feels uneasy. Like something will happen soon and he doesn't like the feeling.

He's thinking it will happen again but he doesn't want to think about that, think that it will happen again.

" _What am I doing to myself?_ " He mumbles to himself and the next second the bathroom door gets slammed open and a group of guys come in talking and laughing. Wooyoung jumps and turns around quickly as he got scared and he then goes to walk past them to leave to go to his class but before he could get out a hand grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" One of the guys said and Wooyoung just looks at them all scared of what's going to happen.

"Oh wait I forgot you don't know korean, how stupid of me to forget that." He says and Wooyoung gets pushed to the wall and he groans in pain as his back meets the wall harshly.

"You know, coming to korea and not knowing korean is kinda dumb like, you don't understand anything. How do you even have friends here huh?" One of the other boys tease him.

Wooyoung then starts getting flashbacks of back when he was in middle school.

_"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of the world where you belong?" One of the young boys say as Wooyoung is in the corner tears threatening to fall._

_"I was born here." Wooyoung says trying to stand up for himself but the next moment pain was what he felt and he falls to the floor and laughs from the boys ring in his ears as he groans in pain._

_"You don't even look like us so how do you think you fit in?" Another one of the boys tells him._

_"You don't have to-to be American to live h-here." Wooyoung tried to speak through the pain but he groans again when he got kicked._

_"This is America, not China go back to that ching-chong place." Then the boys leave the bathroom leaving Wooyoung on the floor in tears of pain._

_Pain._

Pain.

He feels the pain again. The pain he never wanted to feel again. He has tears in his eyes that he won't shed. He is grown enough to endure the pain and to stand up for himself but right now, the flashbacks of the scared crying 14 year old Wooyoung in the boys bathroom on the floor in pain flashes in his mind again. He's scared his life in America will continue here in korea where he thought he would be happy at.

"Aw is he gonna cry? Your a grown ass man, men don't cry." Then a punch was thrown at him and he groans and falls to the floor holding his stomach.

"Where's your boyfriend San huh? Wasn't he supposed to be with you? Or did he leave you because you guys can't talk at all?" The guy then laughs again.

"Go back to where you belong, you can't be here if you don't know korean." Then a kick came to his stomach and Wooyoung gasps for air and coughs. The door then opened and San walks in. Once San sees what's happening he becomes furious.

"Hey!!" San yells and the guys immediately stop and turn around to see San.

"Oh well isn't it the boyfriend that came and saved the day." The guy said and San looks down at Wooyoung who is groaning and crying in pain on the floor and he looks back at the guys.

"You have five seconds to leave or else my fist will hit your face and I'll make sure your face gets ruined in the end and if I see you near him one more time, I'll make sure every bone in your body is broken." San says with gritted teeth and the boys rush past him and once they are out San rushes towards Wooyoung.

" _Wooyoung? Hey hey I'm here now, come here. It's okay they won't hurt_ _you_ _again._ " San says and goes to hold Wooyoung. The younger continues to cry in pain and scared.

_It's gonna happen again._

He says to himself and he softly hits San and tries to pull away from his embrace.

" _Hey hey it's gonna be okay, I'm here do_ -" San tries to say but Wooyoung won't listen. He can't hear those words again when he is like this.

" _Let go of me!_ " Wooyoung yells and when San does the younger gets up and limps his way out of the bathroom.

_I won't let it happen again, I can't let it happen again. I won't let it happen. No, not here. Not again._

He pushes his way pass the people and some give him weird looks as he was crying and mumbling things to himself. He makes his way out of the the building runs his way to the dorm. He can't cry where everyone can see him and make fun of him. He wants to cry alone where no one can see him and where no one can hear him.

He reaches to his dorm and punches in his number on the key pad and enters his dorm room and shuts the door and leans against it and chokes out a sob. He goes over to his bed and sits down and let's his mind replay all the horrible things that happened back in America.

He cries harder remembering those words his friends there used to tell him. The words San was saying when he got to him. The words he believed they would keep. But ended up being crushed and lied too. He was betrayed.

And he will not let it happen again.

He closes his ears when the words keep repeating in his mind.

" _No, no, no,_ _no_ _, and no! I won't believe in those words again. No I_ _won't_ _, get out of my mind! LEAVE!!"_ Wooyoung yells but he knows no one or nothing is and will not hear him. He throws a pillow across the room and the door swings open.

" _Wooyoung._ " San says rushing in seeing Wooyoung, seeing how hurt he is and how much he was crying.

" _Wooyoung! Calm down, it's gonna be okay I'm_ -"

" _No! Don't say those words! No! Get out! Leave me alone! Go!_ " Wooyoung screams and tries to push San out but the older won't let him.

" _Wooyoung_ _stop it! What is wrong? Tell me_ _and_ _I will_ -" San can't even finish his words from Wooyoung.

" _Don't say it! I'm not gonna let this happen again! No!_ " Wooyoung yells and pushes San to get away from him who tries to get closer.

" _What will happen? What don't you wanna happen again? I won't let it hap_ -"

" _Stop!_ " The younger screams and tries to hit San to get away but the older grabs his wrists to stop him.

" _Wooyoung listen to me! Whatever you're thinking is gonna happen won't_ _happen_ _I prom_ -"

" _Don't you dare fucking say that word._ " Wooyoung says seriously. Voice deep and low, his eyes staring deep into San's.

" _Talk to me Wooyoung._ " San says calmly and his grip on Wooyoung's wrists soften but Wooyoung's eyes don't.

" _Why? So that I could_ _let_ _you do what the people in_ _America_ _did to me? Is that why?_ " Wooyoung says, voice in anger and San doesn't know why he's mad.

" _What? No! I'm not like those people Wooyoung. When I make a promise, I stick to my promise. Don't think I'm like those people on the other side of the world please, I want you_ _to_ _trust_ _me on this, please._ " San says softly but Wooyoung still hasn't calmed down.

" _No! I told myself I won't tell_ _anyone_ _ANYONE what happened_ _there_ _just so they could do it to me and break me again._ " Wooyoung tells San and his tears keep falling but no sound has escaped.

" _Do you think I will do that? No! Why would I do that? I don't have the heart to break anyone or hurt anyone._ " San says and Wooyoung pushes San's hands away.

" _I'm not telling you anything._ " Wooyoung then walks pass San and the older turns around.

" _Wooyoung please_ -" San sighs when the door gets slammed shut when Wooyoung walks out.

He doesn't know what could happen so bad to Wooyoung that hurt him and made him angry and cold from it. He doesn't know what happened in America that broke Wooyoung so bad that he won't even say it to him.

But he can tell it is way worse then what his parents did to him.

He tried saying he won't let what had happened in America happen here but Wooyoung said he didn't want to hear. He tried to promise Wooyoung but once he tried to say the word Wooyoung became cold.

_Promise_

That word is what he thinks is one cause of Wooyoung being broken from it. He thinks someone promised him something and broke it. A big promise.

But he doesn't know. He doesn't want to start thinking of different stories why Wooyoung kept reacting that way to the words he kept saying.

He just hopes Wooyoung will at least tell him what happened, what's bothering him and what is making him angry.

**\----------**

" _Wooyoung? What's wrong?_ " Wooyoung came over to Hongjoong's dorm at his University. When Hongjoong opened the door and saw Wooyoung there, eyes red and puffy and dried up tears and some still falling on his cheeks. Pain in his eyes and he can see he is shaking.

Hongjoong immediately brings him in his dorm and hugs him close. He holds Wooyoung as the younger cries out.

Wooyoung was waiting for someone to hold him so he can cry. Have someone there for him that won't get annoyed with his crying. Talk to someone who already knows what broke him so bad.

He saw the disappointment in San's eyes when he left, his voice and eyes soft only for him. But he was not gonna hear those words he was saying in the situation he was in.

_Promise_

He never wants anyone to promise him anything no more. Not after that incident, he will never ever want to hear anyone say that to him again. Hongjoong and Seonghwa knows and they haven't said that word to him ever since the incident.

He hates that word. Despises the word. Never wants anyone to promise him anything. Not in the situation he was in. The words San was saying promise to, he doesn't want to hear that promise.

After awhile Wooyoung calms down and Hongjoong brings him over to his bed and they sit down. The older wipes Wooyoung's tears away and wraps him up in a blanket and Wooyoung lays his head on Hongjoong's lap.

The older looks at him and brushes his fingers through his hair.

" _What happened?_ " Hongjoong asks, worry is all building up in him because he hasn't seen Wooyoung cry so hard in a long time.

" _I think... it's_ _gonna_ _happen again.._ " Wooyoung's voice comes out weak and Hongjoong freezes for a moment.

" _What?_ " Hongjoong asks and Wooyoung looks up at him.

" _I think it's gonna_ _happen_ _again._ " Wooyoung repeats.

" _Why do you think that?_ " The older asks, wanting to know what happened.

" _I got hurt, beaten in the bathroom at school. San came rushing in and yelled at them, didn't know what he_ _said_ _. Held me and said those words._ _Words_ _I never want to hear again_ _when_ _I'm in a situation like that._ " Wooyoung tells Hongjoong, avoiding eye contact, voice still weak and body still shaking.

" _Who did it?_ " Hongjoong asks gritting his teeth and Wooyoung immediately looks at him and shakes his head.

" _No, you_ _are_ _not going._ " Wooyoung says softly " _Just stay here_ _with_ _me, please._ " He whispers and Hongjoong's eyes soften.

" _I'll stay._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung nods and closes his eyes, wanting to sleep but Hongjoong's phone rings. He grabs it and looks at the caller id.

" _San is calling._ " Hongjoong says and looks at Wooyoung.

" _Put_ _it on speaker and don't say I'm here._ " Wooyoung tells him but keeps his eyes shut. He wants to know what San has to say.

" _Hello?_ " Hongjoong answers, unaware how confused San looks from answering in english but he shakes it off.

" _Have_ _you_ _spoke to Wooyoung yet today?_ " San asks worriedly and Wooyoung can hear it.

" _No why?_ " Hongjoong asks pretending to sound confused.

" _He got hurt, a group of guys started beating him and when I_ _went_ _to him to_ _hold_ _him and calm him down he started going off and screaming and yelling. He ran off and I went_ _after_ _him and I still kept trying to calm him down but he then started acting rude_ _and_ _cold. I don't know why, I.. I just want to be there for him but he's not letting me. I'm worried._ " San tells Hongjoong but he's also telling Wooyoung but he doesn't know that.

" _Just maybe let him calm down by_ _himself_ _he tends to do that a lot._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung opens his eyes and looks at him.

" _But I- I want to help him with whatever is wrong, I don't like seeing him hurt. I know I've only known him for a few_ _days_ _now but, seeing him hurting is what I hate. He's too precious and like a little kid I_ _want_ _to protect and not let anyone hurt him no_ _matter_ _what. I even blame myself for this, I walked off_ _with_ _my friend and left him. I_ _feel_ _like_ _this_ _is my_ _fault_ _and_ _it hurts, even hurts more that he pushed me away._ " San says and Wooyoung can hear his voice breaking and Hongjoong has been looking at him but the younger is looking at the phone.

" _I don't want him pushing me away_ _when_ _he's hurt, I wanna help him. I don't know what to do Joong. I don't even know why I feel like this._ " San says and Hongjoong sighs not knowing what to say.

It is silent on the phone and in the room. Wooyoung has been laying down deep in thought. He heard how San's voice sounded.

Hurt

He heard his voice breaking as well meaning he was gonna cry and Wooyoung was gonna be the reason of that. Wooyoung knows why he pushed him away but he wanted to he with someone that knew his problems.

But San, he needs more thinking to do on him. He'll do the thinking on the way back to the dorms.

_He's even about to cry because I pushed him away, because he wants to help me._

_He wants to help me._

_"_ _When I make a promise, I stick to my promise._ _"_

San's words go back to his head and he closes his eyes and sees San's eyes, how he looked in them, seeing honesty and truth.

_One last time, after this, I will be completely done._

" _Sannie._ " Hongjoong immediately looks at Wooyoung when he spoke.

" _Wooyoung?_ "

Wooyoung didn't know hearing San say his name in relief did something to him, and he felt that before and he gets more scared.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Wooyoung?_ " Wooyoung heard his name being called from San on the phone. Sounding relief and slight happiness was heard too.

Wooyoung didn't know he was actually gonna feel something, and he did.

And that terrifies him even more.

" _Wooyoung? Are you there?_ " San asks, he wants to make sure it was actually Wooyoung, he wants to know he is okay and safe.

" _I'm here San._ " Wooyoung says softly and Hongjoong keeps looking at the other.

" _Can- can you please come back?_ " San spoke softly. He feels bad and thinks all of this is his fault. That he left him out in the hall, walked into class and then realized he wasn't with him. He thought Wooyoung was following behind him but he wasn't.

He started walking down the halls looking for him and then saw Yunho and Yeosang talking but didn't see Wooyoung with them and he started freaking out. Wooyoung still barely knew the place and he's scared people will start messing with them when he's alone.

His first thought was to go to the bathroom to see if he went there, and what he saw in the bathroom was the last thing he wanted to see and it made him hate himself for leaving Wooyoung alone.

He knew how the kids here were like and he knew the kids were gonna mess with him yet he left him alone and he blames himself for it.

San doesn't know why he is hurt from this, it's only been a few days and he doesn't know why he feels like this. Like he lost his light.

"Please.." San whispers, hoping Wooyoung remembers what it means.

"Okay." He hears Wooyoung say softly, responding back in korean. He smiles and a tear falls down his cheek but he quickly wipes it away.

" _I'll be waiting._ " San says and then hangs up the phone. He did not know he could feel this much relief. He's happy though. That Wooyoung is coming back.

He thought he would be at Hongjoong's because there is no where else he could go. Yunho and Yeosang are at classes and he doesn't know their dorm number.

So his last thought was Hongjoong's place. But when he said he hasn't talked to Wooyoung today his mind became confused because he doesn't know anywhere else he could've gone too. But when Hongjoong was speaking english, he had a feeling Wooyoung was there but didn't think much of it as he was too worried.

But when he heard his voice his worries went away. He knew Wooyoung was safe and okay. He can't even imagine how much pain Wooyoung must've been in.

He doesn't want him to be in pain, never. He doesn't want anyone he cares about to be in pain. With Wooyoung, he'll try to not get him in pain again even if it has to be him that suffers in pain.

He is now sitting on his bed when he heard the numbers being punched into the keypad. He looks at the door and it opens and Wooyoung slowly walks in. San stands up seeing Wooyoung but the younger hasn't made eye contact yet.

He closes the door and then looks at the older. San can see pain in his eyes still and he wants it to go away, he hates it. Doesn't want to see it at all.

" _Wooyoung._.." San says softly and Wooyoung walks a few steps towards him.

" _I'm sorry Wooyoung, I didn't mean to leave you out in the hall like that. I thought_ _you_ _were following behind me but I didn't realize until I walked into the class. I went to go look for you down the halls and saw Yunho and Yeosang but I didn't see you with them and it got me scared and worried. I checked the bathroom and then I saw you.._." San starts saying and Wooyoung just keeps looking at him. Deep in his eyes and how his voice sounds.

He wants to know if he's actually saying the truth, actually means all of it. He can see it in his eyes that he is not lying.

" _Laying on the ground in pain because of those fucking assholes, I_ _swear_ _I was gonna start beating them if they didn't leave my fucking sight._ " San says with slight anger.

" _When I held you, to calm you down telling_ _you_ _I was there with you, you_ _pushed_ _me away. Even here_ _before_ _you left, I told you I was here, for you, and I won't let go of that. I will make sure no one hurts you, even if it's me_ _that_ _has to get hurt. I don't want you pushing me_ _away_ _when_ _I_ -" San couldn't finish his words when Wooyoung came closer and hugged him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

San stands frozen in shock. He was not expecting Wooyoung to do this. San slowly wraps his arms around the younger and hugs him. Holding him close like he doesn't want to let go.

" _I had two friends in America._ " Wooyoung starts speaking after a bit of silence. San wasn't expecting him to speak but he will stay silent until he's done.

" _They were like me, korean but only spoke english, well so I thought._ " Wooyoung says and chuckles bitterly.

" _They were also getting treated like me, being bullied because of our race. But they_ _were_ _stronger, actually stood up for themselves and then the people_ _that_ _were hurting them gave up._ " San then starts to slowly rock them side to side.

" _One of their names is Yeonjun, he was a good best friend I could ever have. Always stood up for me, faught_ _for_ _me, protected me, even gave me happiness._ " Wooyoung smiles sadly remembering those days he had with Yeonjun.

" _I even fell in love with him.._ " Wooyoung spoke, voice sad and he swallows a lump in his throat. San softly rubs his back to comfort him.

" _I didn't confess to him because I was scared, scared of what he would say because he is straight. I fell in love with him knowing he is straight yet my heart didn't care. Every little thing he did made me smile, make my_ _heart_ _skip a beat, make me fall down into the deep black hole even more._ " Wooyoung holds back the tears he has in his eyes. He wants to be strong now, not weak.

" _Soobin, he was the other friend. They_ _both_ _were_ _closer then me and Yeonjun. They were friends since little kids. I thought I was happy with them, glad I had best friends like them. We did_ _almost_ _everything together, we acted like little kids together, had fun._ " Wooyoung's voice then breaks towards the end.

" _One day, I was getting beaten, in the_ _boys_ _bathroom, lying on the floor crying in pain as I kept getting kicked. Yeonjun ran into the bathroom, yelled at them and they ran out. He ran over to me, held me, rocked me to calm down._ " San sighs softly and holds Wooyoung tighter, he did the same things in the bathroom at the University when he found him getting hurt.

" _The words he said to me, I believed them. He kept saying "I won't let them hurt you no more. I'll protect you. I'm here don't worry. Nothing will happen to you again, I promise." He always said those words and ended them with a promise. I always believed in promises, kept my promises and I_ _sticked_ _to my promises._ " Now San thinks he knows why Wooyoung hates the word promise and the words he kept saying to him.

" _Then the next week from that day, Yeonjun and Soobin were speaking in korean, to each other. Laughing, pointing at me,_ _making_ _disgusting_ _faces_ _at me. I walked up to them, asked_ _them_ _what_ _they were talking about, how did they knew korean. Then the next words from Yeonjun broke me, into millions of pieces._ " Wooyoung feels a tear fall down his cheek and he hugs San tighter.

" _He said "We don't want you no more, leave. I hope_ _you_ _also_ _know_ _all the words I_ _said_ _to you, were lies. You're weak_ _and_ _pathetic,_ _always_ _think I will be there for you and protect you. It's honestly_ _not_ _hard_ _to_ _fight back, you_ _just_ _want attention from people and want people to be there and protect you from every little thing. You're not a kid no more, stop being a fucking pussy and be a man. Bye loser" then he started walking away._ " San can feel anger building up in him for that Yeonjun guy.

He hates him for what he said and did to Wooyoung. Broke him in every way possible. Wooyoung loved him and he broke him.

" _But I stopped_ _him_ _, my vision was blurry from the tears I had in my eyes_ _that_ _hasn't fallen yet. He looked at me_ _and_ _that's when I said it, I told him I loved him, told him how I felt,_ _thinking_ _it was gonna change his mind, but I was wrong._ " Wooyoung grips onto San's shirt, remembering the painful day he will never forget. San for sure is getting memories of something that is reminding him of just by listening to his.

" _He put his hand around my neck, pinned me to the wall, saying how disgusting I am for liking boys, how he_ _hates_ _gay people, how he hates me for_ _loving_ _him, saying how lonely_ _and_ _pathetic I am. His_ _last_ _words to me_ _was_ _I_ _hate_ _you. I could_ _barely_ _breathe_ _when he let go of my neck, I fell to the floor_ _and_ _he kicked me in_ _the_ _stomach and left._ " Wooyoung closes his eyes, feeling pain again and he wants it to go away.

" _I could barely breathe, the people walking down the halls laughed at me. I was lying on the floor, coughing, trying to_ _breathe_ _again, crying in pain, I wanted to die right then_ _and_ _there. The person I loved broke me. Promise me so many things and_ _then_ _left, he hurt me, physically and emotionally. He was the first person I fell so hard for._ "

San didn't know Wooyoung has suffered this much. He thought his parents were bad enough but this added more to his pain. He suffered a lot in America and he shouldn't have. Now he can see why Wooyoung yelled at him and pushed him away.

He was scared that it was gonna happen again, here. He thought he would suffer here just like in America. But San won't let that happen.

Wooyoung then bursts into tears and San keeps holding him as he cries. Letting out all of his emotions and pain and he won't let go until Wooyoung does. San let's Wooyoung hit him when he does. Let's his anger out and stress and pain. He screams out his anger and pain but San doesn't move. Keeps holding him until he's done.

He'll be here for him through everything.

" _I'm scared. I'm scared San, I don't want the same thing happening here. I'm scared to f_ _all_ _in love again and_ _get_ _broken. I'm scared that someone will promise me something_ _like_ _that_ _and then break it_ _like_ _they didn't make the promise at all. I'm scared._ " Wooyoung cries out and San knows he is. He is also scared to fall in love again also.

" _I know, I know you are, because I am too_." San says and Wooyoung slowly looses his grip and looks at San.

" _You are?_ " Wooyoung asks and San looks at the younger and nods.

" _I am, I fell in love with a boy as well and I promised myself I'll never ever say his name to anyone and I won't._ " San says and Wooyoung nods understanding.

" _When I was sure I was in love with him, I told him. I loved him so so much it started to hurt because he was also only into women. But I had no fear of him hating me because he was always nice to me. But when I told him, he became mean. Broke me, hurt me, made me cry and he left. I never saw or talked to him again_." San tells him and has tears in his eyes but he not letting them fall.

He got over him a long while ago but he is tearing up because he never wants it to happen to him again. He was never bullied, always had a lot of good friends and was nice to everyone and they were nice back.

No one knows he is into boys, but Wooyoung does now, just like he knows Wooyoung is into boys.

" _I never fell in love again after that and I don't want to because I don't want to be broken again._ " San says and Wooyoung hugs San tightly again and cries. San holds him and his tears have not fallen, just keeps them in his eyes.

" _I know how you feel, felt back there. Besides being bullied, but the heartbreak I do know. So don't think you're alone._ " Now it became silent in the room, but you could hear Wooyoung sniffling and calming down.

Wooyoung then starts feeling sleepy and closes his eyes, grip loosening little by little and before he was half asleep San cups Wooyoung's cheek and wipes his tears with his thumbs. Wooyoung opens his eyes tiredly and looks at San.

" _Let me check your stomach._ " San whispers and Wooyoung nods with a hum San lays the younger on his bed and goes to the bathroom where he keeps the aid kit. When he comes back he sees Wooyoung closing his eyes.

San walks over to the bed and sets the aid kit down and lifts up Wooyoung's shirt slowly to look at his stomach and he can sees bruises. His blood boils seeing them and wishes he beat those boys in the bathroom when he had the chance.

"I'm okay." Wooyoung says and San quickly looks at him when he spoke korean and sees him looking at him. Wooyoung saw the anger in his eyes when he looked at the bruises.

" _They shouldn't have done that to you, you haven't done anything wrong for them to-_ " San starts rambling but Wooyoung stops him.

"San, I'm okay." Wooyoung says softly and San nods and smiles hearing his korean.

"Okay." San merely whispers and looks back at the bruises and slightly presses them and Wooyoung hisses a little.

"Sorry." San quickly says pulling his hand back.

"It's okay." San then starts treating the bruises and Wooyoung smiles liking how they spoke korean to each other. He likes speaking the new language.

He closes his eyes feeling sleepy again and he feels no pain while San treats his bruises. He does it so softly and caring. He was half asleep when San finished, he opens his eyes when San shook his shoulder a little and sees him.

" _I'm gonna go to our last class and get work that we need to do, I'll be back and text me if you need anything._ " San says and Wooyoung just keeps looking at him with soft eyes.

" _Wooyoung?_ " San spoke softly and Wooyoung hums.

" _Did you hear me?_ " The older asks and Wooyoung nods.

" _I did_ " He whispers and San nods and breaks the eye contact when he didn't want to. He covers Wooyoung with the covers.

" _Get some rest, I'll be back later._ " San says and Wooyoung nods, closing his eyes. San then leaves the room and after a few seconds Wooyoung opens his eyes and grabs his phone and immediately calls Hongjoong.

" _Hello?_ " Wooyoung hears after the first ring.

" _He knows._ " Wooyoung says right after and it was silent.

" _How did he take it? Did he say anything bad about it?_ " Hongjoong asks after a little bit of silence.

" _He didn't take it badly. He said he experienced the same exact thing but he wasn't bullied, a_ _finger_ _never_ _got_ _laid_ _on him, that's the_ _only_ _difference between our heart breaks._ " Wooyoung says and he swallows a lump in his throat.

" _So he knows how you feel?_ " He asks and Wooyoung sits up on the bed.

" _Yeah, he even said he's also scared to_ _fall_ _in love again like me_ _, he fell in love with a_ _bo_ _y_ _like me. Just like me._ " The younger tells him " _He treated my bruises on my stomach._ " Wooyoung says and lifts up his shirt to look at his stomach

" _He did?_ " The older asks and Wooyoung nods with a hum.

" _He didn't let go when I hugged him, he kept holding me. Letting me let all of my emotions out, he even let me hit him, didn't say anything. He_ _just_ _let me do it, I also almost fell asleep in his arms standing up. He softly wiped my_ _tears_ _away and carefully_ _and_ _gently_ _treated_ _my bruises I felt no pain._ " Wooyoung tells Hongjoong what happen.

Hongjoong on the other line smiles listening to Wooyoung, hearing what San did to him. How he took care of him and didn't care what he did to him.

"Hyung _I'm scared._ " Wooyoung says after a little silence.

" _Why?_ "

" _Because when I was at your place and_ _on_ _the phone with San, hearing him worried about me and blaming himself and_ _the_ _relief I heard_ _from_ _him when he heard me, I don't know I felt_ _something_ _and I'm scared. I don't want what happened in_ _America_ _to happen here when I fall again._ " Wooyoung says looking down tracing the patterns of the bedding.

" _I know you are but sometimes you can't control your heart or feelings. But at_ _least_ _this time he also likes boys so you have a little bit more chance if you start feeling for him._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung widens his eyes looking at his phone.

" _Hongjoong!_ " Wooyoung whines " _Don't say stuff like that._ "

" _Hey! I_ _just_ _said if, key word IF._ " Hongjoong says quickly.

" _I don't care and I heard the word if, don't say_ _stuff_ _like that though._ " Wooyoung then grabs a pillow and hugs it and lays down.

" _I'm getting sleepy again and getting a headache from crying. I'll call you later._ " The younger tells Hongjoong and he hears a hum.

" _Alright, I'll talk to_ _you_ _later. Rest well._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung hums and the phone call ends and Wooyoung closes his eyes and soon drifts off to sleep.

**\----------**

As San was heading his way back to the dorms with his and Wooyoung's work they need to do his phone rings. He looks at his phone and sees Yunho calling.

"Hey what's up?" He says once he answers the phone.

"Hey, there is gonna be a party tonight at one of the seniors and said anyone can come. Me and Yeosang are going and we were wondering if you and Wooyoung wanna go?" Yunho asks and San walks up the stairs and gets to his door and punches in the numbers and opens the door.

"If there's alcohol then yes, if not then no." San says walking in and looks over at his bed and still sees Wooyoung sleeping and he smiles a little.

"It's a party, at a seniors house, of course their will be alcohol dumbass." Yunho says and San laughs a little and sets the work on his desk.

"Then yes I will come, I will ask Wooyoung if he wants to come." San says and sits down at his desk. Wooyoung then shifts hearing a voice and wakes up but he keeps his eyes closed not wanting to open them.

"But I don't know if Wooyoung is a party person, or even an alcohol person." San says and Wooyoung frowns a little hearing his name.

"I don't care if he is or not, drag his ass out and take him to the party." Yunho says and San laughs with a nod.

"Yes okay we will come then, Wooyoung is still asleep so I will ask him when he wakes up." San says organizing the work.

"Yeah okay bye."

"Bye hyung." San then hangs up the phone and sets it down and glances over at Wooyoung and sees him awake.

" _When did you_ _wake_ _up?_ " He asks curiously because he came in the room seeing him asleep.

" _I kept my eyes closed for a bit when I heard you_ _and_ _when I opened my eyes I saw you sitting_ _down_ _at the desk and a few seconds later you_ _hung_ _up the phone with_ _I_ _don't know who._ " Wooyoung says and San chuckles a little and nods.

" _That was Yunho, he called while I was coming_ _here_ _and told me a party a senior is holding and wants us two to go._ " San says leaning back into the chair and Wooyoung sits up.

" _A party? I never went to a party_ _before_ _and I really want to go to one, I've seen so many movies of parties and they look fun._ " Wooyoung says smiling excited.

" _Well we're going tonight, I think Yunho will send the time_ _and_ _address of the party later. Yeosang is also going, and if_ _you_ _want_ _Seonghwa_ _and Hongjoong to go too you can ask them. Anyone is welcome to the party._ " San says and Wooyoung quickly grabs his phone that was still beside him and calls Hongjoong.

" _Hey, how was your nap?_ " Hongjoong asks once he answers.

" _It was fine, but I wanna ask, do you and Seonghwa wanna come to a party a senior at my Univeristy is holding? Anyone is welcomed_ " Wooyoung asks and San chuckles a little at how excited he seems and how he quickly asked the older.

" _Oh wow wasn't expecting this but I will,_ _but_ _if only Seonghwa will. I will ask him_ _when_ _he gets back._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung smiles.

" _Okay, me and San will come get you if you_ _guys_ _want to come._ " Wooyoung says and looks at San who nods.

" _Okay, I'll text you what the answer is later._ " The older says and Wooyoung nods.

" _Okay then._ " Wooyoung then hangs up the phone and sets it down.

" _You seem excited for just a party that you only remember half of it because of how wasted you get there._ " San says and Wooyoung shrugs getting up.

" _I don't care, I haven't went to one. I was locked in my house remember? I've always wanted to go out and have fun and enjoy life and I finally get to._ " Wooyoung says walking to the bathroom.

" _Then you have to_ _stay_ _with_ _me or_ _Hongjoong_ _if he goes or_ _Yunho_ _or else you'll be screwed._ " San says and Wooyoung turns around and looks at him.

" _I'm glueing_ _myself_ _to you then, I am_ _not_ _getting lost not_ _knowing_ _anyone_ _or language yet._ " Wooyoung says and San laughs and nods.

"Okay, _whatever works for you._ " San says and Wooyoung closes the door to take a shower while San sits at his desk doing his work he missed.

San honestly is scared something will happen at the party. He just has a feeling he will look away one second and the next second Wooyoung is gone and in trouble. So he is gonna make sure Wooyoung will not leave his sight.

Hell, he will handcuff them together if he has to. He just doesn't want him lost and scared not knowing anyone or understand the language yet.

His first time going to a party was exciting but he also nervous as it was his first party he went to. He knows Wooyoung will be scared but he will be there with him and Yunho and Yeosang and maybe Hongjoong if Seonghwa says yes to the party.

Wooyoung will be fine if he is there with them.

" _What should I wear?_ " San quickly turns around shocked hearing Wooyoung's voice when he thought he just got in the shower. But he sees him with a towel wrapped around his waist showing his nice soft skin with a perfect shaped body.

He freezes seeing how good he looks and seeing water dripping down from his hair down his skin. He seem to not get his eyes off of him from how good he looks. He even wants to know how soft his skin feels under his fingers and how much better he will look without the towel.

" _San!_ " San gets snapped back to reality when Wooyoung yells his name and looks at him.

" _Huh?_ " He says confused.

" _I said what should I wear?_ " Wooyoung asks again and he knows San was staring at his body and he is starting to feel a little insecure.

" _Oh um, just wear some jeans with a plain shirt. That's what I wear._ " San says and quickly turns his chair back around to pretend he is doing his work again. He needs to take his eyes off of Wooyoung or else he might-

" _Okay_ _then._ " Wooyoung says and walks to the closet and takes out his clothes and gets ready.

" _Aren't you gonna_ _take_ _a shower too?_ " Wooyoung asks and puts on his shirt and San nods.

" _Yeah I am, here in a second._ " San says and Wooyoung nods and throws the towel in his laundry basket. San then gets up from his desk and turns around and sees Wooyoung wearing black ripped jeans with a plain black shirt tucked into his jeans and counting his black hair as well, San can say he looks really hot.

Anything Wooyoung wears looks really good on him. He loves the outfit on him, it may be just black but it looks really good on him that San can't seem to take his eyes off of him.

" _Do I look that good that you can't take_ _your_ _eyes_ _off_ _of me?_ " Wooyoung says when he sees San staring at him again.

" _Huh? What?_ " San says when he hears Wooyoung say something to him. The younger just shakes his head and smiles.

" _Just_ _get_ _in the shower and get ready._ " Wooyoung says and the older nods and grabs a towel and walks his way to the bathroom.

" _Also_ _I_ _wrote more words in your notebook you can practice for your korean._ " San says and Wooyoung sits down at the desk.

"Okay." Wooyoung says and opens his notebook and looks over them and tries to pronounce them himself and also practice writing them. Tries to make a sentence with the few words he knows but fails and decides to just wait for San to help him.

He then blushes a little when he saw how San's eyes looked when he kept staring at him knowing he looked good and playing it off and getting a little shy from it.

He smiles getting excited when the time goes by meaning the party is close. He is honestly nervous himself, he's nervous that he will get lost and lose San at the party. He has seen in movies friends losing each other in parties and leaving to go back home by themselves and something happens to them.

He just hopes someone will take him home because he also wants to drink, he has never done it but wants to have fun and live his life. He has heard hangovers are a bitch but he will just be living the moment when it happens and feel like he is dying when he wakes up.

He turns around when he hears the bathroom door open and San comes out with only a towel just like Wooyoung did. His jaw slightly drops seeing how perfect his body looks and when he notices San is looking at him staring at his body he quickly looks away blushing and San smirks at that.

He gets dresses with wearing black ripped jeans and a white plain shirt. He dries his hair with the towel and puts it in the laundry basket.

" _Has Yunho texted me the ad- nevermind._ " San was gonna ask but then his phone dings with Yunho's text saying the address and time. He looks at the time and sees they have thirty minutes left to kill.

" _We have_ _thirty_ _minutes left until it starts, has Hongjoong said anything?_ " San says and sits down on his bed.

" _Nope, haven't_ _heard_ _anything fro-_ " He then stops when his phone rings and the id caller is Hongjoong.

" _Looks like we're gonna find out if they get to come or not._ " Wooyoung says and he answers the phone.

" _Hello?_ " Wooyoung answers and puts the phone on speaker so San can hear too.

" _Hey Woo, Seonghwa said he isn't in the mood to party tonight. But we can maybe go next time._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung pouts.

" _Okay_ _, it's fine._ " Wooyoung says and looks at San.

" _I'm sorry Woo, we'll go next time I promise._ " The older says.

" _I said it's fine, I can wait until next time._ " The younger says and San starts putting on his shoes.

" _Okay, I'll talk to you later or maybe tomorrow?_ " Wooyoung then hums and says bye to his friend and hangs up.

" _Well_ _that_ _sucks I was hoping for them to come._ " San says and gets up heading his way to the bathroom and Wooyoung watches him.

" _What are you doing?_ " He asks when he sees San getting stuff out and together.

" _I always put little makeup on_ _whenever_ _I go to parties,_ _you_ _know to look better._ " San says and Wooyoung then gets up and walks his way to the bathroom.

" _Really? Oooo I want to have_ _some_ _makeup but I don't know how to do it._ " Wooyoung pouts and San chuckles and looks at him.

" _I'll put some on_ _you_ _but not much. It's just gonna be conceale_ r _, little eye shadow, and lip balm._ " San says and puts some counselor on.

" _I don't care I just_ _want_ _some._ " Wooyoung says and sits down on the toilet.

" _Alright I will put some on_ _you_ _let me do mine first, we have time._ " San says and smiles liking how Wooyoung wants to have some to.

Wooyoung nods and decided to put his shoes on while San does his makeup and when he comes back he sees San already putting lip balm on meaning he's done.

" _Damn that was fast._ " Wooyoung says standing next to the older looking at him throw the mirror.

" _I said it wasn't much so it doesn't_ _take_ _long._ " The older says setting the lip balm on that slightly colors his lips.

" _Damn you look good with makeup._ " The younger says loving how good San looks with makeup.

" _Thanks,_ _now_ _your turn._ " San says grabbing the concealer and Wooyoung turns to face him.

" _Oh that's cold._ " He says when San puts the concealer on him and the older giggles a little.

" _Yeah, kinda. What eye shadow color do you want_ _when_ _I do it?_ " San asks and Wooyoung looks at the little pallet he has but can't pick a color.

" _Surprise me._ " Wooyoung says and San smiles with a nod and blends in the concealer.

"Okay." San then grabs the eye shadow pallet when he finishes with the concealer and starts doing his eyes.

Wooyoung keeps his eyes closed and likes the feeling how soft San does his makeup. How soft the brush feels against his skin. He smiles liking it and he then opens his eyes when San tells him to.

" _Okay_ _now_ _that looks amazing._ " San says and sets the pallet down and grabs the lip balm and puts it on his lips. Wooyoung rubs his lips together after San finishes and he then looks at himself in the mirror.

" _Oh my god, I never knew makeup will make me look a lot better._ " Wooyoung says and San smiles and softly hits his arm.

" _Shut up, you look pretty even without make up._ " San says and Wooyoung rolls his eyes and smiles liking his makeup.

" _I didn't think gray eye shadow will look good on me._ " Wooyoung says and San starts putting away his makeup.

" _It's a mix of gray_ _and_ _just a little black, to much wouldn't look good, and if you look, you can see I slightly winged the eyeshadow._ " San says and Wooyoung leans closer into the mirror to look.

" _Oh_ _wow_ _that looks really good. How long have you done makeup?_ " He asks and looks at the older.

" _Not long, I guess I'm_ _just_ _good at doing makeup._ " San says and they walk out of the bathroom and Wooyoung grabs his jean jacket and puts it on as San puts his on.

" _We're slightly twinning, just_ _different_ _hair and shirt._ " Wooyoung says smiling and San smiles and nods and grabs his phone.

" _Are you ready?_ " San asks and Wooyoung excitedly nods and they both walk out of their dorm leaving heading to the party.

They really don't know what's heading towards them at the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Wooyoung has been so so nervous in his life before but when him and San arrive to the house the party is holding it felt like his soul left his body. When they both get out of the car the sun is already almost down. Wooyoung rushes over to San's side and holds onto his arm.

" _If you just stay with me you'll be fine._ " San says and Wooyoung nods not letting go. They can already feel the bass at the their feet from the music. They walk up to the door already hearing the loud music, San knocks on the door and when it opens the music gets louder.

"Oh well ain't it the new lovely couple." Jackson, the host of the party says opening the door and San didn't know it was him.

"Cut it off, stop believing those damn rumors and let us in." San says and Jackson laughs and lets them both in.

" _You know him?_ " Wooyoung asks looking at the older as they walk in.

" _Yeah, we would hang out at times, but I never knew this was his house or he was holding a party._ " San says looking around the place. He already sees a lot of people getting drunk and getting all up on each other.

" _Want anything to drink?_ " San asks walking to the kitchen as Wooyoung stays glued to him.

" _I gotta know what is here first._ " Wooyoung says and they walk in the kitchen and already see a lot of drinks and cups. Soda, punch, and alcohol.

" _If you're drinking alcohol you only drink one cup that's it_." San says looking at Wooyoung who pouts.

" _Come on I wanna have fun tonight._ " Wooyoung whines.

" _Fine, a cup and a half._ " San says and grabs one of the red cups.

" _Two cups._ "

" _A cup and a half._ "

" _A cup and three quarters._ "

" _Really? You really want a bitch ass hangover._ " San then pours himself some vodka in the cup.

" _You drink it straight up?_ " Wooyoung asks when he sees it's straight vodka and he drinks it with no chaser and San coughs a little from the burn running down his throat.

" _Yup, makes it kick in faster._ " San says and pours a drink for Wooyoung.

" _Don't smell it when you take a drink or else it will stop you from drinking it_." San says when Wooyoung was about to bring the drink up and the younger looks at him.

"Really?" Wooyoung asks and San nods. Wooyoung then lets his other hand go of San and holds his nose close so he doesn't smell the strong liquor. He brings up the cups and takes two gulps of the drink and brings it down and starts coughing.

" _I-_ " Wooyoung tried to speak but his throat burns and he keeps coughing his face starts turning red.

" _Here drink this._ " San says handing him some punch for a chaser. Wooyoung grabs it and takes a drink of it and calms down.

" _You should've told me it would burn._ " Wooyoung says and hits his arm.

" _You wanted to drink and have fun so you got to find things out yourself._ " San says and takes another big gulp of the drink and can already feel it kicking in.

" _How does it feel when it starts kicking in?_ " Wooyoung asks and San looks at him.

" _Feel slightly dizzy or something. You'll know once you feel it which won't take long since you took two big gulps_." San says and Wooyoung hums and takes another drink but this time he doesn't take a chaser, he wants to take it straight and enjoy himself.

But he does cough and his throat burns like hell.

"You're here!" Yunho says coming up to them and is already tipsy.

"When did you get here?" San asks seeing Yunho already being affected by the drink.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago I don't know, I was waiting for you guys!" Yunho tells over the loud music and Wooyoung keeps holding onto San's arm forcing himself to not let go no matter what.

"Cheers!" Yunho says raising his cup in the air and was about to take another drink of the vodka he has but San quickly takes it away.

"No no no, I know how you're like when you're drunk and it is not fun. You're getting drunk enough." San says putting the cup down.

"No give it back! I'll be fine, Yeosang will bring me back to the dorms anyway, he isn't drinking tonight. He just came because he knows I have no one else to bring me home." Yunho says and tries to reach for his drink San keeps holding away and Wooyoung just stands and watch not knowing why San is not letting the older drink.

"Hyung, don't you know how you're like in a drunk state?" San asks and Yunho sighs and drops his hand down.

"San I'll be fine now let me be and give me my drink!" Yunho says and reaches for his drink again.

"Then I don't want to hear you complaining about the bitch ass hangover you will get in the morning." San says giving his drink back to the older.

"I'll see you guys later I'm gonna dance!" Yunho says smiling and leaves off to the crowd to dance with everyone.

San shakes his head at his friend and drinks down the rest of the drink and Wooyoung watches in amazement.

" _I've always seen in movies people downing their drink, but seeing you do it, damn._ " Wooyoung says and San sets his cup down and looks at Wooyoung with a smirk.

" _You try._ " San says and pours some more vodka in his cup.

" _Me?_ " The younger asks pointing at himself.

" _Who else am I talking to? Yes you, do it. I'll do it with you if you feel uncomfortable by yourself._ " San says and he is now feeling the alcohol kicking stronger and faster.

" _Okay, I'll do it. Do it with me though._ " Wooyoung says grabbing his cup and that is still a little half way full.

" _I_ _said_ _I would. Now let's drink in three, two, one_." They both then lift the drinks up and they drink all the liquor in one go. Wooyoung then sets the cup down coughing and San being perfectly fine.

" _You'll get used to it after a bit._ " San says to him patting his back and laughs. Wooyoung calms down after a lot of coughing and pours himself some more. Wanting to enjoy the night even when he knows he'll forget about it the next day.

" _Hey! I told you you're not drinking much._ " San says grabbing the bottle and Wooyoung glares at him and grabs the bottle back.

" _Then let me deal with the_ _consequences_ _._ " Wooyoung says continuing to the liquor.

" _Fuck fine give me the bottle._ " San says and grabs it when Wooyoung is done and pours more. They continue to drink until Yeosang came to them and stopped them.

"Your no fun!" San yells so Yeosang can be able to hear.

"I don't care! Stop drinking or you will fucking regret it! Just go out and dance, I will be watching you and Yunho and you better help me drag your asses out of the house back home." Yeosang says pushing them out of the kitchen and Wooyoung and San are already drunk and Yeosang can't believe what he got himself into.

" _Do you_ _know_ _how_ _to dance?_ " San asks Wooyoung when they keep walking on the dance floor, San standing behind him with his hands on his hips and Wooyoung laughing enjoying the night and music.

" _No I don't, I told you. I've been locked in my house not being able to do anything._ " Wooyoung says turning his head to look at the older.

" _Just_ _move your body to_ _rhythm_ _of the music, like this._ " San then starts moving Wooyoung's hips along to the rythym of the music that is playing. Wooyoung then starts following along and giggles and gets into the song and moves his hips on his own. But San keeps his hands on his waist and pulls him back closer and their body's now touching each other.

" _You're dancing like you've done it for years._ " San says and Wooyoung feels a shiver run down his spine as he feels his lips on his ear and can feel his hot breath against his skin.

" _I can keep_ _dancing_ _just_ _for you._ " Wooyoung says and presses his ass against San's cock and the older groans.

" _Don't start this Wooyoung._ " San says and tightens his grip a little on his hips.

" _Why? Getting horny already? I'll fix that for you._ " Wooyoung says and leans his head back on San's shoulder and his hand goes back go San's nape and keeps moving his hips.

" _Don't make me do this._ " San says and Wooyoung giggles and shrugs.

" _We'll forget about it anyways so why not do it, there has to be a bedroom upstairs._ " Wooyoung says and smiles. San then grabs Wooyoung's hand.

" _Let's go then before it's too late._ " San whispers in Wooyoung's ear and he then takes Wooyoung off of the dance floor and he starts heading up the stairs to find a room they can have privacy in. They go and check every room but they all are locked besides the last one they try to open. They see no one in it so they both walk in and Wooyoung is immediately pinned to the door when it's shut.

San places his hands on his waist and keeps staring deep into his eyes as the younger stares back with his hands laying on his shoulders.

" _You're so beautiful._ " San whispers and leans closer to kiss him but stops before their lips touch.

" _Don't be hesitant, I asked for it. Do it,_ please" Wooyoung says and San looks in his eyes again to make sure he isn't lying and he isn't.

"Okay." Then San finally connects their lips together in a deep soft kiss.

He may not remember this but once Wooyoung felt San's lips on his, his heart started beating fast and felt butterflies in his stomach. Feels warmth in the kiss. How soft the olders lips feels against his, how deep but also soft the kiss is. His first ever kiss with someone and he feels giddy.

He knows he won't remember his first kiss but at least he has finally had his first kiss and is honestly glad it was San. He doesn't know why, doesn't know why he feels like this and is happy his first kiss was this San. He hasn't even known him for a full week yet and he already feels something. He feels happiness and warmth with him, has light when he is with him in his dark hole he was still in.

He felt this with Yeonjun and he's scared more scared then earlier today. He feels it getting stronger, he doesn't want to believe it, he doesn't because they still have a lot to know about each other yet they are already comfortable with each other. San already knows Wooyoung's dark life but the younger still has to know more about San.

He only knows about him entering the Unviserity during summer and that he also fell in love and got broken, just like him.

But he doesn't know a lot of things about him yet but he will. He wants to know more about San, what he likes, what he doesn't like, his hobbies, his dream job.

But for right now, he is gonna ignore what he is feeling right now. He's drunk and he knows it, so he's just gonna enjoy the rest of the night and deal with the consequences in the morning.

San puts his hand on Wooyoung's nape and tilts his head to make the kiss deeper. San slides his hand down and squeezes Wooyoung's ass. The younger let's out a soft moan and San took his chance and slid his tongue in his mouth tasting every corner of it.

Wooyoung pulls him impossibly closer and keeps the kiss deep. San then leans down a little and Wooyoung getting what he wants he jumps and wraps his legs around his waist. San holds him as he walks his way to the bed and softly lays him down on the bed and hovers over him.

San looks into his eyes not seeing a change in them and they both can feel each other's breath against their lips, smelling the alcohol but they don't care about that. They are lost in each other's eyes but San then breaks it when he leans down to kiss him again and Wooyoung gladly kisses him back wrapping his arms around him.

San lifts up the youngers shirt that was tucked in his pants and slides his hands under his shirt feeling the soft skin under his fingers. Wooyoung moans feeling the touch.

San then starts trailing his kisses down to his neck and leaves wet kisses and Wooyoung tilts his head to give him better access. The older then starts sucking leaving marks. He keeps sucking and biting leaving hickeys until the door swings open.

San jumps up and looks at the door and sees Yeosang.

"What the fuck? Yeah hell no we're leaving come on." Yeosang says and walks over to them and grabs their arms and drags them off the bed.

"Hey! No we were busy leave us alone." San says jerking his hand back and grabs Wooyoung.

"No, you guys are drunk, won't remember this and when I tell you what you were about to do in the morning you will regret doing that. Let's go." Yeosang then looks at Wooyoung and notices his neck, seeing all the red purple marks.

"We will leave after we change jackets." Yeosang says and Wooyoung frowns confused not understanding but he sees Yeosang take his jacket that is a turtle neck off and he understands what he's doing when he sees Yeosang motion to take off his jacket and he does and they switch jackets and Yeosang sighs when the younger doesn't sip it up so he does it.

"So no one can see those marks or else you will get things thrown at you." Yeosang says and Wooyoung looks at San.

" _He said so that no one can see the marks I made._ " San says and then leans in to whisper in his ear " _But such a bummer, no one can know that I made those knowing who you belong to._ "

"Hey! You are drunk, barely know each other still, you aren't gonna keep sucking each other's faces off and go further knowing you will regret it. Thank me later, now let's go." Yeosang then drags both of them out of the room down the stairs but it was a struggle as they keep losing balance.

Their vision starts to get blurry and start a losing their balance but they both stay clingy to each other. Yeosang then drags Yunho away from who he was with and drags three of his friends out of the house to his car to drive them back to the dorms.

San and Wooyoung go in the back seat and Yunho sits in the front and Yunho immediately closes his eyes falling alseep. Yeosang sighs and gets in the driver's seat and starts driving his way back to the dorms for the night.

While he was driving back he had to stop San and Wooyoung from kissing in his back seat and they weren't happy a few times.

"Get out of the damn car I will not drag your ass in, you have legs that work perfectly fine." Yeosang says to Yunho who is groaning and moving around in the seat when they arrive to the dorm parking lot, Yeosang found a spot that is the closest to his dorm room so it would be easier for them to get there.

After struggling Yeosang finally got the three boys in his dorm room. Jongho, his friend and roommate sits up and frowns confused seeing his four friends walking in, three drunk and one sober.

"Party?" Jongho asks and Yeosang just looks at him.

"Help me instead of sitting there." Yeosang says and Jongho gets up and grabs San as he lost balance and almost fell and laughs.

"Woah where did those come from?" Jongho says pointing at Wooyoung's neck when he saw the hickeys peaking out.

"San made those. I found them in a room about to, yeah you know. So I stopped them or else they would've regretted it. Now lay them both on my bed, the three of them can fit it's big enough." Yeosang says and lays Yunho down on his bed. He takes his jacket and shoes off so he can sleep more comfortable.

Jongho lays San down and Yeosang lays Wooyoung down and both boys immediately cuddle each other.

"What the fuck has gotten into them?" Jongho asks looking at them both.

"Alcohol Jongho, alcohol. Do I need to say anymore?" Yeosang says and takes San's and Wooyoung's shoes off. Struggles to take the jackets off but he did it.

"Nope, but where are you gonna sleep?" Jongho asks looking at Yeosang.

"Your bed." He says and takes his own shoes off and takes his, well Wooyoung's jacket off.

"Then where will I sleep?" The younger asks in disbelief.

"Your bed." Jongho then widens his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Yeosang then rolls his eyes and walks over to the youngers bed.

"Stop acting like it had never happened before, lay your ass down. We have three people to deal with in the morning when they wake up and complain from the headaches they will get." Yeosang says and Jongho sighs and shakes his head and they both lay down on his bed.

They both then fall asleep together not ready for the morning.

**\----------**

Wooyoung had never woken up to such a bad headache ever. He holds his head and goes to sit up but couldn't. He winces when he opens his eyes from the light and the bad headache. He then sees San who has his arms wrapped around him and his head laying on his chest.

He sighs and frowns when he notices this isn't his dorm.

"Good morning." Wooyoung lifts up his head and sees Yeosang standing next to the bed with a glass of water and painkillers in the other.

" _I don't know_ _what_ _you said but good_ _morning_ _and give me_ _those_ _before my head actually explodes right now._ " Wooyoung says and Yeosang chuckles and hands him the water and painkillers and Wooyoung takes them.

He gives him back the water and waits for the medicine to kick in. As he waits he tries to remember what happened last night. He remembers going to the party, started drinking, walking to the dance floor and dancing with San and the rest is a blur to him.

He then widens his eyes and puts his hand over his mouth and forces himself out of San's grip which caused him to wake up and he rushes to the bathroom and empties his stomach. He sighs knowing he has to take the painkillers again as he threw them up. He coughs and gets up and goes to wash his mouth and looks at himself in the mirror.

But once he does he immediately widens his eyes and covers his neck seeing hickeys all over his neck and he rushes out of the bathroom and Yeosang is already leaning against the wall waiting for him to come out.

" _Who did this?!_ " Wooyoung whisper shouts and Yeosang turns around and points at San who is sitting up holding his head from his headache.

His jaw drops and he hides his face from embarrassment and he hopes and pray they didn't do what he thinks they did.

" _Don't tell me we did... you know.._ _please_ _tell me we didn't do it._ " Wooyoung asks and Yeosang laughs at him and grabs his arm and takes him over to San.

"Hey, I want you to look at Wooyoung's neck." Yeosang says pointing at the youngers neck and Wooyoung covers his face as he is too shy.

San then looks up and sees purple marks on his neck and frowns and stands up and runs his fingers over them and Wooyoung slightly winces and slaps his hands away.

" _Those are hickeys._ " San says and looks at Wooyoung.

" _Yeah, from you._ " Wooyoung says and San widens his eyes and looks back at the hickeys.

" _I made them?!_ " San asks surprised and shocked not wanting to believe it.

" _Well that's what Yeosang said._ " San then looks at Yeosang.

"Did I make them?" He asks and Yeosang nods.

"Yeah you did" Yeosang says and San sighs.

"Please tell me we didn't do it." He asks, hoping they didn't do it.

"First off what makes you think I know and secondly no you guys didn't do it. I walked into the room looking for you guys and you were on top of him so you were about to do it and if you did he would be in more pain and limping. You're good." Yeosang says and San sighs relief and sits back down.

" _Well translate! I need to know!_ " Wooyoung says and looks at San.

" _No we didn't do it._ " San says and Wooyoung sighs relieved and feels better knowing they didn't do it.

" _But we were about to do it._ " The older then says and Wooyoung widens his eyes.

" _Wait what?!_ " Wooyoung then winces when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Why is it loud?" The three boys then look at Yunho when he sits up but then groans feeling pain.

"Oh yeah, he was about to be the same as you too." Yeosang says and San widens his eyes and looks at Yunho's neck and sees hickeys as well.

"About to do what?" Yunho asks confused.

"Look at yourself in the mirror and wait until you see something and then think about what you were about to do." Yeosang says and Yunho frowns confused and walks to the bathroom and looks at himself and it didn't take long for him to see the hickeys.

"Who was I gonna do it with?!" Yunho says coming back to them not expecting to wake up to this.

"You told me his name was Mingi, I think." Yeosang says and Yunho then starts thinking trying to remember a Mingi.

"Oh! I remember him now. We met at the party and talked and danced and then everything else I don't remember." Yunho says and Wooyoung lays down dealing with the painful headache and let's the three friends talk.

"Yeah, you guys started sucking each other's faces off and went off upstairs and then I see them both doing the same and San taking Wooyoung upstairs." Yeosang says and grabs more painkillers for them and water and hands them each one and gives Wooyoung another knowing he threw it up.

"I'm back with breakfast for everyone." Jongho comes in the door with bags of food for breakfast.

"Finally you're back or else we'll keep hearing them complain." Yeosang says and grabs the food from Jongho and takes them to the little kitchen and starts preparing the food.

Jongho then sets his keys down and looks at the three boys who are awake and looking at him.

"So I'm guessing you guys know about what you almost did last night?" Jongho asks and Wooyoung lays down and closes his eyes knowing he won't be able to talk.

"Yeah we do now thanks." San says and ruffles his bed hair.

"No don't thank me, thank Yeosang. He dragged you guys out from doing something you would regret I just helped you to bed." Jongho said and sits down on his bed.

"Yeah I haven't heard my thank you yet." Yeosang says from the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Yunho and San says at the same time.

"Tell Wooyoung the same." He says and San nudges him and Wooyoung opens his eyes and looks at him.

" _He wants you to say thank you, since he helped us here last night and stopped us from doing, you know._ " San says and Wooyoung nods.

" _How do you say it in korean?_ " He asks and sits up.

"Thank you" San says.

" _Slower._ "

"Thank. You." San says slower.

"Thank you?" San smiles and nods and Wooyoung smiles.

"Thank you Yeosang." Wooyoung tells Yeosang and lays down and closes his eyes again.

"He doesn't know korean?" Jongho asks pointing at Wooyoung.

"Not yet, he came here from being in America his whole life." San tells him and Jongho nods.

"Come get your food!" Yeosang calls to them and San nudges Wooyoung to go eat breakfast.

They forget about the night before and enjoy talking to each other while San translates to Wooyoung and they all laugh and enjoy their breakfast. But it soon came to the time they had to leave for their classes. Yunho, San, and Wooyoung leave to their dorms to get ready and Wooyoung uses San's concealer to hide the hickeys and Yunho does the same coming over to their dorm.

They enjoy the rest of the day, it goes normal for them. No one at the Univeristy about the party as they continue on with their normal life.

Wooyoung wasn't messed with and he got his work done with the help of San and got more into learning the language and he is proud he is learning pretty quickly.

He's happy and that's all that matters to him right now.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Why is there even two ways to count numbers? Why can't there be one way like English._ " Wooyoung whines and looks at the older who is sitting next to him at his desk as he continues to help the younger with his korean.

" _Wooyoung, english isn't like korean_ , _they both are a whole different language so don't_ _think_ _they are the same._ " San says and the younger sighs and leans back into the chair.

" _Why is it so hard~_ " He complains and the older looks at him.

" _You're learning quick and you're smart. It will_ _get_ _easier as time passes, just keep practicing and_ _learning_ _and_ _you'll_ _get_ _it._ " San spoke and Wooyoung sighs and gets up.

" _Where are you going?_ " The older asks confused why he got up and sees him putting on his jacket.

" _Well aren't you hungry? Come on._ " Wooyoung says and San sighs and stands up.

" _What do you_ _wanna_ _get then?_ " San questions putting his jacket on and grabs his wallet, keys, and phone and looks at the other.

" _I don't know, still don't know_ _this_ _place well enough, show me some places._ " Wooyoung says and walks his way to the door.

" _Wait, don't you wanna cover those hickeys?_ " San asks pointing at his neck noticing he was gonna go out showing them.

"No." The younger smiles looking at the older and then opens the door and walks out but San stays frozen in spot shocked and surprised.

_Why doesn't he want to hide them?_

He honestly doesn't know, but he is kinda glad he isn't, but he won't say it.

" _Come on why aren't you coming?_ " He hears Wooyoung who is still down the hall and he chuckles and walks out of the dorm and sees Wooyoung down the hall and once the younger saw him he smiled and San unknowingly smiles seeing him and walks towards him.

"Let's go." San says and Wooyoung smiles bigger and follows him down the stairs.

" _Where are we going? Do you have anything in mind that is good? I want some cheeseburgers. Where's a place with cheeseburgers? Or_ _maybe_ _pizza? That sounds good too! I hope-_ " Wooyoung was cut out of words when San stops and turns around and Wooyoung stops frozen in spot not expecting him to be so close.

He looks into his eyes and gets lost in them like he always does, can't seem to look away from them as they are too beautiful to look away from. He feels his heart racing just from him standing so close and seeing the whole galaxy in his eyes.

No matter how much he wants to he just can't seem to look away. His heart is telling him to not look away as if once he does he will disappear into thin air.

San can honestly feel the same. He can see how soft his eyes are and he can't seem to look away from his pretty eyes. Likes how he looks back at him and how isn't looking away either but sooner or later they had too.

San clears his throat and no matter how much he didn't want to look away he did and Wooyoung looks down shyly.

" _So is it gonna be pizza or cheeseburgers?_ " San asks and Wooyoung looks back at him and smiles.

" _Let's do pizza._ " Wooyoung answers and San smiles with a nod and he turns back around and they continue to head their way out and get to San's car and they were soon on the road.

" _I need to get a job here soon._ " Wooyoung announced as he looks out the window. San immediately looks at him but looks back at the road and frowns.

" _No, not yet._ " San stated and Wooyoung looks at him.

" _And why not?_ " He asks and San glances at him.

" _Because you still don't know korean._ " San stated and Wooyoung glares at him.

" _I know enough_." The younger spoke crossing his arms.

" _Fine then, where do_ _you_ _plan on working at?_ " San asks the younger.

" _Hmm maybe a nice café._ " Wooyoung answers with a smile.

" _Then_ _how_ _do you say,_ _what_ _would I like to_ _get_ _you or what would you like to order?_ " San asked knowing very well Wooyoung doesn't know. The younger stays quiet with his arms folded with a pout and San sees him and chuckles.

" _Plus you need to know the money here. It is completely different from_ _America_ _trust me. You_ _need_ _to_ _learn_ _that too._ " San says and Wooyoung looks at him confused.

" _What do you mean? How different?_ " Wooyoung curiously asks.

" _How much is 10,000 won in US dollars?_ " He questions Wooyoung who looks so confused and when San stops at a red light he looks at the boy and he laughs seeing his face.

" _I should've had my phone out to take a picture of your face._ " San laughs and Wooyoung hits him and the older boy keeps laughing but soon calms down and starts driving again when the light turns green.

" _I'll_ _teach_ _you how_ _korea_ _money works, but until you know korean and how the money here is you can get a job._ " San confirmed and Wooyoung huffs and leans back in the seat.

" _But I don't want_ _you_ _wasting money on me, I should buy things with my_ _own_ _money._ " The boy whines and San sighs and pulls into a pizza place for them to eat at.

" _Wooyoung, just wait a few months and you don't have to worry about that okay? Just leave it, I'm fine with buying you anything._ " San says and parks the car and looks at the younger who is about to whine again but stops him.

" _No more whining, do you want pizza or no?_ " He asks and the young boy sighs and takes off the seat belt and gets out and San smiles seeing him act like a child.

" _How do you even have money? You don't have a job._ " The younger asks wondering how he has money, San had never left or mentioned having a job.

" _My_ _parents_ _are a CEO of a company so they're both rich and they send me money every month to survive on or whenever I ask for some they hand it right over to me._ " San says and Wooyoung freezes surprised.

_So he's rich?!_

Wooyoung was not expecting this not one bit. He didn't expect him to be rich but he doesn't look like it and he didn't even brag about it. Wooyoung thought that every person who is rich always shows off, brags, buys expensive stuff, and even buy a huge house for themselves to live at. He has seen it in movies and shows.

He looked like a normal young adult who is living well with enough money but no, his family and him are rich and he didn't even mention it or his friends.

San was still walking to the entrance when he noticed Wooyoung wasn't with him anymore. He stops and turns around and sees the boy frozen in spot by the car still.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to him probably knowing why he is like this.

" _What's wrong now?_ " He asks and Wooyoung just keeps looking at him in shock.

" _So you're rich? You and your family is rich? I_ -"

" _No, I don't call_ _myself_ _rich. No I don't spend it on_ _expensive_ _things, I spend money on needs not wants. I'm not like those people you see on movies. I don't brag about it either._ " San interrupts and Wooyoung stands speechless.

_How did he-_

" _Now let's go, aren't you hungry?_ " The older mentions and goes to walk to enter but when Wooyoung doesn't move he grabs his wrist and makes him walk inside the pizza place with him.

" _Go find a table for us while I order_ _us_ _a pizza, we're gonna be eating here._ " San says looking at Wooyoung who is looking around the new place.

" _Huh? Oh yeah okay, and I onl_ -"

" _Cheese, yes I remember, now go find us a table_." San interrupts with a smile and Wooyoung smiles back and nods and finds a table and he goes and sits down waiting for the older but in the mean time he gets on his phone bored.

But he turns it off and sets it down as he has nothing to do that will entertain him on his phone so he leans back and just waits for San to come back.

" _Excuse me, do you_ _mind_ _if I sit here?_ " Wooyoung hears a woman's voice and a tap on his shoulder. He jumps startled and looks at the woman about to say something but stops when he sees who it is.

" _Aunty?!_ " Wooyoung says shocked and immediately stands up and hugs his aunt tightly who hugs him back with a soft smile.

" _Oh it's so good_ _to_ _see you here and not there no more._ " His aunt says. She missed his nephew and hated how he lived back in America. She knows how he was treated as they both kept in contact secretly from his parents.

" _How are you here? I thought you were in Japan?_ " Wooyoung asks breaking the hug looking at her and they both sit down.

" _I got a_ _break_ _off from wo_ -" She was gonna tell him why she came to visit here but was stopped when a boy came to the table and she looks at him curiously.

" _Oh San you're back! I want you to meet someone._ " Wooyoung exclaimed looking at the boy while the older stood confused.

" _This is my aunty, Hani. She's my mom's sister._ " Wooyoung says and San mouths an 'oh' and smiles looking at her.

" _Hi it's nice to_ _meet_ _you, I'm San his friend._ " San says with a bow and she stands a little to bow back.

" _It's nice to_ _meet_ _you_ _too._ " She spoke softly and San sits down.

" _How did you guys meet?_ " Hani asks looking at the two boys that sit across from her.

" _We're actually roommates at_ _the_ _college you helped me enter._ " Wooyoung answers and San frowns a little confused.

" _She helped you enter?_ " The older asks and the other looks at him and nods.

" _I know_ _my_ _parents won't pay for anything for me as I_ _told_ _you, me and my aunt actually talked a lot when I was in America and I asked for her help to_ _get_ _me here and enter a college._ " Wooyoung explains and San nods understanding now.

" _He knows about them?_ " His aunt asks and Wooyoung nods.

" _Yeah. Mom called saying I was here in_ _korea_ _and I needed help because she said I needed proof I wasn't here so San_ _covered_ _up for me._ " The younger explains and she nods understanding.

" _He's also helping me around and teaching me korean._ " He says happily and looks at San who looks back at him and smiles a little when he saw the younger smile looking at him. Hani sat there and watched the two and she smiles seeing them.

" _Hey Woo, is that what I see correctly on your neck?_ " Hani asks looking at her nephews neck. San and Wooyoung widen their eyes and Wooyoung blushes covering his neck and San rubs the back of his neck also flustered. Hani smirks seeing the two acting like that and leaves it be.

" _Oh! How is he doing? Or have you spoken to him yet? I can start talking to him now but I don't have his number and I doubt he'll_ _barely_ _have time to talk from how busy he is._ " Wooyoung says talking about his cousin to his aunt trying to get rid of the awkwardness. She smiles softly with a nod.

They both decided in public to not say the name of who they talk about or else they will get a lot of attention when people hear them.

" _Yes_ _I_ _spoke to_ _him_ _last_ _night_ _and saw him for a few minutes. He is actually more busy as they are working a new one._ " She answers and San just sits there in complete confusion.

" _He actually wants to talk to you too, he said it has been awhile since he saw you and wants to know how you're_ _doing_ _so I sent him your number. So you if you get a message from an unknown_ _number_ _it's him. He didn't have time to talk last night and he's busy today so he might text you tonight._ " Hani then says and Wooyoung eyes widen with happiness and he claps with a nod.

" _Do you mind if I ask who you're talking about?_ " San cuts in and Hani and Wooyoung look at each other.

" _Um we aren't actually supposed to go out and tell people about my cousin, only for his privacy and mine and aunty's safety._ " Wooyoung explains and San nods.

" _Oh okay it's fine sorry I asked._ " San apologized but Wooyoung shakes his head quickly.

" _No_ _no_ _you didn't know so it's fine, you'll know who he is one day._ " Wooyoung says and San nods and they continue to have a conversation.

Hani asks how Wooyoung was doing here and his friends and classes. She is happy knowing he likes it here better than America.

Hani is an actress so she travels a lot so Wooyoung could barely see her. When he got here she was in Japan so they couldn't see each other but she came to surprise him but didn't expect to see him here when she was leaving so she decided to stay longer and talk and get to know about San.

She honestly hates how Wooyoung lived in America, she doesn't know why her sister and brother-in-law treated a precious boy like him badly. He is a bubbly person with happiness yet they kept ruining him as days go by.

She was happy when Wooyoung asked for her help to come to Korea and go to school here. She was and is the one paying for him to stay at the college and live in the dorms.

She can now breathe knowing her nephew is here and safe and happy. She treats Wooyoung like he is her own son. She barely gets to see her son who is always busy and traveling like her but he never has days off like her. She worries about her own son and makes sure he is eating and staying hydrated and resting.

She loves them both with all of her heart and she wished she could've done something with her sister back then but couldn't. She never listened to her, always saying he is her son and she can do what she wants. Hani always got mad at her, doesn't see her as a mom or sister no more.

Hani's husband is a song producer and works with a lot of artists. He also knows how Wooyoung was treated but they both barely talked as he only knows korean and Wooyoung only knowing english.

But she would update him on how he was doing. Hani was never allowed to talk to Wooyoung, but she secretly gave Wooyoung her number one of the times she saw him. Her and Wooyoung would talk at random times from different time zones and boredom.

Now being able to see him in her home town, where she lives, where he now belongs, she is happy. He is free and able to what he loves and gets explore new places and get to know his language and about his culture here.

She is also glad he has San to teach him and show him new things in korea. She was worried when Wooyoung got here as he knows nothing but once he told her about his friend Hongjoong helping him she felt relieved but not to much as they go to different schools.

When Wooyoung got to Korea she got really busy and wasn't able to talk to him so she made today her plan to surprise him and she did, but she wasn't expecting at a pizza place but she at least got to see him and she couldn't be any happier.

She was happily talking to the two boys when her phone ring and saw it was her manager.

" _Ah I'm sorry guys I need to take this call I'll be right back._ " Hani gave an apologetic look before getting up to go somewhere more quiet and private to talk on the phone.

San and Wooyoung stay at the table eating their pizza that arrived to their table not to long ago.

" _Your aunt is really nice, mines a bitch._ " San says and Wooyoung looks at him.

" _Why?_ " He asks curiously.

" _She's rich just like my_ _parents_ _but she's_ _those_ _type of rich people that brags about it, buys things she doesn't need. Buys a new mansion every damn_ _year_ _to show how rich she is and her attitude sucks, her style in fashion is shit._ " San explains and takes a bite of his pizza and Wooyoung nods.

" _What does she do?_ " He curiously asks and San shrugs.

" _Don't know don't care to, I don't even see her as an aunt no more. My uncle passed_ _away_ _and_ _she_ _didn't_ _give_ _a shit, put up an act acting like she was heart broken just so she could get attention and nice comforting_ _comments_ _about it._ " San continues and Wooyoung widens his eyes in complete shock.

" _Oh I'm sorry to_ _hear_ _about_ _your_ _uncle, did someone kill him?_ " The boy asks and the older shakes his head.

" _He got in a bad car accident so he passed away from it. He was an amazing uncle. I got so mad at my aunt that she didn't care_ _about_ _him_ _while_ _I was always in my room crying missing him._ " Wooyoung then stays quiet and doesn't ask further questions.

The younger then sees Hani coming back over to the table and she grabs her purse and he frowns confused.

" _Where are you going?_ " Wooyoung asks not wanting her to leave.

" _I'm sorry sweetie my manager called and said there was an emergency meeting. I'll text you later when I can._ " She apologizes and Wooyoung nods understanding and stands up and gives her a hug.

" _I'll talk to you later._ " Hani softly says and the young boy nods and smiles.

" _Say hi to uncle Youngie for me._ " Hani smiles with a nod and San bows a bye to her and she bows back and then walks out of the place and the boy sits back down.

" _Uncle Youngie? That's his name?_ " San asks and Wooyoung grabs the last slice of pizza that was on the plate and looks at the older.

" _That's what I call him, but his real name is Jinyoung._ " Wooyoung explains and takes a bite of his pizza.

" _What does your aunt do? I never asked._ " Wooyoung signals for him to wait as he keeps chewing his food and San chuckles and nods waiting.

" _She's an actress._ " Wooyoung answers when he swallows his food.

" _Uncle?_ "

" _Music producer._ "

" _Cousin?_ "

" _Nice try._ " Wooyoung says and takes another bite of his pizza.

" _Dammit, at least I tried._ " San mumbles and Wooyoung giggles hearing him and sets the pizza down as he got full.

" _Done?_ " Wooyoung nods with a hum.

"Then let's go." San says and stands up pushing his chair in.

"Okay" Wooyoung stands up also pushing his chair in and they both walk out of the place heading to the olders car.

" _Did it get colder or is it just me?_ " Wooyoung asks as he shivers and hugs his jacket tighter feeling like the weather got more cold.

" _Yeah I think it did._ " San answers and they both quickly get in the car so they can get warmed up.

" _Novemeber is only in two weeks why is already getting super cold?_ " San mumbles turning on his car so he can turn on the heater to make it warm in the car for them.

" _Is it never this cold in October?_ " Wooyoung asks and San shivers a little.

" _Barely._ " The older replies and then starts driving his way back to the dorms. Wooyoung was looking out the window warming up still when he heard a ding come from his phone. He looks at his phone thinking his aunt texted him but saw it was an unknown number.

He frowns confused and goes to the message and reads it.

**Unknown number:**   
_Hey Wooyoung, it's Jimin._

Wooyoung smiles big reading the text seeing it was his cousin. He didn't expect for him to text during mid day as he is busy. He knows it would be difficult to text as he doesn't know much english and Wooyoung doesn't know much korean but he loves how he texted him in english.

" _What is that smile for?_ " San ask seeing Wooyoung smiling and the younger quickly turns off his phone so he doesn't see the message and San frowns confused.

" _Oh just a text message from aunty._ " Wooyoung lies knowing he can't say the truth. San just hums in response and keeps his focus on the road.

The younger turns his phone back on to send a message back. This time he tried to do it korean, he had never texted in korean but he's gonna give it a try.

After a little bit of struggling he gave up and decided to send a text in english.

**Wooyoung:**   
_Jimin! Hi, how are you?_

He smiles softly and turns off his phone after sending the message and looks back out the window until he heard a ding come from his phone again. He turns it back on seeing that his cousin had texted back and he is shocked that he has time and is responding fast.

**Jiminie🍡:**   
_I'm good, how are you?_

Wooyoung smiles softly again and feels happy talking to his cousin again after a long time.

**Wooyoung:**   
_I'm doing good, how's the rest?_

Wooyoung sends the message and when the car stops he looks up and sees they have arrived to the dorms.

" _We're_ _back_ _already?_ " The younger asks surprised as it was short ride back.

" _I took a short cut back home._ " San answers and Wooyoung nods and they both get out of the car and Wooyoung puts his phone in his pocket and they both walk up the stairs to their dorm room when his phone dings again.

He grabs it out of his pocket and sees Jimin have texted back.

**Jiminie🍡:**   
_They are fine, tired but good_

He reads the message and he hopes his cousin and friends get some rest soon as they have been working a lot.

**Wooyoung:**   
_Are you guys working on a new album?_

He sends the message and enters his dorm room when San opens the door. He takes his shoes and jacket off and plops on his bed continuing to message Jimin.

**Jiminie🍡:**   
_Shhhh it's a secret :)_

Wooyoung giggles at the response and San who is sitting at his desk heard him and looked at him.

" _Your aunt still?_ " San asks and Wooyoung tilts his phone to the side so San can't see while he looks at him. San, noticing feels like it's not his aunt but someone else, and he doesn't like it.

" _No no it's Hongjoong now._ " Wooyoung replies and San hums slightly believing it.

" _Come on, korean time._ " San says and Wooyoung groans and sits up.

" _Can we do it tomorrow? We already did some today._ " Wooyoung complains and the older shakes his head no.

" _Come on, we don't have all day let's go._ " Wooyoung sighs and turns off his phone and gets up and sits down on the chair next to San with a pout.

" _If_ _it makes you any better we will do it_ _for_ _fifteen minutes._ " San says and Wooyoung's eyes lit up and he nods smiling.

" _Okay!_ " He exclaims and San shakes his head unknowingly smiling and Wooyoung loves seeing his smile, he doesn't know why he just does.

San helps Wooyoung with his korean by practicing a small talk in korean.

" _Alright I'll start and you continue and if our conversation goes further then it used to I'll end it_ _and_ _you_ _can have the rest day off of korean lesson_ s." San says and Wooyoung nods happily and turns the chair to face the older as the other does the same.

"Hey Wooyoung, how are you?" San starts off and Wooyoung translates in his head.

"I'm good, how are you?" Wooyoung continues and San smiles with a nod.

"I'm doing fine, do you know what day it is today?" San asks and Wooyoung thinks for a bit.

"It's... Thursday today?" Wooyoung answers but also as a question and San nods telling him it's correct and Wooyoung claps happily.

"What's the weather today?" San asks and Wooyoung takes his time to process on what he said but soon got it putting the words together.

"Cold and cloudy." Wooyoung slowly answers hoping he got it right.

"Say it faster." Wooyoung then pouts.

"Why~?" He whines and San giggles seeing him whine but it's cuter when he whines in korean.

"Because that's how korean works, you need to speak it fast not slow." San explains and Wooyoung stays quiet slightly not understand.

" _I only understood, fast, slow, korean,_ _and_ _you._ " Wooyoung says and San shakes his head.

" _I_ _said_ _you_ _need_ _to speak it quickly, not slow. People don't speak it slowly._ " San explains in english this time and Wooyoung huffs and leans back into the chair.

"Now, faster." San says and Wooyoung sighs.

"Cold and cloudy." Wooyoung says a little faster and San smiles.

"Okay, can you tell me where the convenience store is?" San asks and Wooyoung smirks knowing what to say next. He told Yunho and Yeosang about their little lessons and he wanted to say something different to this so he asked for their help and he got it and he was waiting to do it.

"Why don't you tell me? You have google maps, it works fine." Wooyoung replies and San stays frozen with widen eyes and Wooyoung laughs seeing his reaction. San glares at him and has a feeling how he learned it.

"But I don't have a phone, so can you tell me where the convenience store is please?" San says and Wooyoung stops laughing looking at him shocked. He only understood a few words and the same sentence. Putting it all together knowing what he said now and leans back.

"You take a left and then a right and it will be on your right." Wooyoung replies and San smiles.

"Thank you. You smartass bitch" San says and Wooyoung slaps his arm.

"Ow!" San says and holds his arm that stings.

"Shut up." Wooyoung says and San giggles. He honestly loves this.

He likes having a conversation in korean with Wooyoung, loves his pronouncing, how cute he looks when he stops and thinks trying to translate the words in his head.

He loves how he whines in both english and korean, how he asks to repeat his words or say it slower and how he tries to pronounce new words. How he writes korean and tries to argue saying he got the words right when he actually got it wrong.

Loves how he tried to read korean out loud, how easily he is starting to speak it now. Loves how he throws korean words in english sentences.

He honestly just like how Wooyoung does in general. He doesn't know why and it scares him. Whenever the younger smiles or laughs or look at him with his soft beautiful eyes it does something to his heart and it scares him.

He knows Wooyoung is scared of falling in love as well but the younger is more scared than him and he knows that. But knowing they had the same past with love, well kinda, he thinks it brought them both closer and already know a lot about each other when they don't yet.

He just hopes what he feels for Wooyoung right now, will go away soon.

" _I'm gonna shower._ " Wooyoung stated and got up from his chair after sending a message back to someone San doesn't know and grabs a towel to go take his shower.

San stays in his seat still deap in his thoughts when he hears a phone ding. He checks his phone first thinking it was his but there was another ding and he looks at Wooyoung's phone that is laid on the desk.

He looks over at the bathroom door hearing water running meaning he is in shower still. He couldn't help but be nosy and check who he was messaging as he was hiding it earlier.

But the two messages that was sent made him freeze and made his heart drop.

**Jiminie🍡:**   
_I missed you too my little cuddly bear_

**Jiminie🍡:**   
_If you want I can come over to see you tomorrow? ;)_

San didn't know what to think of, his heart stops reading the messages again and again.

His mind starts going crazy and spinning, can't think straight. He doesn't know why he feels this way, he doesn't pay attention to the name of the person, his eyes are focused on the messages that were sent. He knows it can't be Hongjoong or Seonghwa, not Yunho or Yeosang, he knows for sure not his aunt or parents.

His cousin comes to his mind but his aunt says he would text at night as he is always busy so he doesn't know who else it could be.

He then hears the water get turned off and he quickly sets the phone back down how it was and gets up from his chair and puts his shoes on and jacket and leaves the dorm.

"Hey San?" Wooyoung, who came out of the bathroom only with a towel wrapped around his waist was gonna San a question but when he stepped out the bathroom he saw San walking out and the door shut, slightly harshly.

He frowns confused why he left without saying anything but he leaves it thinking he had to do something or forgot something.

He decides to ask when he comes back inside the dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

San doesn't even know why he feels like this. He shouldn't be mad or jealous yet he is. Yes he admits it, he's not the type of person to refuse to admit something that is true.

He knows he shouldn't be feeling this way and he gets more mad at himself for being jealous over something he shouldn't care about. He feels stupid for acting this way. But that one message that had the wink made him go crazy.

Made his mind go crazy and he doesn't want to believe what he thinks the message means.

As he is walking to go to Yeosang's dorm to calm down he groans loudly.

"Why the fuck am I like this?" He says angrily to himself and the next second he is in front of Yeosang's dorm and he knocks on it, rather loudly.

He stands there and waits impatiently for the door open but he gets too impatient and raises his hand to knock on it again but the door opens to reveal Jongho.

"Finally, I need in. Thank you" San says and walks past Jongho to enter his dorm room while the younger stands confused but he then looks at the older.

"Hey, you can't just walk in my dorm like that." Jongho says and San sits on Yeosang's bed then looks at Jongho.

"Excuse me but how many times have you done that to me?" San asks and Jongho rolls his eyes and shuts the door and goes to sit on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Jongho asks seeing San isn't happy.

"You can say whatever the fuck you want to me after I tell you what I say, but first where is Yeosang is he not here?" San says looking around not seeing the other around.

"He's taking a shower and I will speak when you're done." Jongho answers and San sighs with a nod.

"I read something I wasn't supposed too and now I can't get my thoughts back together, I can't think straight, I don't know why I feel jealous over some-"

"Wait you're jealous?" Jongho cuts off and San glares at him and Jongho raises his hand up in defense.

"Yes I'm jealous and I shouldn't be because it's over something stupid and I don't know-" San got cut off when the door to the bathroom opened and a voice that belonged to Yeosang and what he heard made him freeze in shock.

"Hey babe I was planning on-" Yeosang started saying thinking no one was in the dorm besides Jongho freezes seeing San sitting on his bed, looking at him in shock and Jongho sitting there frozen not knowing what to do.

"Uhh hi San?" Yeosang slowly says and San looks back and forth between the two.

"You- you two are dating..?" San questions pointing at both of them. Yeosang and Jongho just look at each other not knowing what to say.

"Okay now that is just fucking cute, I support!" San exclaims and the two boys immediately look at San surprised.

"Wait so you aren't like... against this..?" Jongho asks and San looks at him with a smile.

"I'm not against it, I'm actually you know gay myself if you don't remember the night of the party." San says and the other two then nod remembering.

"Oh right but how come you couldn't tell us?" Yeosang asks going over to Jongho's bed and sits down next to him looking at San.

"Probably the same reason why you hid your relationship?" San asks and the other two nod understanding.

"How long?" He curiously asks looking at the couple he just now discovered.

"It will be seven months in a week." Jongho replies and San widens his eyes.

"Seven months what- wait, who tops?" San suddenly asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have five seconds to run or I will fucking kill you." Yeosang seriously says and San shakes his head.

"No please I'm sorry I came here to talk and let things out or just something!" San quickly speaks and Jongho holds Yeosang's hand to calm him down.

"Talk about what?" The older asks now calming down and gives Jongho's hand a slight squeeze.

"He's jealous." Jongho answers instead and San glares at him and then throws a pillow at him.

"Hey!" San laughs at Jongho and dodges when Jongho threw the pillow back.

"Alright stop and tell us why you're jealous." Yeosang says and San sighs with a groan.

"I read a message that was sent to Wooyoung." San simply says with his arms folded leaning against the wall.

"Number one why be nosy and read his messages and number two what did the message say?" Yeosang asks and San sighs playing with the hem of his shirt.

"It was two messages, first one said that the person missed him calling him his cuddly bear and the second one was asking if they could come over tomorrow with a winky face." San answers not making eye contact with the other two in front of him.

"San?" The said boy hums in return and looks up.

"Do you like him?" San widens his eyes at the sudden question.

"What! No! I mean I think? It has only been a week since we met and I don't know why I feel this way. I'm scared to fall in love again and he is scared like me." San speaks out not realising whay he said at the end until he saw his two friends frown confused and he widens his eyes now realising what he said.

"No! Ah shit I wasn't supposed to mention this, don't ask questions about that to me or him or he will leave me. I got told from his friends one mistake Wooyoung leaves you and he won't come back so please don't mention this to him at all I can't lose him." San speaks way to fast Yeosang and Jongho couldn't comprehend what he said.

"Hyung, you need to calm down." Jongho says and San groans frustrated and hides his face behind his hands.

"I don't want to feel like this, I don't want to. It scares me, I don't want what happened to me back in the past when I fell in love." San says and the two boys frown confused.

"What do you mean again?" Yeosang asks.

"Years ago in high school I fell in love with a boy, a friend, he was straight, I was gay, I told him how I felt, he starting saying shit at my face, and left me." San says not feeling like explaining everything.

He knows Wooyoung is the same but the younger was worse than him. He actually got hurt, physically and emotionally, while he was only hurt emotionally. He knew it was gonna happen anyways yet he fell in love and got broken. He knew he had no chance with him because he was straight but that didn't stop him from confessing his feelings to him.

He believed that love wasn't meant for him so he didn't care about it no more. But once he met Wooyoung, the second he saw him and looking into his eyes it did something he can't explain.

He hasn't been in love for years and he forgot how it felt. The jealousy and hurt it comes with, the anger and sadness, possessive and protective, but you would also do anything to fight for your love, fight to keep them, fight for them to be safe and okay.

San feels like he wants to do that, for Wooyoung and it's starting to make his mind go crazy.

"What do you feel when you're with him?" Yeosang asks and San looks at him.

"Happy, I don't feel lonely, I feel warmth, I have light, no more darkness. But I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's only been a week dammit! Why the fuck am I like this?" San then starts to ramble and not paying attention to what he is saying.

"San!" San's attention then went to Yeosang who is looking at him.

"It's alright to fall in love, again. You can't control your heart when it comes to love. It doesn't matter how long you've met the person, you could've known them for ten years then fall in love or met them for one day and fall in love. When it's love, you can't control it." Yeosang softly speaks and San looks down at his hands.

"I'm just scared." San mumbles and Yeosang looks at Jongho and back at the other.

"It's scary when it comes to love yes, but that should not stop you from continuing to fall in love." Yeosang says and San sighs not knowing what to do.

"Now go back to your dorm and stop being a baby and go to the person that makes you happy."

"But the person, the message-"

"No, you think way to ahead of yourself. It could be a friend or a family member, I know for damn sure it's not a lover or else he would've mentioned it. Now go." Yeosang says cutting San off.

San looks at Yeosang and was about to stand up to leave but stops and looks at the two.

"I will go, if you tell me who tops?" San says with a smirk but then his face gets filled with horror when Yeosang goes to stand up but Jongho holds him struggling to keep him back.

"Go hyung go!" Jongho says.

"I will fucking kill you kid one day!" Yeosang yells as San laughs while running out of their dorm. He calms down from laughing as he gets closer to his own dorm and he feels weight getting put on his shoulders he doesn't want.

He then sees the door to his dorm and his heart starts racing not ready to see the younger but he wants to also. He stands in front of the door now and starts punching in the numbers on the keypad and opens the door.

Wooyoung who was sitting at the desk as he felt like doing more korean turns around hearing the door and smiles seeing San.

"Hey, where did you go?" Wooyoung asks and San's heart skips a beat when he heard him speak korean to him.

"Yeosang's dorm" He replies and the younger nods.

"Are you okay?" Wooyoung asks seeing San upset and tired.

"I'm fine." San goes over his bed and lays down and was about to get on his phone until Wooyoung plops onto his bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" The older asks and looks at Wooyoung.

"I'm bored." Wooyoung says with a slight pout.

"Then go do something or hang out with Yunho or Yeosang or just something." San says turning his phone on.

" _Okay I barely understood that._ " Wooyoung says and San chuckles and looks at him again.

" _Is said then go do_ _something_ _or hang out with Yeosang or Yunho._ " San repeats in the other language and Wooyoung pouts.

" _But I wanna do something with you, entertain me._ " Wooyoung says and lays his head on the others stomach and San moves his phone out of the way to look at the younger.

" _My entertaining won't satisfy you._ " San says and Wooyoung frowns confused.

" _What_ _do you mean it wo- ah! No! I'm ticklish!_ " Wooyoung squeaks as San tickles him with only one hand and Wooyoung squirms around. San laughs and sets his phone down and uses both of his hands now to tickle the younger who keeps squirming around laughing.

" _Okay- I-I can't breathe ah!_ " Wooyoung could barely speak as he was laughing to much and tries to push San's hands off to stop him but instead San climbed on top of Wooyoung and kept tickling him so he could barely move.

" _Ah! Ple- stop! I-I can't breathe!_ " Wooyoung continues to laugh and San stops tickling him and Wooyoung stays there catching his breath and still giggling and wiping away his tears that fell from laughing to hard.

San looks at him with a smile as he didn't move from sitting on his lap and calms down himself from laughing. Once Wooyoung did calm down he looks at the older that was sitting on top of him and they look at each other in the eyes.

He doesn't bother looking away or being like this. He doesn't bother anything while he is with San, as long he is with him he is fine. But he is still confused and scared for what he is feeling for the other. But he also doesn't know what he feels and it makes him more confused. It has been a week and he already feels something about San.

But he loves how he stares into his eyes, how he held him and calmed him down and didn't mind doing anything, listened to his problems. He also loves how he helps him around and help his korean. He loves talking to him in korean like they did today until he couldn't understand. He wants it to continue but he is just to scared.

But he has a feeling if he falls for him, he won't get hurt like last time. San has been through the same experience but the only different was that a hand wasn't landed on him but he still felt pain and knows how it feels like. He knows San wouldn't do that to him knowing what he went through and going through the same thing.

He now promises himself that if it happens to him again, he will never fall in love again, get close with anyone else he doesn't know, or say a word about his past to anyone. He will move on even if he is still broken and hurt he will push himself to move forward and forget about it.

Right now, looking at San he smiles and he sees the other smile back. He then quickly lifts his hands up and tickles San for revenge.

"Ah! Wait- no!" San squeaks and falls over and squirms around and it was now Wooyoung sitting on top of San tickling him. The older could barely squirm around and was trying to push his hands away but he was laughing to much.

He eventually grabbed the youngers wrist and pulled them away and and started to catch his breath not letting go of Wooyoung's wrists so he doesn't tickle him again. Wooyoung looks at him with a proud smile on his face as San knows how he felt but the older is stronger and was able to stop him.

San soon calms down finally catching his breath and looks at the younger that is now on top of him. He looks at his hands that haven't let go and he does but instead his hand rises up and he intertwines his fingers with Wooyoung's holding his hands. He looks back into Wooyoung's eyes who is looking at their hands and moving then side to side with a small smile.

The youngers eyes then go wide when San lifts his upper body up and places his hands on his hips as if he now has no control over his body and their faces now close. Wooyoung hesitantly rests his hands on the olders shoulder looking into his eyes.

"Wooyoung?" San softly spoke and Wooyoung hums in response not looking away form his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

Wooyoung took a few moments to translate the words in his head and his heart skips a beat when he understands it now. San waits for a reply from him, his heart pounding and wants him to say yes. He doesn't remember the night of party they kissed so he doesn't remember how soft his lips felt against his own and he wants to.

Wooyoung then nods and San feels relief he said yes but doesn't show it. He looks at the youngers lips and leans in closer and both of their eyes flutter close when their lips connect in a soft passionate kiss.

Wooyoung felt his heart race and feels butterflies in his stomach once their lips touched. How soft they feel against his and how it makes him forget about everything else besides the moment they are in right now.

He wraps his arms around San's neck pulling his closer and their chests now touching. San tightens his grip on Wooyoung's hips but then slides his hand inside his shirt feeling the soft skin under his fingers. Wooyoung let's out a little moan feeling his touch and grips onto the olders shirt.

All they want to do is kiss, nothing further.

San thinks he can't go a day without feeling Wooyoung's lips on his own from now on. His lips are too addicting to not ignore. He just knows he can't resist them now after knowing how it feels like to kiss him.

He may not remember their first kiss but he knows for sure he won't forget this one, it's too beautiful for him to forget and Wooyoung feels the same exact way he feels right now.

San holds him close and tight not wanting to let go or break the kiss. But their beautiful moment was cut off when there was a knock on the door. San groans and Wooyoung sighs and they both look at the door and back at each other.

"Later?" San softly asks and Wooyoung smiles with a nod and he gets off of him so San can go and open the door.

"Ye- hey! What are you doing?" San says when sees Yunho and he walks in before San could say anything.

"I'm freaking out, I don't know what to do or say. He's talking to me and I do-"

"Hey slow down and take deep breaths." San cuts him off and Yunho sits down on the chair.

"Now who's talking to you?" San asks and Yunho looks at him.

"Mingi, the one from the party. He's talking to me and I don't know what to do." Yunho says quickly and San sighs and Wooyoung just sits on the bed not knowing what to do or say.

"What did he say to you?" San asks.

"He wants to talk, he remembers the night of the party but I don't, well half of it but still! It's embarrassing and I still have the hickeys he gave me!" Yunho moves his shirt to the side and San can see the fading hickeys.

"Hyung, you need to calm down." San says and Yunho shakes his head.

"How can I when the person I almost had sex with wants to talk to me about that night?!" Yunho exclaims and San let's out a sigh knowing his friend won't calm down soon.

"What did you say to him?" He asks and Yunho fidgets with his fingers.

"I kinda ran away instead." Yunho answers and San rolls his eyes.

"Like that's gonna be helpful." He mumbles and looks at the older.

"Does he go here?" He asks and Yunho nods and looks at him.

"Do you have any classes with him?"

"I have every class with you, you should know that." Yunho answers and San gives him a bored look.

"Does it look like I pay attention to the kids in my classes? No I don't now answer the question." San says and Yunho nods.

"He has our second class." Yunho answers and San nods.

"Approach him tomorrow and talk to him." Yunho then widens his eyes looking at th other in shock.

"Are you crazy?! No! I can't face him after that night and when he-"

"Yunho! Stop, you don't know what he wants to talk about from that night so stop over thinking and stop being a scaredy cat and approach him. You're acting like a teenager." San says and Yunho groans.

"I can't! I'm too embarrassed from it." Yunho whines.

"I think he will just keep approaching you until you talk to him so you don't have much of a choice." San says and Yunho whines and hides his face.

"I wanna hide for the rest of my life." San chuckles at his friend.

"It's apart of life, now you either approach him yourself, or he comes to you, or I force you to talk to him." San says and Yunho glares at him.

"You're such a nice friend." Yunho says and San innocently smiles.

"You have three seconds to answer. 3.. 2-"

"Fine! I'll talk to him but he's gonna have to approach me first." Yunho says and San smiles and nods.

"Good." Yunho rolls his eyes with a sigh and looks over at Wooyoung who was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey Wooyoung?" Wooyoung then looks up hearing his name and looks at Yunho.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out?" Yunho asks and Wooyoung looks at San to translate.

" _He's asking if you want to hang out._ " San translates and Wooyoung then smiles and looks at Yunho with a nod. Yunho smiles happily and stands up.

"Then let's go." Wooyoung smiles and gets up and grabs his shoes and as he puts them on he looks at San.

" _Wanna come?_ " He asks the older noticing he hasn't moved.

" _I'm good._ " He replies but Wooyoung didn't take that as an answer and grabbed the olders wrist.

" _No you're coming, come on._ " Wooyoung says and San fights back a smile. As Wooyoung was about to open the door to go meet Yunho who is waiting in the hall San stops him.

" _I'll go with, if._." Wooyoung turns around to look at the older who stopped.

" _If?_ "

" _If you give me a kiss._ " San says and Wooyoung's heart stops at that. He honestly was not expecting it at all.

" _You have three seconds or I don't go._ " San says and Wooyoung blinks and then smiles and leans in and pecks his lips. He was about to move back but San put his hand on the back of his neck pulling him back and kissing him softly and Wooyoung immediately melts into the kiss.

" _I said a kiss, not a peck._ " San says when he breaks the kiss. Wooyoung hits his chest softly and giggles and turns around opening the door and walking out with San.

"Took you a long time." Yunho says seeing them.

"I forgot something." San says and the older nods.

"Let's go!" Wooyoung says and skips towards the stairs and happily goes down the stairs. Yunho and San smile seeing him happily go down the stairs as they follow behind.

"What did you have in mind?" San asks the older looking over at him.

"I honestly didn't have anything, I looked over at him and saw him lonely and just said that." Yunho says.

"Well you might wanna think of something quick because he's gonna start ask-"

" _So where are we going? What was it that you had planned?_ " Wooyoung who turned around and looked at two asked and the two older stopped.

"Told you." San says and looks at Yunho.

"I don't know I-"

" _You don't know what?_ " Wooyoung asks as he understood what Yunho said.

"Oh yeah, he's now starting to understand the language." San says and Yunho scratches the back of his head thinking of what to do.

"Ice cream maybe?" Yunho says, more like asks.

" _He said ice cream._ " San translates and Wooyoung's eyes lit up hearing the words and he happily nods.

" _Ice cream!_ Let's go!" Wooyoung exclaims and turns around heading his way to the ice cream shop as it is not a far walk from the dorms.

"That was easy." Yunho says and San nods.

"It's easy with him on a lot of things, but getting him to do his korean is a little struggle." San confesses and Yunho laughs a little.

"I wish I knew a little more English to he able to talk to him" Yunho says.

"He's getting better at understanding the language but pronouncing and speaking it is a little struggle." San tell him and Yunho sighs.

"But I don't understand english like you or Yeosang, I only know a few words." Yunho whines and San laughs and pats his back.

"You will talk to him properly soon." San tells him and they both look ahead when they hear Wooyoung.

" _You_ _guys_ _need to order for me still, I can't do that yet._ " Wooyoung yells as he stands in front of the ice cream shop and Yunho and San still behind but San heard him.

"What did he say?"

"That we need to order for him and he can't do it yet." San translates and Yunho nods and smiles catching up to Wooyoung but San keeps his normal speed now behind both of them but has a smile on his face.

He has enjoyed this day so far and he likes being with his friends and having a good day and being happy. He might have had a jealous break down at Jongho and Yeosang but they helped him and he is now enjoying his day again.

His day is always good as long as he is with Wooyoung.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of Halloween and both boys have been in their dorm doing nothing since that hang out with Yunho which was almost a week ago. They have been talking, doing korean, and stuck with assignments and studying so they haven't done much.

The only time they hung out with their friends was during breaks in between classes. They have been ordering food as they have no time to go out and get food now. Exams are a month away for them so they have been studying. Wooyoung has been catching up on a lot of work with the help of San.

Wooyoung's korean has been approving as the days pass by and San smiles everytime they spoke korean to each other and so has Wooyoung. They don't know why but they just love talking to each other in korean. Wooyoung has spoken to Yunho and Yeosang in korean and both males smile hearing it. He has also been getting closer to Jongho.

He has also learned how to type in korean so he could text his cousin a bit. He barely spoke to Hongjoong and Seonghwa as their exams are in a week and they have had their noses stuck in books as they have been studying and doing assignments as well.

San and Wooyoung are sitting at the olders desk highlighting notes and reading as they have been studying since they got back from classes. They have now decided to take a small break.

" _I never went trick or_ _treating_ _ever in my life._ " Wooyoung randomly says as he spins in the chair looking at the ceiling.

"Really?" San surprisingly asks as he taps his pencil on his desk bored.

"Yeah, parents didn't let me." Wooyoung says and stops spinning in the chair and looks at San.

"That's stupid and mean." San says and looks down at his book and sets his pencil down.

"I know right." Wooyoung sighs and spins in his chair again as he is bored.

"Can we stop?" Wooyoung asks watching the ceiling spin in circles.

"Studying?" San asks not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes" Wooyoung answers and San looks at the time and sees they have been studying and doing assignments for almost four hours and sees it getting dark outside.

"Yeah we can" San says and closes the books and organises them. Wooyoung stops spinning in his chair and smiles clapping happily and stands up to stretch.

"Finally!" Wooyoung exclaims and San smiles at him and leans back into his chair looking at the younger.

" _What_ _should_ _we_ _do now?_ " Wooyoung asks and San shrugs.

" _Wanna scare kids who go trick or treating? I_ _know_ _this neighborhood_ _where_ _kids trick or treat_ _every_ _year and trust me there's a lot._ " San says giving an idea and Wooyoung thinks but then shakes his head.

" _No, I don't like_ _being_ _mean to little kids who are enjoying their night so I'll pass._ " Wooyoung declines and San nods.

" _We could_ _take_ _a walk? It will be cold but still._ " San offers and Wooyoung smiles with a nod.

"Yeah I like that." San then smiles and stands up then stretches has he didn't stand up at all since they started studying.

"Then let's change into warmer clothes and then we'll go." San says and Wooyoung frowns not quite understanding that and San chuckles seeing him.

" _Change into warmer clothes._ " San repeats in english and Wooyoung nods realizing.

"Okay!" Wooyoung says and grabs his clothes from his closet and goes to the bathroom and San smiles seeing him being happy. He only changes his shirt and puts a hoodie on then puts his shoes on while Wooyoung is in the bathroom changing and getting ready.

He sits down on the chair and waits for Wooyoung to get out but once he sat down Wooyoung came out and he sighs and stands up.

" _Of course once I sit down you come out._ " San says and Wooyoung giggles shaking his head. The younger puts on his shoes while San grabs his coat and puts it on and grabs Wooyoung's coat and when the younger finishes tying his shoes he stands up and sees San holding his coat and went to grab it but the older hides it behind him.

"San~" Wooyoung whines and San smiles still holding it behind his back.

" _If you want it you know what you have to_ _do_ _to get it._ " San says with a proud smile and Wooyoung rolls his eyes but smiles softly anyways.

He steps closer to the older and gives him a soft sweet kiss.

San now teases Wooyoung to do this. He holds something up high so Wooyoung can't get it or hide it behind his back unless he gets a kiss from Wooyoung. Not being able to feel his lips against his he knows what to do now to feel them everyday and it has worked everytime.

But it messes with his feelings and Wooyoung's. A lot, they aren't dating but they are kissing and acting like a couple but no one knows about it besides them two. Their hearts have been racing everytime their lips meet. They even skip a beat when they look at each other.

San couldn't be more than grateful to have Wooyoung in his life.

San smiles softly and hands Wooyoung his coat. The younger grabs it and puts it on and grabs his phone then looks at San.

"Ready?" He asks and San nods "Then let's go!" He exclaims and the older smiles.

Both boys walk out and they head down the stairs to head outside and once they did they immediately felt the cold weather. They can see a small sunset but not much as the sun is almost gone and the sky turning a dark blue and stars coming out.

"Where we go walking at?" Wooyoung asks and they are already walking on the sidewalk on the street and San smiles hearing his sentence a little off but he knows he still needs practice but he just likes it when he sentences are a little off.

"I know a place we can go to." San answers and after a little he hears a hum knowing he knows what he said.

"What is it?" He hears the younger ask him.

"That's a surprise." He answers and Wooyoung rolls his eyes but smiles knowing he won't answer. They keep walking side by side, shoulders touching, and hands brushing against each other as they talk about random things.

As they were standing so close San decided to grab Wooyoung's hand in his and hold it. The younger smiles and looks down at their hands and looks ahead, his hand was freezing but his hand is warm now as San is holding it.

San looks over at the other and sees his smile and he smiles more just seeing him smile.

" _I see a lot of lights over there._ " Wooyoung says pointing over at an area seeing a lot of lights. San looks over to where he was pointing and smiles.

" _That's where_ _we're_ _going._ " San says and Wooyoung immediately looks at him.

"What is it?" He asks curisouly.

" _Every_ _Halloween_ _night_ _they_ _always_ _set_ _up lights and different booths but_ _it's_ _also scary. People dress up as monsters and creep up behind you_ _and_ _scare the shit out of you._ " San explains to him and Wooyoung nods and he holds the olders hand tighter.

" _Then you better not fucking_ _leave_ _me._ " Wooyoung says seriously and San laughs softly with a nod.

" _I promise I won't leave you._ " San says and Wooyoung tenses a little at the sentence but he let's it go for now. As they get closer Wooyoung intertwines their fingers and holds his hand tighter feeling scared.

" _Are_ _you_ _scared?_ " San asks looking at the younger who looks like his soul left his body.

" _Well n_ _o shit I haven't been to places_ _like_ _this_ _and I don't_ _know_ _when people are gonna_ _fucking_ _creep_ _up_ _on me._ " Wooyoung answers and San laughs softly.

" _They won't kill you_ _Wooyoung_ _, they will just_ _scare_ _you. It's apart of Halloween._ " Wooyoung let's out a shaky breath as they get to the entrance and what he was dreading to happen, happened.

Wooyoung let's out a scream and holds San's arm closely and walked forward quickly to get away as someone dressed up as a scary clown popped out of the bushes by the entrance.

" _My heart will stop tonight._ " Wooyoung says not letting go of the olders arm as they keep walking.

" _Why aren't yo- AH SHIT!_ " The younger screams as he got scared again and San laughs at how scared he gets.

" _My heart is_ _beating_ _too fast I swear it will stop._ " Wooyoung says hiding behind San.

" _Welcome to Halloween_ _Wooyoung_ _._ " The older says and Wooyoung sighs calming down but was soon scared again and a loud scream was heard.

" _I might go deaf by you._ " San says rubbing his ear from Wooyoung's loud scream as he was right beside him.

" _Your fault, you decided to bring me here._ " Wooyoung replies and the older rolls his eyes.

" _Well I thought it would be funny_ _and_ _it_ _i_ s" Wooyoung rolls his eyes and holds onto the olders arm tighter afraid to let go.

He has never been to places like these. But since now he can he's happy about it but right now, he is shaking and he swears his heart will stop from how fast it is beating.

But he isn't that scared because he is with San and he won't leave him. He will keep holding onto him until they are completely out which he wants right now.

San was laughing seeing Wooyoung get so scared a lot by every little thing and he loves how cute he is when he hides behind him or gets closer to him.

" _Ah shit!_ _Fuck_ _no! San_ _can_ _we please leave! I'm gonna start fucking crying if I'm not out._ " Wooyoung says and San looks at him and he can feel his shaking hands and he can see tears starting to come in his eyes.

" _Alright come on let's go, I had my fun_ _for_ _the night._ " San says and Wooyoung hits him.

" _Stop it's not funny!_ " Wooyoung whines tears threatening to fall out and they soon did when Wooyoung let out another loud scream as they were walking to the entrance and Wooyoung fell to the floor.

San tells the person to go away as he scared Wooyoung to badly. San never really gets scared from these but he does enjoy seeing his friends getting scared but when Wooyoung started to cry he felt bad.

He crouches down to his knees and looks at a shaky Wooyoung who's hiding his face. San gently moves his hands away so he can look at him. He sees a few tears that fell and he felt a tug at his heart and feels bad for doing this to Wooyoung.

"Hey, I'm sorry." San softly says and cups Wooyoung's cheeks and wipes away the tears and the younger kept looking at San's eyes not wanting to look away.

San then looks into Wooyoung's eyes and sees how bright they shine from the lights. How soft but scared his eyes look. He has always loved his eyes, they are just so pretty to not look away from.

Wooyoung knew it would be a struggle to look away from San's eyes the day he saw them. How pretty and soft they look and how they sparkle and light up at the little things that make him happy. How his eyes disappear when he laughs and smiles. He just loves it and he knows it is hard to look away from.

"Well look at that, the newly gay couple at the university." Both males have turns their head to the voice and Wooyoung's eyes widen and they both stand up with Wooyoung hiding behind the older.

"What do you want, Bambam?" San asks, not happy seeing him here.

"Oh just to say hi, how your relationship is going." Bambam says with a smirk. He was the one that was with his group of friends in the bathroom that hurt Wooyoung. San is definitely not happy to see them here while Wooyoung is scared, but this time he is scared of Bambam instead of the scary zombies and clowns.

"Why are you trying to get into our business? Mind your own damn business and leave us alone." San says and Wooyoung holds his hand tightly.

"Oh so you are dating, you haven't denied it. Hasn't been a full month and he's already dating someone, I knew he was a slut." San's blood boils at the words that was spoken about Wooyoung and his free hand balls into a fist.

"Don't fucking try me." San gritted teeth. San felt Wooyoung tug his sleeve for him to stop and leave.

"Try what? Say the truth about your slutty boy-" San's fist then collided with Bambam's jaw. The male stepped back from the hard hit. Gasps were heard around as people saw. Wooyoung looked at all of them and kept tugging San's arm and holds his hand again.

" _San come on just stop._ " Wooyoung says for only San to hear but he doesn't listen and Wooyoung's grip on his hand was gone when San threw another punch at the male.

"San! Stop!" Wooyoung yelled this time and grabbed the older and struggled to drag him away.

"You fucking asshole! I will get you!" San yells at Bambam as he was getting dragged away by the younger and they were soon out of the scary place.

"Alright! I'm fine." San says and Wooyoung let's go of San and is now a few feet away from him as he calms down. Wooyoung stands in his place and looks down at his feet feeling like this is his fault.

San glanced over at the younger and saw him looking down and kicking the pebbles on the concreat. He then walks towards the other and Wooyoung looks up at him.

"Are you okay?" San asks and Wooyoung nods.

"Are you?" San nods in response, not wanting to speak.

Wooyoung has many questions to ask, why he got mad, why he punched him, what Bambam said. But he's gonna wait because San was still fuming with anger.

"Son of a fucking bitch." San mumbles and groans turning around but Wooyoung grabs his hand stopping him.

"Wooyoung plea-"

"Stop." Wooyoung whispers and San sighs. The younger looks at his hand and sees his knuckles are a dark shade of red.

" _Does it hurt?_ " Wooyoung asks and San whispers a no.

" _I said does it hurt._ " Wooyoung says a little more serious looking at San, looking at his knuckles, he can tell it hurts but San isn't showing it.

" _Just_ _a little but I'm fine._ " San answers this time and Wooyoung softly brushes his fingers over his knuckles causing San to slightly move his hand and a little groan come from him.

" _It's not just_ _a little, it does hurt_." Wooyoung says and softly blows on his hand. San just keeps looking at him softly and admires him. He can feel the cool air on his hand from Wooyoung but he doesn't pay attention to that. All of his attention is on Wooyoung and only Wooyoung.

" _Let's go back._ " Wooyoung utters but San doesn't move or say anything. Wooyoung looks at him as he was looking at his hand still.

"San?" Wooyoung softly spoke looking at the older. He didn't get a response but instead San leaned in and felt his soft lips against his. Wooyoung widen his eyes as he didn't expect this since they are in public. But his eyes then flutter closed as San started moving his lips softly and Wooyoung kisses him back.

His worries and questions faded away because San has now taken over and all that is on his mind is San and San only. Wooyoung was still holding his hand as he was looking at it and San now holds his hand properly by intertwining their fingers, lips not leaving each others.

Wooyoung keeps getting more and more confused with his feelings and he swears if San is gonna keep being like this, his heart will finally be handed over to him but he doesn't want to yet. Not until he is sure, it hasn't been a full month they met, only two weeks and he already feels something and it scares him.

That he fell for someone in less than a month and regret it later. But he has a feeling San won't do anything to him that happened in the past. He doesn't know why but he just has that feeling. But he does have an uneasy feeling but he doesn't know what.

They were both interrupted when they heard a cough. They broke the kiss they didn't want to break and Wooyoung turns around as it came from behind him. He was scared at first but then was relieved it was just his friend Hongjoong.

" _Jesus_ _fucking_ _christ you_ _scared_ _me._ " Wooyoung says and Hongjoong smirks looking at the two.

" _Since when?_ " Hongjoong asks and Wooyoung widens his eyes.

" _No no don't think that yet, it's complicated._ " Wooyoung immediately says and San felt a slight tug at his heart but he also understands because he is confused with his feelings as well but at the same time no.

" _Hm alright, what are you guys doing out anyways?_ " The red hair boy asks.

" _I took him to the Halloween festival or whatever you call it place. I_ _enjoyed_ _it seeing how easily he got scared._ " San says and Wooyoung hits him and Hongjoong laughs a little.

" _Yeah he's easy to scare,_ _anything_ _else interesting that happened?_ " Hongjoong asked and Wooyoung looked a little hesitant but San wasn't.

" _I got into a fight with an asshole._ " San says, voice cold and Hongjoong wasn't expecting the voice change.

" _Woah what happened?_ "

"He fucking called Wooyoung a slut and I wasn't having any of it and punched him right in the face." San says and Wooyoung only understood a few words and he stayed quiet trying to figure out he was saying and huffed not getting it.

"What the fuck? Why the fuck did he have the balls to call my friend that?" Wooyoung doesn't know why Hongjoong suddenly got angry and not fully knowing the language yet is killing him.

"He said that because it hasn't been a full month since Wooyoung has been here and he's accusing we're already dating." San explains.

"Are you sure you aren't dating, I just saw you both-"

"It's complicated just like he said." San interrupted him and Hongjoong nods, not going further.

" _Are you okay though? No injuries in the fight?_ " Hongjoong asks and Wooyoung immediately looks up from looking down at his feet.

" _He claimed his hand didn't hurt but I proved him wrong._ " Wooyoung answers.

" _How?_ " Hongjoong frowns confused.

" _Easy._ " Wooyoung then rubbed San's knuckles and San hisses in pain and pulls his hand away.

" _That hurt!_ " San winces and Wooyoung innocently smiles.

" _Don't lie that your not in pain then._ " Wooyoung says and San rolls his eyes and Hongjoong chuckles at the two.

" _You need_ _to_ _put ice on your hand when you get back._ " Hongjoong says and puts his hands in his pockets as a cold breeze of wind blows through.

" _Why are you out?_ " Wooyoung asks now curious why he wasn't at his dorm and the older sighs.

" _Me and_ _Seonghwa_ _had a fight and I left to calm down._ " Hongjoong says and Wooyoung widens his eyes shocked.

" _How bad was it?_ " He asks, he knows whenever they have arguments or fights they get a little bit to much.

" _I left our dorm slamming the door shut in the middle of his yelling, that's your answer._ " Hongjoong replies.

" _What was the_ _fight_ _about?_ " San asks and the older looks at him.

" _His jealousy. He saw me with another guy at our school and_ _started_ _saying shit_ _that_ _wasn't true._ " Hongjoong says and San nods.

" _Mind if I stay at your dorm for the night? I was heading over there._ " He asks and Wooyoung immediately nods.

" _Yeah of course._ " Hongjoong smiles softly.

"Thanks." The three males then started walking back to San and Wooyoung's dorm for the night. San teasing Wooyoung for being how scared he was and Hongjoong sharing some childhood memories of him scaring Wooyoung. The younger wasn't having it and kept whining but they didn't stop but they soon did, because they started limping.

" _Why do you kick so hard!_ " Hongjoong says holding his leg. Wooyoung had kicked both of their shins to make them stop and it worked. Wooyoung had kept walking forward as the other two had to stop as they couldn't walk from how bad the pain was.

"Did he play soccer of something?" San winced in pain holding his leg as well looking at Wooyoung who was still walking.

"No, he played no sport." Hongjoong answers and he was now able to stand up but put most of his pressure on his other leg, same with San and they started walking but slowly as they were limping.

" _Maybe next time you will_ _learn_ _when to stop making fun of me!_ " Wooyoung yells back to the two males and they soon reached the property of the dorms.

" _Come on big babies you can walk faster than this._ " Wooyoung says turning around and has a proud smile on his face seeing his two friends at the bottom of the stairs.

" _Let me kick you in the shin so you_ _can_ _feel how it's like._ " Hongjoong says walking up the stairs now.

" _Nope, I_ _already_ _know how it feels like, thanks to you._ " Wooyoung says and Hongjoong rolls his eyes.

" _That_ _was_ _an accident, this was on purpose._ " Wooyoung shrugs and skips happily to his door and punches in the code and walks into the room, Hongjoong and San following behind but the door was shut so San had to put in the numbers on the keypad. Hongjoong being nosy watched and he somehow remembered the numbers.

"Where did he go now?" Hongjoong asks when they walked in and he doesn't see Wooyoung no where.

"Probably bathroom." San answers and feels his leg being completely fine now and he sits on his and the older sitting on the other bed.

"Tell me, what do you actually feel for Wooyoung?" Hongjoong had to ask, seeing them two tonight he was curious.

"I don't know hyung, like my heart races when I'm with him, I feel butterflies in my stomach when ever we hug or kiss, I get mad whenever someone says shit about him, like tonight, it hurts seeing him hurt. I even get jealous when he hangs out with Yunho or Yeosang." San explains to him and Hongjoong smiles listening.

"You love him." Hongjoong says and San immediately looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait hyun-"

" _Give me your hand._ " Hongjoong and San turns their heads to the sound of the voice and sees Wooyoung walking over to San with a bag if ice in his hands.

He sits down next to him and grabs his hand as San refused to and softly placed the ice over his knuckles. San hisses a little from the sudden coldness and feeling his hand sting.

He looks at Wooyoung who was looking at his hand as he wrapping it with a wrap to keep the ice on his hand. He kept looking at his features, even though he has seen them too many times already but he just loves his features.

How flawless he looks, how focused he looks, how soft his lips look and his eyes. Hongjoong sitting across the room watching them, he smiles at them.

He honestly thinks they look cute together. He has full trust on San now, knowing he fought a jackass for calling Wooyoung a name he hates, how softly and lovingly he looks at him.

At first he was cautious but now he's fine with San being with Wooyoung.

Wooyoung's gaze then went to San, knowing he was already looking at him. He stares back into his eyes and his heart beats fast. He doesn't know why he had punched the guy but he will ask tomorrow. He just want San to be okay for tonight and that's all, he will wait for tomorrow to ask the questions.

" _Are we gonna sleep or keep having a staring contest?_ " Both males quickly looked away when they heard Hongjoong. Wooyoung blushes a dark red and San clears his throat looking down.

" _Yeah let's sleep, it's getting late._ " San says and Hongjoong chuckles seeing how obvious they are.

" _Where_ _will I sleep?_ " Hongjoong asks and before Wooyoung could speak San did.

" _Wooyoung's bed._ " Wooyoung then widen his eyes and looked at San.

" _Then where will I sleep?_ " He asks in disbelief.

" _My bed._ " San answers.

" _Then where will you sleep at?_ " Wooyoung asks confused.

" _My bed._ " San answers again and Hongjoong smiles looking at San and takes his shoes off.

" _I- fine._ " Wooyoung slightly pouts but his body is filled with happiness.

The three males change into pajamas, Wooyoung sharing his clothes with Hongjoong and San takes off the ice from his hand and they lay down. Hongjoong on Wooyoung's bed while the other two sleep on San's bed.

They at first were laying down with their backs facing each other but San turns facing Wooyoung's back and wraps his arm around Wooyoung's waist spooning him.

Hongjoong seeing it makes him smile softly. He could see the blush creeping up on Wooyoung's cheeks but he doesn't move or open his eyes as he had them closed going to sleep.

They then drift off into a deep slumber for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

" _You're_ _honestly_ _so fucking difficult_ _you_ _know that?_ " San groans at Wooyoung who was sitting on the chair smiling innocently.

" _Just_ _give the boy a piggy back ride or else you and me both are gonna hear his_ _complaining_ _and it's not fun._ " Hongjoong says as he was putting his shoes on.

It was the next day and Hongjoong was getting ready to leave to head back to his place and San and Wooyoung are about to leave to attend their classes but Wooyoung won't get up unless San gives him a piggy back ride.

" _Then you know what to do to get it_." San says looking at Wooyoung and Hongjoong frowns confused.

" _What does he have to do?_ " He asks and the Wooyoung looks at him.

" _This_ " Wooyoung then stands up and walks towards San and the brunette smiles and the younger kisses him softly. Now Hongjoong thinks they are hiding something but he will leave it to them and wait until they are ready to tell him.

" _You guys are cute_." Hongjoong says and both males pulled away from the kiss and Wooyoung blushes while San smiles.

" _Alright come on_." San says turning around and leaning down for Wooyoung to get on his back. The younger smiles softly and gets on his back wrapping his arms around him while San holds his legs and he turns to Hongjoong.

"You ready?" The older nods and the three boys walks out.

" _Do you think you'll handle Seonghwa or will you have to come back again?_ " Wooyoung asks and turns his head to look at Hongjoong.

" _I think I can calm him down and explain everything to him without getting into a fight. But if we do, I'll call you that I'm coming back._ " Hongjoong answers and the younger nods.

" _Want me to drive you to your place? It is a long walk_." San says and the older shakes his head.

" _I'll take the bus, I took the bus last night but not long as I wanted to walk_." Hongjoong answers and San nods. They bid goodbyes and the two boys walk inside the University with Wooyoung still on San's back smiling.

"People keep looking at us." Wooyoung mumbles and lays his chin on the olders shoulder.

" _Let them, they're just jealous_." San says and Wooyoung smiles then nods.

"Okay." Wooyoung then sees his three friends down the hall while San keeps walking.

"Yunho! Yeosang! Jongho!" Wooyoung yells down the hall.

"My ear!" San covers his ear when Wooyoung yelled.

"Sorry." The younger apologizes and rubs his head softly.

"Hey guys." Wooyoung says softly when their three friends approach them.

"Someone is in a good mood." Yeosang says seeing the two and seeing Wooyoung happy.

"I woke up to him being loud and noisy. I don't know how he had so much energy in the morning until now." San says and Wooyoung starts playing with his hair.

"Stop you're gonna mess up my hair." San says moving his head but that didn't stop Wooyoung from playing with his hair still

"I don't care." Wooyoung says starting to make a tiny braid.

"Hey!" Wooyoung whined when San puts him down on the floor.

"I said stop, you didn't listen." Wooyoung then huffs and then a guy came up walking to them but Wooyoung didn't know him, he saw him before but never knew his name or anything about him.

"San, can I talk to you?" San turned his head over to the voice hearing his name.

"Jaehyun?" He frowns confused seeing him.

"Yes, now let me talk to you." Jaehyun says and San turns to look at Wooyoung.

" _Get to class I'll be there in a minute._ " San says and the four males walk down the hall while Jaehyun starts taking them to an empty hallway.

"What is it?" San asks looking at him not knowing why he needed to talk him as they never talked before.

"So you're close with Jongho right?" Jaehyun asks and San nods.

"I'm wondering, do you love him?" San frowns confused to why he asked him this.

"Hell no, why would I love him?" San says and frowns. Jaehyun smirks slightly.

"Well you seem to talk to him a lot, don't you?" San can tell he is doing something but he doesn't know what.

"And? Just because I do doesn't mean I love him, plus he probably loves someone else for all I care." San says, not wanting to say anything about Jongho or Yeosang because he knows they both wouldn't like it. San still doesn't know why Jaehyun is asking him these questions, of course he does love Jongho just in a brother way.

"He does get annoying and act like a child though." San mumbles but that didn't go unheard from Jaehyun and his smirk grows bigger.

"Alright thanks, you can get going now." San then looks at him confused and slowly nods.

"Alright." San then walks away going back down the halls. His mind was full of questions as to why Jaehyun just pulled him into an empty hallway just to ask those tiny questions.

But little did he know, Jaehyun took a recording of it.

**\----------**

"Why does dance have to be the first class? I stink for the rest of the day not being able to shower and then go to the rest of my classes." Yunho whines as him, San, and Wooyoung walk out of class after their dance class ended.

"Oh San, why did Jaehyun had to talk to you? You didn't mention anything about it." Yunho mentions and San shakes his head and Wooyoung looks over at him understanding what Yunho said, he also wants to know why he had to talk to him.

"Stupid questions I didn't care about, nothing important." He answers and the two males nod. He didn't want to tell them why, because they will find it weird and they don't want them to think of anything weirdly.

"I'm gonna skip for the rest of day, I'm getting a headache." San says and Yunho nods saying bye and hope he feels better walking to his class.

" _Wait, what did he actually say?_ " Wooyoung asked grabbing the olders wrist before he could walk away from him.

" _It's nothing_ _important_ _Woo, just stupid ass questions he could've_ _asked_ _someone else._ " San answers looking at the younger.

" _Where are_ _you_ _going?_ " Wooyoung asked softly and San steps closer to him.

" _I'll be back after class is over I promise, you'll have Yunho in class with you, he'll watch over you._ " San softly spoke now holding Wooyoung's hand. The younger nods looking at him.

"Kiss?" Wooyoung whispers and it was the word San wasn't expecting.

"In front of everyone?" He asks shocked and Wooyoung nods.

San smiles and raises his hands cupping Wooyoung's cheek softly and leaning in to give a soft kiss. Their lips just lingering against each other's, not moving, just a soft press of lips touching each other. San can't believe he's doing it in front of everyone that is walking around them, probably looking at them weirdly, surprised, or disgusted.

But he doesn't care, neither does Wooyoung. Even if they aren't together and just friends, they are still showing they have each other, but them two not knowing it, they are showing they love each other.

Happiness and confidence rises in them the moment they have touched each other's lips in front of everyone. Now no one can touch them or get in their way after seeing them.

They slowly break apart and their eyes flutter open and they immediately look at each other and Wooyoung smiles softly.

"Get to class now." San whispers and the younger nods. After San softly pecks Wooyoung's nose they both went their own direction, Wooyoung going to his second class and San leaving to go to his dorm.

He just wanted to be alone, he also did feel a headache coming so he wanted to go get his medicine before it can get worse. His mind was still full of confusion and questions from earlier.

_Why_ _would_ _he ask me those questions? Has he been hit in the head or something?_

San doesn't know, he shakes his head and hopes nothing bad will happen or anything to happen at all.

"Sannie!" San then stops and turns around confused hearing his name, especially a nickname. He sees a girl running towards him with a soft smile.

"Somin?" He asks now seeing her close and recognizing her.

"Yes!" She giggles softly looking up at San as she is shorter than him.

"Can we talk in private?" Somin softly asks.

_What's_ _with_ _these people wanting to talk to me?_

He doesn't know and it's making him really curious.

"Don't make it long please." San says and Somin nods and she grabs San's hand and the older immediately tenses and then pulls away not wanting to hold her hand.

"Sorry, I'm not comfortable doing that." San apologizes and Somin nods understanding.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." San then told her it was fine and that she didn't know. She then leads them to another empty hallway and San wonders what she is gonna do. San then leans against the wall looking at the girl waiting for her to speak.

"San, I like you and I have been for awhile now." She shyly says and San widens his eyes in utter shock.

"W-what?" He stutters. Not knowing what to say or do right now. He just got a confession from someone he barely knows and only seen her in dance class and that's it. They only spoke a few words to each other but that was it. He knows nothing about her and she knows nothing about him.

"I said I like you, not in a friend way, more than that.." She says again looking up at him. San was still speechless. He couldn't say anything as he didn't know what to say still.

But what brought him to widen his eyes, surprised and shocked at the same time was when Somin stepped on her tippy toes, hands on his shoulder, and she kisses him. San eyes were widen and he stays frozen, unable to move or react or anything. While her lips was still connected to his he heard a sound, like a click but doesn't know from what or where.

He then pushes her off now being able to react and move and he looks at her annoyed and he wipes his lips.

"Are you out of your mind? What gave you the right to come and kiss me? I don't mind the confession and I'm sorry but I don't know you and I don't feel anything towards you. Now all I ask for is for you to leave me alone." And with that being said, San had left. Once he turns the corner Somin had made a disgusted face and wanted to throw up and wipes her lips.

"Did you get the pic?" She asks looking down the hall and she saw Jaehyun turning the corner going to her with a smirk.

"I got it it's time to play now."

**\----------**

"Jongho! Yeosang! I need to speak to you please." San says rushing down the hall to Jongho's and Yeosang's class as it ended and he is desperate to talk to anyone so he chose his friends. He didn't go to Yunho because he knows Wooyoung is with him and they are still in class.

"What's wrong?" They both asked worridely.

"I think something is happening or gonna happen but I don't know what." San says and his friends frown confused.

"What? What do you mean? San you're gonna have to speak." Yeosang says and San sighs and pulls them to a less busy hallway.

"Jaehyun, he came up to me this morning and starting asking these weird ass questions. Then later Somin came up to me and said she likes me and she even kissed me. During so I heard like a click I think down the hall." San explains to them. Yeosang and Jongho still give him a questioned look.

"What questions was he asking you this morning?" Jongho asks and San was hoping he didn't ask that.

"He was asking if I love you, in a romantic way. Don't worry of course I said no, I only love you as a brother and that's it." San quickly says and Jongho looks at him shocked.

"Why me the fuck?" Jongho curiously asked but not sounding happy about someone that he doesn't know mention his name.

"I don't know Jongho but right now I'm just worried." San sighs and he leans against the wall.

"You will be fine San, it was probably nothing." Yeosang spoke and he looks at the older.

"How can you be so sure? Yeosang, she fucking kisses me I can't be okay from that. I don't even know her yet she had the urge to kiss me." San stated.

"If anything does happen, you can come to us and we'll figure something out, depends on what happened." Jongho tells San and the older nods.

"I'm just worried, I don't want anything happening especially if it's about me." San spoke worriedly. He honestly doesn't want anything happening to him or else he won't take it well. He will either be pissed, upset, or both. He doesn't like being messed with or any lies about him going out and people believing them.

Right now, he is just worried about Wooyoung. He hopes Wooyoung won't know anything about this because he won't be happy at all and it will drive him crazy.

"Just go to Wooyoung and do something with him that will clear your mind." He hears Yeosang say and he sighs. He looks at the clock and sees there is only thirty minutes left until his class is over. Right once he looks at the clock his phone dings. He frowns and takes his phone out and sees a message from Wooyoung which brought a smile to his face.

**Wooyoung:**   
_San! Teacher isn't in today, you have 30 minutes left or else your freedom in the class won't happen again and plus I want you here._

San smiles bigger when he read the message, more towards the last few words. He looks up at Yeosang and Jongho who keeps looking at him confused to why he is smiling.

"I need to get to class, Wooyoung texted saying teacher isn't in today and he wants me there. Bye!" And then San walked off.

Yeosang and Jongho looked at each other when San quickly left.

"He's in love." They both say at the same time and they both smile at each other when they said it and they both headed off to their last class.

San doesn't run or walk he is in the mix of speed walking and jogging to get to his class as he was on the other side of the building.

But he soon made it to his class and he walks in and once he does all the attention is on him but he doesn't care and as Wooyoung said there was no teacher he looks at the back of the classroom and he sees Wooyoung who is looking at him smiling softly at him. The younger waves at him and gestures for him to come over and sit down.

San smiles and walks his way over to Wooyoung and he sits down next to him.

" _Why isn't the teacher in?_ " San asks and looks over at Wooyoung who shrugs and eats a chip. San looks down at his hands and sees Wooyoung a back of chips.

"Where did you get those?" San asks pointing at the bag of chips.

"Yunho hyung." Wooyoung exclaims pointing at Yunho who is on his phone smiling at whoever he is texting.

"He always has snacks with him." San chuckles and shakes his head and then leans back into the seat.

"I've noticed." Wooyoung replies and then feeds San a chip. He smiles happily when San eats it with a smile.

Being with San brings him happiness and joy. He has his full trust on San and believes he won't do anything to break his trust. He already has his heart in his hands, ready to give it San and let him hold it safetly and just make him happy. Let him enjoy his life, not be controlled, not be hurt physically or emotionally.

Just seeing San once, even for one second makes his day, makes him feel better and that he will get through the day. He hopes San feels the same and he believes he does. He protected him, took care of him, helped him around and help him learn korean. He is close to being fluent. He is surprised he learned it quickly. Probably because he has heard the language everyday since he has been here and the words.

He can understand quite well but not there yet, his pronunciation needs help though. He can now understand the people around him who is speaking, he is able to read the language. He couldn't be more than happy to be living here right now.

"Wooyoung? Earth to Wooyoung!" Wooyoung snapped back to reality when San snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Yeah?" Wooyoung asks looking at San now.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out." San asked and Wooyoung nods with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. What, were you saying something?" Wooyoung was too spaced out to even realize San was speaking to him.

"Yeah I was, wanna get ice cream later?" The youngers eyes then lit up as he happily nods.

"Yes please!" San chuckles and smiles seeing how cute Wooyoung is about getting ice cream.

"Okay" Wooyoung finishes his bags of chips and the students leave the class when they saw class was over. The halls are now full of students still, there is not one minute where a hallway is empty in the University. But they are used to it but it does get annoying when people push past them causing them to drop things.

"Can we skip?" Wooyoung asks walking close beside San. The older looks at him surprised but then shakes his head.

"No we can't, not until these exams are over." San said and Wooyoung huffs.

"But why did you skip the first half of class?" Wooyoung whines and San shakes his head with a smile.

"You're adorable." He mumbles and Wooyoung smiles hearing him and he then decides to links his arm with San's arm. The older wasn't expecting him to do this but he honestly doesn't mind it. He doesn't care about the looks he's giving him.

They walk to their last class for the day and they thought it more boring then it usually is and they just wanted to leave, as well as other students in the class.

They were soon dismissed after the long lecture. San and Wooyoung were talking and smiling enjoying their time.

"Wanna get ice cream now?" San asked and the younger nods agreeing.

"Let's go." They then walk out of the building, walking to the ice cream shop they always go to. They hold hands on their way to the shop and Wooyoung skipping happily.

San keeps his pace which keeps Wooyoung by his side. Wooyoung then clings to him when a cold breeze of wind hits them and Wooyoung shivers.

"It keeps getting colder and colder" Wooyoung says and San nods as he shivers as well. They soon arrive to the ice cream shop and they order their ice cream and San pays for it. They decided to eat it inside so they can stay warm but it is also chilly in the place but not as much it is outside.

"You love strawberry." San says to Wooyoung. Everytime they have came here Wooyoung always got strawberry flavored ice cream.

"It's my favorite." He answers and licks his ice cream and smiles.

"I see that." San smiles looking at him and he enjoys every moment he can with Wooyoung. He likes to enjoy a lot of moments while he can because one day, things will happen and you aren't able to enjoy them no more.

What sucks more is when you think you'll spend the rest of your life with that person so you don't usually appreciate the moments as you think you will.

But you never know what the future holds for you. Many surprises come your way and you never expect them to happen. But when it happens, you feel broken and empty.

Feels like it is all your fault but at the same it might be your fault even when you didn't want it to be your fault.

No one can control the future, you just have to wait and see what happens and what is meant to happen.

You might suffer. You might feel like you don't deserve to be here. You will probably think about a lot of things you will blame yourself for happening.

But things might also get better. You will go through tuff shit but maybe after things will get a lot better. You just have to wait.

Waiting is all you have to do, nothing else.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up in the morning is what most people don't look forward to doing. You don't want to open your eyes to go through the stressful long day you have to deal with. You don't wanna deal with most people around you. You don't wanna know how the day is gonna go, might go bad, might go well but you still don't want to know.

But when the end of the day happens, you either regret it or you don't regret it. You either enjoyed your day or you didn't. You feel like going straight to your room and lock yourself in there for the rest of your life or you feel like staying up to enjoy more of the day. Your feelings might be broken or you might be happy.

Or, you survived or not.

It's all a mystery you have to find out. You probably don't want to but have too. Life is something you can't control all the time. You can control what you do and say, but you can't control the rest. But what you can't control about yourself is your feelings. Your heart.

You don't have control in your heart. Your heart controls itself. It might do wrong decisions but it might also do right things, like love.

Your heart might fall in love with the wrong person or the right person. You wish you have control in your heart but you don't. Your feelings is what sucks the most you can't control. The physical pain you feel in your chest when someone hurts you and makes you cry all night or more then one night. They also might hurt your feelings badly where you can feel it in your stomach as well.

It hurts so bad that you just lay in your bed, tears running down your face, hand over your mouth so you don't make any sound so no one hears you, a hand over your stomach because it hurts so much.

You have people coming up to you asking if you're okay, want to talk it out, want to give you a hug for comfort, but you push them away when you need them the most.

Wooyoung did that in America. Ever since his heart break with Yeonjun. His life turned dark, fell deeper and deeper into the darkness with no light and no way out. No one to help him get out of the hole. He's just left there in pain suffering even after his screaming, no one can hear his screams to help him.

He felt like he was the only person on the planet earth, lonely and having no one around him, no one there to see or hear him or maybe just a ghost that no one can see.

Being friends with Hongjoong and Seonghwa who was on the other side of the world and barely having communication from the different time zones was no help. He thought he was meant to be alone and suffer. He always thought what was the point of living if you are gonna die anyways?

There's this one secret, he hopes he won't spill to anyone. Only him and Hongjoong know about it and they both don't dare speak about it not at all not to anyone or even to each other. A secret they both will never forget about but whenever they think about it, it hurts them just to bring back _that_ day.

Wooyoung never thought he would've found happiness, at all. He thought it wasn't meant for him, until he met San.

Just hearing his name now makes him smile and feels happiness immediately enter him. Seeing the male in front of him makes all of his worries go away and all of his focus is on San. Even though he has his heart right in his hands, ready to hand it over to San. He doesn't want to just yet. Wants a little more time, just to make sure he is making the right decision before he gets his heart broken again.

It hasn't been a whole month yet since they've known each other but he already knows what he feels for the older and he just hopes _hopes_ the older does too. Even when he feels like he does because of his actions and the way San just looks at him, just looking in his eyes, he can tell he feels the same.

He will give it another few days, he wants to be really sure it's alright to do what he wants to do because he does not want to do the same mistake he did even though if San rejects he knows it was a mistake to fall in love _again_ and he hates his heart for falling for people so fast, so fucking fast he hates it.

It wasn't even a full week yet until he fell in love with Yeonjun, it has only been two week since he has fell for San. He doesn't understand why his heart does this. Fall so quickly only to end up broken. But he is telling himself it won't break this time.

Not this time.

Wooyoung wakes up to the sun beaming inside his dorm from the window as the early morning comes rising in. He looks at the time and sees it's seven in the morning. He yawns and goes to sit up only to be brought back down and his head now laying on a chest and he can hear the soft heartbeat in the chest he lays on.

He smiles softly and he closes his eyes wrapping his arm around the waist of the person knowing exactly who it is and he does not mind, not one bit.

The warmth he feels right now, he wishes it won't leave. He wants to keep the warmth because he doesn't want to feel cold again and be empty. After ages he feels happy.

"Few more minutes." He hears San mumble and he chuckles softly with a nod. He hears a satisfied hum come from the older. He opens his eyes again and he sees how his arm is wrapped around San's waist and he also sees San's hand laying on his arm and he smiles a little.

He slides his arm back causing San's hand to slide off and he could tell he was about to whine until he grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers and held it. The older gave his hand a slight squeeze.

" _Do we have classes today?_ " Wooyoung softly asks and lifts his head to look at the older who still has his eyes closer.

"No." San mumbles and the younger smiles.

" _Then get up_." The older opens his eyes with a frown looking at Wooyoung.

"Why?" San whines and Wooyoung sits up.

" _I wanna hang out_."

" _We can hang out here and it's still early._ " San groans and closes his eyes again.

" _I don't care come on_." The younger grabs San's arm and tries to pull him up but San doesn't move. Wooyoung then does one strong pull and half of San's body gets lifted up but what Wooyoung wasn't expecting was when San pressed his lips onto Wooyoung's.

He had his eyes widen for a few seconds until he closed them and kissed the older back. Feeling his lips on his is a feeling he can't explain. But he knows he wants to feel them on his forever. Never wants them gone and away from him.

The kiss between them soon broke and Wooyoung bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling.

"Don't do that." San spoke, his voice low and deep and Wooyoung chuckles.

" _I wanna go out_." The younger says and San nods.

" _Okay, we can go out. Where to?_ " Wooyoung shrugs and San sighs.

" _You confuse me._ " Wooyoung just smiles and gets off of the bed.

" _I'll get ready first then you_." San just nods and Wooyoung walks to the bathroom to get ready.

San lays back down and he sighs as a smile forms on his lips. He has felt this feeling before and he kinda forgot how it felt since it has been so long since he felt it.

He just doesn't want to feel the feeling that comes when/if he gets rejected. It's not a pleasing feeling. Makes you hurt and want to stop and end everything.

He hates the feeling, felt it before. Felt like his heart was actually thrown onto the floor and stepped on. Heart left in pieces and hurt. It takes forever for the pain to go away and collect yourself again, to live happily and not have to worry about the person you loved.

San didn't think he would fall for Wooyoung fast. Hates it but at the same time he doesn't. He thinks he will regret it, thinks he will end up hurt and regret every decision he made.

He doesn't want it to happened he really doesn't.

"Your turn." San looks up getting snapped back to reality and sees Wooyoung. Changed and ready so now it is his turn.

" _Okay I'll get ready and we can go wherever you want._ " Wooyoung nods with a smile and sits down on his bed while San goes to the bathroom to get ready.

He gets on his phone to distract himself and scroll through social media as he waits. His eyes go to the top of the screen when a notification pops up, a message.

He frowns seeing it's an unknown number. Doesn't recognize the number at all. He clicks on it taking it straight to the message.

**Unknown**   
_I want to show you something_

His confusion rises as he reads the message and sees it's in english so he believes it's someone from his classes as every student in his class knows he speaks english and not fluent korean yet.

He sends okay feeling like it won't be bad. He sits and waits and soon what popped up on his screen was an audio. He frowns not knowing what it could be but he clicks on it and listens.

 _"What is it?"_ He freezes hearing San's voice coming from the audio. It's in korean but he can understand it and hopes he will understand the rest that comes with.

 _"So you're close with_ _Wooyoung_ _right?"_ His heart starts racing hearing his name being mentioned.

 _"I'm wondering, do you love him?"_ His heart stops hearing that question.

_Does he love me? Wait why is that even being asked? I'm confused._

_"Hell no, why would I love him?"_ And after that his blood runs cold, feels his heart getting shattered. Tears quickly arrive in his eyes and feels the pain in his chest already.

 _"Well you seem to talk to him a lot, don't you?"_ He didn't stop the audio, wants to continue listening even when he knows it will hurt him more.

 _"And? Just because I do doesn't mean I love him, plus he probably loves someone else for all I care."_ A tear now rolls down his cheek, feels more of his heart shattering. It was silent on the audio for a few more seconds before he heard San's voice speak again

 _"He does get annoying and act like a child though."_ And that's where the audio ends. He bites his lower lip not wanting to make a sound knowing San would hear him and he doesn't want that. He looks at his phone screen again showing the messages of the unknown number.

**Unknown**   
_I got something else also_

He is scared of what else is gonna get sent to him. Feeling it will be related to San also. A few seconds pass by and a photo was sent and his heart stops.

It's a photo of San kissing a girl in the hallway. More tears fall out of his eyes rolling down his cheeks.

He is feeling what he felt before when Yeonjun didn't care about him and his feelings. But this hurts more. He thought San had felt the same, kissing him, hugging him, cuddling at night, doing everything with him and comforts him and is there with him everyday.

He even told San about Yeonjun when he told himself he wouldn't but he did. San said he wouldn't do what Yeonjun did. He remembers San promising him no one would hurt him not even him himself but look at what's happening now.

He feels anger rising in him. Towards himself mostly but also towards San.

" _Okay I'm ready we can go where-_ " Wooyoung looks up from his phone to look at San who walked out of the bathroom changed and ready because they were gonna hang out for the day. Wooyoung isn't doing that anymore.

He looks at the older with anger and hurt. Worry immediately hits San when he saw the tears.

" _Woo-_ " San was interrupted by Wooyoung immediately.

" _Don't_ " San frowns confused and he gets more worried for the younger. Doesn't know why he is crying and why he sounded angry when he interrupted him. He can see the anger and hurt clear in his eyes and he wants to know why and calm him down.

" _Wooyoung_ _-_ "

" _Choi San._ " Wooyoung doesn't know what to do anymore. Scream, cry, yell, punch something, throw things. He doesn't know, his emotions are everywhere.

" _Wooyoung_ _what the fuck? What's wrong?_ " San doesn't know what has gotten into him why he changed so suddenly. He was happy when he went inside the bathroom but when he came out he is now crying and angry and he doesn't know why.

" _Listen._ " Wooyoung turns the volume on his phone all the way up and plays the audio he listened to so San can hear.

Wooyoung's heart breaks again hearing the words come from the audio. He hates it. Hates it so much he wants to throw something or punch something.

His eyes are glued on San to see a reaction and he sees San's face go in full confusion.

" _Wait no_ _Wooyoung_ _he didn't say your name he-_ "

" _Really? I can clearly hear my name in that so don't say he said someone else because my name was in there!_ " Wooyoung interrupted him. Doesn't believe that there was another name mentioned besides his because can clearly hear his name. He already knows San is gonna lie about it because he tried to cover it up by saying he said somebody's name besides his.

" _You're not even letting me speak!_ " San says raising up his voice a little but Wooyoung keeps his glare.

" _What's this also?_ " Wooyoung then lifts up his phone again showing San the picture that was sent.

San widens his eyes seeing it is him but also Somin kissing him. He feels rage of anger building in him knowing who did this now.

" _Why are you like this? You have been here with me, kissing me, holding me close to you, want me to cuddle you every night, yet I get those two things and that all you did to me was fake just to play with me._ " Wooyoung speaks, hurt in his voice and in his eyes.

" _Wooyoung_ _you can't just start assuming shit, you can't think what's going on without someone explaining to-_ "

" _I don't need an explanation, what has been sent to me is very clear to me._ " Wooyoung gets up from his bed and goes to grab his bag but a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him.

" _Wooyoung_ _just stop and listen!_ " San can feel himself getting annoyed because Wooyoung won't stop and listen to him.

" _I've listened to enough today. That audio and picture-_ "

" _Why does it effect you so much? Why does that audio and picture effect you?_ " And those two questions made Wooyoung even more worse on the inside then he was. More tears arrive to his eyes and San feels terrible as he sees them.

A lot of words that have been told to him is now coming back into his mind and it's starting to hurt as he believes he's about to lose Wooyoung.

_One mistake you make, there's no bringing him back. You lose him, you lose him forever._

Those words have been stuck to him ever since they were spoken to him. He's scared. Scared he's about to lose Wooyoung because he doesn't want that. Losing Wooyoung will do something to him he knows no one has done.

Wooyoung doesn't know if he's gonna keep getting more hurt by the words San is choosing to say.

" _I think it is clear why and quite has been yet you have been just doing the same thing everyday and got me hurt in the end._ " Wooyoung yanks his hand away from San and grabs his bag and walks to the door.

And San doesn't want to believe what he thinks will come next.

_No, no please don't_

" _I'm done with you Choi San, don't come back to me because you won't get me again._ " The words that Wooyoung didn't want to say has left his mouth and saying his own words hurt him even more then he was right now. He immediately sees the hurt arrive San in his eyes. He can see his lip slightly quivering and his eyes getting filled with tears. But he looks away and walks out of the dorm with a heavy heart.

Wooyoung stands in front of the door, closes his eyes tightly while his hand is still on the doorknob holding it tightly and his heart broken in millions of pieces. He walks away from the door heading down the stairs tears rolling down his cheeks.

He puts his hood on as he was wearing a hoodie so no one could see him, he doesn't want anyone to see him broken.

He feels stupid for falling for someone he couldn't have, again. He hates himself for doing it. He remembers telling San all about it and said he wouldn't do what Yeonjun did but San ended up hurting him like Yeonjun.

He thought he would finally have a perfect life here but it didn't end up like that. Not even a full month in Korea yet and he already hates it here.

" _Wooyoung_ _!_ " He hears his name being called behind him but he doesn't stop walking or turn around.

" _Wooyoung_ _please!_ " He was turned around when a hand grabbed his arm and he glares at San who now stands in front of him. He can see the pain in his eyes clear and tears have already rolled down his cheeks.

" _Just listen to me and let me explain to you about-_ "

" _You can't explain about anything in audio. I heard my name and that question and that answer you decided to say told me that you were just playing with me and that picture._ " Wooyoung speaks coldly interrupting him.

" _I don't like her! I don't like girls and you know that!_ " San says annoyed because Wooyoung isn't letting him speak. He knows who did this it was obvious, he knows it was Jaehyun because he remembers having that conversation with him. But what confuses him is how was Wooyoung's name in it because Jaehyun clearly said Jongho, not Wooyoung.

" _Then why did you kiss her?!_ "

" _She kissed me god dammit!_ " Wooyoung keeps his glare on him, he'll let the picture go but he won't let go of the audio.

" _Still won't bring back from what you said._ " Wooyoung then yanks his arm around from him.

" _I hope you had your fun with me._ " Wooyoung turns back around and walks away.

" _Wooyoung_ _!_ " San calls out but Wooyoung just keeps walking.

Wooyoung chokes out a sob as he walks out of the dorm parking lot walking down the side walk to the bus stop.

He hates this, himself, San, everything. His emotions are all over the place, he can't think straight and he feels like he's gonna lose his mind. He wishes all of this to be a dream, to wake up from it and be happy and believe San has at least feelings for him. But he knows it's not and that keeps hurting him more.

He stands at the bus stop and is glad no one is there to see him messed up and crying and he was also glad he didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive.

He gets on the bus and only saw four people on, he walks all the way to the back of the bus and sits down next to the window and bites his lip to not make a sound.

He feels tired and just wants to sleep everything away. He wants to sleep the pain and his thoughts away, doesn't want to feel it right now. He wants someone to hold him, have a shoulder to cry on, something to hit or throw, wants to scream out his emotions and pain. He knows who will let him so that's where he's going.

He gets off the bus when he gets to a stop and he walks down the sidewalk to the university dorms of Hongjoong's and Seonghwa's.

He walks up the stairs to the building they both are in and stands in front of their door and knocks on the door and impatiently waits for it to open.

"Wooyoung?" The called male lifts up his head and sees Hongjoong. The older immediately got worried and brought him inside his dorm.

"Wooyoung what's wrong? What happened?" Wooyoung doesn't answer to his friend. He takes off his bag and wraps his arms around Hongjoong and cries. Seonghwa comes out of the bathroom and sees Wooyoung hugging Hongjoong crying.

Hongjoong looks at him worriedly as he wraps his arms around the younger and lets him cry. He doesn't know what's wrong but he wants to know so he could help him.

" _Why me? Why can't I just live happily here!? I can't be happy for once! I can't love anyone because I get rejected!_ " Wooyoung cries out his pain. Hongjoong holds him tighter and he hopes the person who did this to him isn't aho he think it is right now.

 _"I hate him! I fucking hate Choi San!_ " Wooyoung screams out and Hongjoong immediately looks at Seonghwa and can feel anger building up inside him.

"Hongjoong don't, I know what your thinking but don't." Seonghwa says seriously but Hongjoong was too pissed right now.

After hearing the name of the person Wooyoung cried out angrily and hurt, he felt pissed.

His best friend since childhood is hurt again, doesn't know if it's the same reason but he doesn't like it. He told San to not mess up or hurt him and look what happened. He's holding Wooyoung the same way as last time, him crying and screaming his emotions because he got hurt of from one boy he fell for.

" _Wooyoung_ _I will be right back I promise please stay with_ _Hwa_ _until I'm back._ " Hongjoong says as he cups Wooyoung's cheeks softly wiping his tears that just keep falling.

" _Joong_ _-_ " Wooyoung tried to speak but Hongjoong pulled away from his embrace and is out of the dorm.

"Kim Hongjoong!" Seonghwa calls out and quickly pulls Wooyoung into his embrace knowing he can't be left alone in a state like this.

Hongjoong walks down the stairs and grabs his keys from his pocket to his car and once he gets to it he gets in and doesn't waste his time and starts pulling out of the parking lot heading his way to San's dorm.

He's gonna hold himself back since he doesn't know the real reason why Wooyoung is like that. But he knows the person involved with it and he hates it. He had his trust on San. To take care of Wooyoung and be there for him and protect him. But today broke all of it.

He doesn't like how it happened so fast. Wooyoung is his best friend and forever will be. He treated him and protected him like he was his little brother. Didn't want any harm on him and wanted him to be happy and he hates how that's not happening.

He groans and hits the steering wheel while he is at the red light. He keeps driving to San's dorm and doesn't stop until he gets there and when he does he steps out of the car and walks up the stairs going up to the door and once he raises up his hand he looks at the keypad and stops for a few seconds and punches in the numbers he remembers seeing San put it and it unlocks and he opens the door immediately walks in.

When he does, the place is a mess and things are thrown everywhere. He is shocked with how of a mess it is because the last time he saw it, it was clean with a slight mess. It now looks like a tornado went through the dorm.

He turns around when he hears glass breaking and he sees San. He sees him on the bed clutching on his hair and he doesn't believe his eyes when he sees red liquid dripping down his arm. He looks like a mess and he sees his eyes red and puffy and tears down his cheeks.

Hongjoong can't believe his eyes right now.

"Okay, what the fuck happened?!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Choi San!" Hongjoong calls out and walks over to the other who didn't budge to look over. He crouches down in front of him and looks at him and he looks even worse from up close.

"What the fuck happened?! Why are you crying and why is Wooyoung at my place broken and yelling that he hates you?" Hongjoong asks, not having patience anymore.

"Jung Jaehyun happened!" San says and gets up and walks away from the older.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard" San angrily says and he wants to do more to release his anger.

"San!"

"What?! What the fuck do you want from me?!" San yells and turns around looking at the other.

"Answers is what I need from you! What happened? Why are you like this and why is Wooyoung hating you now? I'm losing my damn patience right now" Hongjoong says really close to losing his patience.

"What do you wanna know then? I bet Wooyoung already told you because it's obvious you're pissed at me. I also believe you won't believe me, so what's the point of saying it." San speaks and he keeps letting the tears fall, but he doesn't make a sound, his face not showing any emotion besides anger but his eyes says something else.

"He told me nothing what you did, all I got was him approaching to my dorm crying his eyes out and keeps saying he hates you." Hongjoong replies and crosses his arms.

"Ow that hurt, don't remind me that" San says and his voice cracks and he sits back down on his bed and stares blankly at the other bed.

Hongjoong sighs and searches around and finds a cloth and puts some water on it and walks over to San.

"Where's the wound?" He asks and crouches down in front of him and San doesn't look at him and holds up his hand and the older can see three cuts on his palm. He grabs his hand and places the cloth on his hand. The younger makes a little sound feeling the strong sting but keeps his eyes away and doesn't move his hand taking in the pain.

"What did you do San?" Hongjoong asks and the other looks out the window and let's the older take care of his hand.

"Stop assuming I did something when I didn't do anything." San firmly says and keeps his eyes looking at the window.

"Then tell me what happened or else I will lash out and it will not be pretty" Hongjoong says, annoyance in his voice.

"I said it was Jung Jaehyun. He did it, gave Wooyoung lies. I did nothing wrong that would hurt Wooyoung." San replies. Hongjoong can hear the hurt in his voice. He doesn't know who he's talking about but he doesn't have full convince yet.

"Okay then, what did he do?" Hongjoong asks and finishes cleaning off the blood and goes searching for the first aid kit.

"Apparently he recorded our conversation that was random, he asked me if I liked Jongho, my friend and I said no. He took the recording and edited it, changed Jongho to Wooyoung and sent the audio to him." San says and looks down at his hand and he can hear the older still finding the first aid kit.

"It's in the bathroom Hongjoong" San says and the older heads his way to the bathroom and soon comes back with the first aid kit in his hand and sits down in front of him and grabs his hand and starts putting bandages over the wounds. As he does San watches him, his face blank and is lost in his thoughts.

His mind goes back to all the good and fun times he had with Wooyoung. He remembers the first time he met him, the same time he met Hongjoong too. He remembers him whining about learning korean and not understanding or being able to speak it.

He likes how social he is and how he became friends with his friends so fast. He enjoys his company, his smile can light up the whole room and make anyone smile. He loves his high pitched laugh that makes anyone laugh.

How his eyes light up when he gets happy or excited.

Everything about Wooyoung is what San loves.

But he lost it all and doesn't know how to bring him back.

He feels his heart shatter again and tears approaching his eyes. Not a second later tears are rolling down his cheeks again and feels his body going numb.

He doesn't know how long he's gonna feel like this but wants it to end already.

"San? San come on" Hongjoong says softly and nudges his shoulder to snap San out of his thoughts.

"San!" Hongjoong raises his voice and San snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the older but doesn't say anything. His tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"How bad do you want Woo back? How much do you actually care for him?" Hongjoong asks, his voice soft and calm.

"Enough that I will take a bullet for him. I want him back and I'll do anything to have him back I just want him back." San says with a broken voice. The older wipes away the tears but they keep falling and he stands up.

"The only thing I will do is talk to him but I don't think he will let the word San leave my mouth, but I can try. What you can do is go to that Jaehyun guy and deal with him." Hongjoong says and the younger looks at him and just nods.

"Take care of that too, change the bandages everyday. I'll be back to make sure." Hongjoong says pointing at his hand the other just nods.

"Get some rest San, me and Seonghwa will take care of Woo." The older says and pats his shoulder softly and walks to the door.

"I'll come here tomorrow to check on you" San just nods and the older leaves the dorm. He sighs hoping San won't do anything bad or worse than he is now.

He goes to his car and leaves heading back to his dorm to check on Wooyoung.

He hopes that Seonghwa got him to calm down or to sleep. He just hopes Wooyoung doesn't repeat something he did after the incident with Yeonjun.

He soon gets to his dorm and walks up the stairs and walks inside. He sees Seonghwa holding Wooyoung in his arms with the younger sleeping.

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did" Seonghwa says when he sees him as he keeps rocking back and forth with the younger still sleeping.

"I didn't hurt him don't worry" The other says and takes off his shoes.

"How is he?" Hongjoong asks and walks over to him and looks at Wooyoung.

"Took awhile to get him to calm down but I managed to get him to sleep" Seonghwa answers and the other nods.

"What about San? What actually happened?" The older asks and the other sits down.

"He was just like Woo, crying and hurt, emotionally and physically" He answers and Seonghwa frowns.

"Physically?"

"He hurt himself, how? I don't know he just had three wounds on his hand and was bleeding down his arm so I took care of him and talked to him" Hongjoong says and the other nods.

"It was a guy named Jaehyun that did it, San didn't do anything and gave Woo lies that he believed" Hongjoong tells him what San told him about what happened.

"So San did nothing?" Hongjoong nods and sighs.

"I'm worried for both of them especially Woo, I can't be with him every minute of the day and I'm afraid he's gonna do something" Hongjoong says and looks at Wooyoung.

"I know you are, but I'll assure you he will be fine, he has gotten better and smarter" Seonghwa says and rubs Wooyoung's back softly as he keeps sleeping soundly.

"I know he has but I'm still worried" Seonghwa nods understanding and looks at him.

"It will be okay" The older assures him and for the rest of the day they watched over Wooyoung as he slept most of the day.

**\----------**

Wooyoung wakes up the next morning and already feels like going back to sleep. Doesn't want to go to his classes but knows he has to. Doesn't even want to step foot out of the bed he is laying on but knows he has to. Doesn't want to do anything anymore and just sleep, sleep off his pain.

He feels numb and tired. Tired physically, mentally, and emotionally. He wants it all to end and be over with. He wants to be happy and feel like he can be himself with no one judging him.

He slowly opens his eyes, sees the sun beaming inside the room, sees Seonghwa busy in the kitchen cooking but doesn't see Hongjoong and frowns a little but lets the thought go away thinking he just went to classes.

He lets out a deep sigh before sitting up and hangs his legs off the bed feet touching the floor, already wants to lay back down again.

"Good morning" He looks up to the sound of the voice and already knows who it belongs to and looks at Seonghwa that is still cooking.

"Did you sleep well?" The older asks and Wooyoung just hums in response. The older sighs and picks up the plate of breakfast he just made for him and walks over to the younger.

"Try and eat something today" Wooyoung looks up at him and looks at the plate of food in front of him. Doesn't feel like eating and lost his appetite but knows Hongjoong or Seonghwa won't be happy if he doesn't at least eat something. He sighs and grabs the plate and sets it in his lap and looks back up at Seonghwa.

The older seeing the look in his eyes knowing what he's trying to tell him.

"Please Wooyoung, at least the bacon" He says and the younger looks back down at the plate and picks up the slice of bacon and takes a bite out of it. Taste not as similar as usual with the lost of appetite. He sighs and sets the bacon back on the plate.

" _I can't_ _Hwa_ _, I don't have the appetite anymore_ " He says and hands the plate back to him and stands up and goes to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Seonghwa watches as he goes and shakes his head a little and goes back to the kitchen and sets the plate on the counter. His attention is now at the door when he hears the lock on the door being unlocked and opening when Hongjoong walks in.

"Hey, how's he doing?" The blonde asks when Hongjoong closes the door and looks at him.

"He was asleep when I walked in, place is still trashed but at least he's sleeping" The red hair said and the older nods.

"How is he?" Hongjoong asks when he sees the bed empty and the bathroom door closed.

"He won't eat, said he lost his appetite and only took one bite of bacon and handed the plate back to me and went to the bathroom" Seonghwa says and the other sighs and looks at the bathroom door that is still shut.

"I just hope San fixes-" He was then cut off when the bathroom door swings open, Wooyoung looking at him and isn't surprised to see tears running down his cheeks.

" _Don't say his name_ " Wooyoung says and Hongjoong looks at him apologetically.

"Wooyoung-"

"No! Just, stop" The younger says as his voice breaks and shuts the door again locking it.

Hongjoong turns his head and looks at the older and rests his head on his shoulder and sighs closing his eyes.

"I can't keep seeing them like this Hwa, hasn't even been twenty-four hours and I hate seeing them like this" The older nods leaning his head on the younger and rubs his back softly.

"I know baby I know, it will take time" Seonghwa speaks softly and pats his head softly and picks up a piece of bacon and hands it to him.

"Here, eat while I go calm him down" The red hair boy just nods and grabs the bacon and takes a bite out of it while Seonghwa goes to the bathroom door and knocks on it gently.

"Youngie?" He speaks softly and waits for a response.

"Wooyoung?" He asks again when he doesn't get an answer but then the door unlocks and it opens, revealing a crying Wooyoung who immediately goes into his embrace, his arms wrapping around the older tightly as he cries.

Seonghwa wraps his arms around the other, his hand placed on the back of his head and the other rubbing his back softly letting him cry.

**\----------**

San wakes up and opens his eyes to the sound of knocking on his door, he sighs seeing how his dorm looks like and knows he needs to clean it up but he decides to leave it alone for now.

He lets out a groan as he sits up and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels a headache. He sighs deeply and opens his eyes again and his eyes land on the empty bed in front of him. He feels the pain in his heart again, he feels tears coming and not a second later a tear is rolling down his cheek.

He closes his eyes wanting the pain to stop but knows it will be awhile for that to happen.

He hears the knock on his door again opening his eyes and gets up walking to the door. At the moment he doesn't care what he looks like or that his dorm is a mess to have anyone come in. He grabs the doorknob and winces forgetting his hand is wounded and bandage and uses his other hand and opens the door revealing Yeosang and Jongho.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Yeosang says once he sees San looking like a mess. Eyes red and puffy from crying and still is, hair messed up, he sees his hand wrapped up in a bandage and can see his dorm trashed when he looks in.

"Hyung what happened?" Jongho asks and the older just steps to the side letting the two walk in. He closes the door after they walk in and he watches them as they are looking around the place.

"Where's Wooyoung?" Yeosang asks and San feels a tug in his heart hearing the name.

"He's not here" He answers and walks to his bed and sits down.

"When will he be back?" Jongho asks and looks at him and goes back to looking around the trashed dorm wondering what happened.

"Probably never" San replies and the two males look over at him with a confused face.

"Okay what happened? I can tell it's not good" Yeosang says and sits down on the other bed as well as Jongho.

"No it's not and I'm pissed and hurt" The brunette says and lays down on his back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Well then speak"

"Wooyoung told me something that happened to him that had hurt him, I promised that I wouldn't hurt him like that, and guess what, it happened anyways" San says to them, feeling his voice break towards the end and closes his eyes tears welling up again and swallows the lump in his throat.

"What did you do?" Jongho asks, doesn't know what happened still and wants to get all the information to get what's going on.

"I did nothing, it was Jaehyun that did it" San answers and lets the tears slip out and fall.

"What did the asshole do this time?" Yeosang asks and leans his back on the wall crossing his legs.

"Gave Wooyoung lies. Jaehyun took me somewhere private and more quiet to talk to me and asked me questions, he recorded the conversation and edited it and sent it to Wooyoung as well as a picture of a girl kissing me" San explains to them.

"And because of that, Wooyoung left and now the both of us are hurt" San finishes and wipes the tears that fell and sighs.

"Fucking asshole, how many times is he gonna keep spreading lies hurting people?" Yeosang says annoyed.

"I don't know but he needs to stop, it isn't funny and it ruins a lot of people's relationship and friendship" Jongho says and San sighs and sits up.

"He's gonna get taken care of when I get courage to, right now I can't especially with this" He says and holds up his bandaged hand and sets it back down.

Their attention then goes towards San's phone as it rings. He sighs and grabs his phone and looks who's calling and answers.

"Yes hyung?" San says when he answers the phone.

"Hey you're awake now, how are you doing?" Hongjoong asks when San answers. The two males in front of him look at him confused not knowing who he is talking to.

"Still the same" San answers and rubs his forehead closing his eyes.

"What about your hand? Did you change the bandage?" The older asks on the other line.

"No I haven't, but I have my two friends over so they will help me" San replies and sets his hand down and looks at the two in front of him that are still looking at him.

"Good, just keep taking care of it until they are healed and don't let the wounds touch anything or else it will get infected" Hongjoong says and San nods a little.

"I know I know don't worry about me, just keep your eye on him for me, please" San says and looks down closing his eyes.

"I will San" The older replies and San nods a little and stays silent for a few seconds.

"How's he doing?" He asks and traces the designs on his bed sheets and he hears a sigh come from the other line.

"He's still crying, he lost his appetite and won't eat, and he won't let your name leave our mouths." Hongjoong tells him and San feels tears welling up and sighs deeply and lifts his head up and looks at his friends that are still looking at him. They look at him sadly seeing how broken he looks and sees the tears roll down his cheeks.

"So he really doesn't want to deal with anything about me?" San asks and feels his voice break.

"San it's not gonna stay like this, when you get the courage and chance to talk to that Jaehyun guy to fix this he will eventually go back to you" Hongjoong says and San close his eyes and sighs deeply.

"Do you even think he will? You know what happened back when he was in America after the incident with Yeon-"

"San, San, we don't speak of that. You are a different person, you aren't like him. No where near like him, if you really want Wooyoung back, get things together with Jaehyun" Hongjoong tell him and San sighs.

"Okay, okay"

"Good, I got to go now, I'll call you later to check up on you" The older says and San hums in response.

"Bye San"

"Bye hyung" He hangs up the call and sets his phone down and lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes.

"Who was that?" Jongho asks and he gets up from the bed and goes to sit down next to the older and rubs his back softly.

"Hongjoong, he's Wooyoung's friend." San answers and lays his head on the youngers shoulder keeping his eyes closed.

"God this hurts so much" He says and Jongho pats his head softly.

"Let's get you out for some fresh air" Yeosang says and San opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Can we get ice cream too?" He asks and the older nods.

"Yes we can" He replies and San nods and lifts up his bandaged hand.

"We need to change this first" He says and Yeosang nods.

"Let's take care of that then, after that you'll change your clothes and wash your face and we'll head out" Jongho tells him and pats his back.

So they do just that and they leave and now it's time for Jongho and Yeosang to cheer San up for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Wooyoung sighs deeply as he stares at the door in front of him. Scared to walk in to see San in there but he needs to gather his stuff together to bring to Hongjoong's dorm. He doesn't hear anything inside the dorm but doesn't want to assume the other isn't in there.

" _If he's in there just ignore him, ignore him, okay? Okay_ " He talks to himself and closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

He opens his eyes again and presses the buttons on the keypad making the door unlock and slowly opens the door and peeks in. He doesn't see anyone but he does see the dorm trashed and messed up. He doesn't remember the dorm looking like this when he left, it was clean and organized but now it's the opposite.

He gasps when we walks in, the door closing behind him.

" _What the hell, what did he do?_ " He says and looks around the place. He didn't expect for the dorm to look like this.

" _I don't have time to question, I came here for my stuff nothing else_ " He says and he starts walking around the dorm, careful where he steps and he grabs his bags and opens them. He opens the closet and starts grabbing his clothes, putting them in his suitcase to bring back to his friends place.

He notices a few things are on his floor and picks them up.

" _Jesus christ even my stuff? What the_ _fuck_ " He mumbles and goes to pick up his notebook that got thrown to the floor until something caught his eye. He sees a few drops of dried up blood. He frowns looking at the drops.

He lifts his head up and looks more around the room and sees the first aid kit has been left out.

" _Don't tell me he-_ " He starts but freezes when he hears the sounds of the buttons on the keypad being pressed. He thought he would still have some time left to pack up the rest of his stuff but his hopes were up too high.

_Fuck_ _he's back_

He closes his eyes shut when the door opens and the sounds of footsteps stopping in their steps. Room dead silence.

Wooyoung feels his heart beating fast, he doesn't want to face the other, look at him, doesn't want to hear his voice. He doesn't want to deal with him.

"Wooyoung.." The voice he didn't want to hear spoke. He can hear the tone in his voice, a tone of sadness mixed with hurt. He knows his back is towards him so he opens his eyes and continues to pick up his things placing them in his bag.

"Wooyoung please" San who stands at the door looking at younger, watching him gather his things, his heart breaking into more pieces as Wooyoung ignores him. He feels the tears coming into his eyes again today.

He just stands at the door, watching Wooyoung putting his stuff in his bag and suitcase, knowing where he is bringing them.

Wooyoung zips up his bag and suitcase and slides his bag over his shoulder and sets the suitcase down and stops for a second and closes his eyes, knowing he has to turn around to face him.

_Just ignore him, walk right past him and you'll be good._

He opens his eyes again and turns around, his eyes landing on the older. He tightens his grip on the suitcase, feeling his heart break again. He can see the tears in San's eyes, he can see pain written on them but he doesn't want to believe he's hurt. He glances down at his hand and sees it's bandaged, he remembered seeing the few blood drops on the floor and broken glass on the floor.

_He cut himself with glass_

San looks at the younger, he sees pain written on his face, he can see his eyes are red and puffy from crying just like his own. They both are in the same state but Wooyoung doesn't want to believe he's hurt for losing him after what San had said in the audio about him.

_He's probably doing this just to try and win me back, it won't happen, no it won't_

He lifts up his suitcase to get it across the room as he can't roll it from the messy floor. Thinking San would move out of his way to let him out, he doesn't.

"Wooyoung please let me-" San starts but Wooyoung looks at him cutting him off.

"Move" He says and San feels his chest sting with the pain he feels from his heart.

"Listen to me Woo-"

"Move!" Wooyoung repeats but a bit louder. Wanting to get out but is getting frustrated San won't let him and is afraid he will break down as he feels it coming. He looks at the older again, wants to scream and yell at him but he is in no mood to do that, he just wants to walk out of the place and go back to Hongjoong's place and cry there.

"San, I said m-" His words get cut off when he feels a soft pair of lips pressed onto his. The pair of lips he missed feeling on his own. He squeezes his eyes shut, now feels tears rolling down his cheeks, needs to pull away but doesn't want to.

His mind keeps telling him to pull away but his heart keeps telling him to stay. But he listens to his mind instead and pulls back. He doesn't look at the older, feels like he will break down any second and if he looks at him he will. He takes his bags and walks past San leaving the dorm and he hears a sob from San when he walks down the hall.

He lets out a shaky breath as he walks down the stairs and into the parking lot. He stops and closes his eyes tightly and chokes out a sob, feeling pain in his heart. He puts his fingers over his lips, misses the feeling of having San's on his but no matter how bad it hurts he can't go back.

He holds the strap to the bag tightly and takes a deep breath to try and calm down his breathing and to help him stop crying.

"Wooyoung?" He hears and he turns his head to the voice and sees Yunho walking over to him looking concerned and confused.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yunho asks when he gets to him and sees he is crying.

"Please, just-" Wooyoung starts but lets out a sob and leans his head on Yunho's chest. The older wraps his arms around him hugging him and rubs his back softly and lets him cry. He doesn't know why he's crying but he will let him cry until he's done and ready to explain.

**\----------**

" _Wooyoung_ _finally I was about leave to find you, where were you? You worried us_ " Hongjoong says when he sees Wooyoung walking into his dorm.

" _Sorry, I was at a friends place_ " Wooyoung says and sets his bag down beside his suitcase. Kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket and goes to Seonghwa who is laying on his bed and lays down next to him and cuddles him snuggling into his chest and closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

"What happened?" Seonghwa asks and wraps his arm around the younger and rubs his back softly.

Wooyoung stays quiet for a few seconds and hesitant to answer the question.

" _He kissed me_ " He said and Seonghwa and Hongjoong both look at each other, don't know what to say.

" _What did you do?_ " Hongjoong asked after a few more seconds looking at the younger.

" _I pulled back and left. A friend bumped into me and I went to his dorm for awhile and talked to him_ " Wooyoung answers and keeps his eyes closed, feels himself getting more tired and wants to sleep.

" _Wooyoung_ -"

"Hyung _I'm tired, I don't wanna keep talking about this. I'm gonna sleep for the rest of the day_ " Wooyoung says and moves away from Seonghwa and puts himself under the bed covers. Hongjoong sighs and decides to drop it.

Wooyoung eventually falls into a deep slumber and Seonghwa and Hongjoong quietly finish off the day to not wake up the younger and when night has fallen the couple lays on Hongjoong's bed and falls asleep in each others arms.

**\----------**

San stays on his bed, sitting on the edge and his eyes staring blankly at the ground. The previous day replaying in his mind.

Seeing Wooyoung packing his things, ignoring him, pulled away from their very last kiss and walks right past him leaving him.

He chokes out a sob.

He misses him, badly. It may have been a month of them knowing each other, don't know everything about each other, just the hard parts of their lives, what they like and don't. He had grew attached to the younger so quickly he couldn't believe it.

He wants him back but he doesn't know how to get him back. He doesn't know how to prove to Wooyoung what he said wasn't about him.

But he will one day, he has to, he needs to so he can get him back.

But his head hurts, the headache throbbing in his head from all the crying he did so he takes some pain killers and lays on his Wooyoung's bed, it still has his smell on it and it made San cry again to the point he cries himself to sleep.

**\----------**

It was the next day and San had forced himself to go to classes because he can not miss them. He was quiet, he looked tired and done with everything. A hood over his head as he has his hands in his pockets walking down the halls.

Students are looking at him differently, not used to this San. They always saw the socially San in the halls with his friends, laughing and smiling. But no one dares question or go to him as they know he wants to be left alone.

But that breaks when two people are standing beside him, his friends, Yeosang and Jongho.

"Hyung" Jongho calls out and looks at him, the older just hums in response.

"Me and Jongho wanna take you out, you need it" Yeosang says as he looks at his friend. San sighs and brings his hands up and rubs his face, tired and wants to sleep.

"Not today" San replies. Yeosang then looks at Jongho and the younger thinks for a few seconds and he is now standing in front of the brunette making him stop in his tracks.

"We aren't taking no for an answer. You are coming with me and Sangie and hanging out, you're not the only one going through a rough time you know?" Jongho tells him. San looks at him and puts his hands back in his pockets.

"What are your plans then?" He asks him.

"Uhh.."

"You don't even know, so no-"

"We will think of something during the day until classes are done. Just come on, hang out with us and let us help you at least feel better today" Yeosang cuts him off, now standing beside Jongho and looks at the brunette.

"Guys please-"

"Choi San" Yeosang cuts his words. San sighs in defeat.

"You two better not fucking third wheel me" San says and walks past the two. Jongho and Yeosang look at each other with a successful smile and they follow their friend continuing off the day.

And when it came to going out and have fun, the two was almost successful to make him forget Wooyoung for the time being. His mood went down at the mention of Wooyoung's name and now Yeosang and Jongho are following him apologizing.

"Hyung~ I didn't mean to say his name! It just slipped out, I'm sorry~" Jongho whines out to the older. They were at a candy store when Yeosang and San wanted to have some sweets.

"Your plan was to make me forget it but then you mention it, nice way to help me" San bit back and puts his hood over his head. Jongho stops his tracks and lets out a sigh of defeat and looks at his boyfriend. Yeosang sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jongho asks the older. Yeosang looks at him and turns his head the other direction to look at San who was still walking, not waiting on the two.

"This" Jongho frowns confused when Yeosang grabs his wrist and drags him to San.

San hates how his mood instantly went down and lost his appetite for candy, basically anything now.

They went out to a restaurant and ate there. Yeosang and Jongho talking about funny and embarrassing memories they all had and at that moment the thoughts of Wooyoung were gone as he was laughing and enjoying the company of his best friends. They went to the park to chill out there for a bit and talk and that was when Yeosang mentioned he wanted candy and San wanted some too so they went to the nearest candy store.

As they were walking around, Jongho didn't think San was near them when he asked Yeosang if they should buy some for Wooyoung but little did he know San was in the next aisle over and heard him clearly.

The brunette shakes his head a little and sighs. Keeps his hands in his pockets and walks out of the store but stopped in his tracks when Yeosang and Jongho stand in front of him.

"Guys-"

"No, San. Listen" Yeosang interrupts him, San sighs and stays quiet.

"We know you are hurting and miss Wooyoung and want him back. We know a lie was told to him, you tried to tell him and explain to him but he didn't want to listen. That's his fault now. You can't let a stubborn sensitive person ruin you because of something you didn't do wrong. I know I sound like an ass and saying shit about Wooyoung but it is the truth" Yeosang says, his voice in full seriousness. San looks at him in shock with what he just said.

"He's like that because of what happened to him in his past" San mentions to him

"And that adds to it. Did someone hurt him or something?" Yeosang asks him and San nods "He can't let his past control his future. He needs to know that everyone is not the same"

San sighs but nods his head agreeing with him. Jongho stands there looking at Yeosang in shock because he hasn't heard him speak like this.

"Good, now get your ass back inside we're getting candy and we're going back to the dorms" San chuckles at his friend and looks at Jongho.

"Your boyfriend comes with surprises everyday" San mentions and Jongho scoffs.

"Tell me about it" The two laugh and walk inside following Yeosang.

To San's surprise, the rest of the day went good. He was smiling and laughing again with Jongho and Yeosang. He stays at the couples dorm because his is still a mess and he doesn't want to deal with it for the rest of the day, he'll handle it another day but today isn't that day.

Wooyoung did come to his thoughts again but it didn't ruin his mood because he was listening back to Yeosang's words.

He agrees that Wooyoung can't let what happen to his past control his future, believe that everyone he meets or falls for is the same when it isn't true but he doesn't know how to get that into Wooyoung's head. Maybe he can talk to Hongjoong tomorrow about it.

But at the moment, he wants to hang out with his friends and have fun with them and that's what he does. He'll worry about everything else later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a way much shorter chapter for this one, sorryyy

"Hey! Hey hey hey! Okay okay I'm sorry!!" San exclaims loudly while trying to block the hits he is receiving from Yeosang while Jongho just watches while snacking on some chips.

"I won't hesitate to kick you in the dick asshole" Yeosang hisses and pushes him down onto the bed and goes back to Jongho.

"I think you would've learned by now to not ask who tops so you wouldn't get killed" Jongho says and wraps his arm around Yeosang who leans against his chest. San fixes himself and ruffles his hair and looks at the two.

"Come on now, it's not hard to answer but I assume by the reaction I get, Yeosang for sure is the bottom" San replies while sitting up straight on the bed but soon raises his arms up to defend himself when Yeosang gets back up heading to him.

"Rest in peace hyung" Jongho says and watches the two and chuckles to himself.

"Hey hey! Ow!! Hey my phone is ringing! Let me answer it!" San laughs and tries his best to dodge Yeosang's hits.

"You're going back to your dorm is what you're gonna do" Yeosang says after giving him his last hit and goes back to Jongho. San rubs his arms from the pain he is feeling but it will go away soon. He grabs his phone that is still ringing

"Hello?" He answers and leans against the wall.

"Hey, it's me" It was Hongjoong. San immediately looks the couple in front of him

"I'ma go out to the hall, I'll be back" San tells him, Yeosang stays quiet while he plays with his boyfriend's ring and Jongho gives him an okay in response while he goes out of their dorm to the hall.

"Yeah what's up?" He asks and leans his back against the wall.

"I was just checking up on you and see how you're doing. But by the sound of your voice you seem better" Hongjoong replies and the brunette sighs and closes his eyes.

"I've gotten better yes, but it was because of what Yeosang said" San tells him and he starts fiddling with his shirt.

"And what did he say?"

"I don't know if you will like it or not but, he said I shouldn't let a sensitive insecure boy break me" He replies but he was quick to continue before Hongjoong said anything "Because, not everyone is the same. You know what I said wasn't about Wooyoung because why would I? I tried to explain myself to Wooyoung but he wouldn't let me thinking I was like Yeonjun when I am not"

It was quiet and it made his heart start racing by how loud the silence is being.

"It's getting late Sannie, goodnight" And then the call ends. San frowns and looks at his phone and feels like he said something wrong but what he said was true.

He sighs while shaking his head, decides he will ask Hongjoong tomorrow. He puts in the numbers of Jongho's and Yeosang's dorm and opens the door walking in but immediately turns around closing his eyes.

"Woah okay, I should've knocked instead" San says and keeps his eyes closed even when his back is facing the two.

"Stop acting like you haven't made out yourself" Jongho replies and pecks Yeosang's temple and goes back to leaning against his chest.

"Yes but it's not the same when watching it" San says and Yeosang rolls his eyes.

"Turn around" San does so and sees the couple the way they were when he walked out. He closes the door and sits down on Yeosang's bed.

"Now, I'm still waiting for my answer" San says with a smirk and the rest of the time San was with them it would be Yeosang beating him at some parts and the rest will be past memories to bring some laughter into the night.

**\----------**

It was silent in Hongjoong's and Seonghwa's dorm as the two and Wooyoung are on Hongjoong's bed after the phone call he made with San.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong are just staring at each other while Wooyoung stares at the phone. Hongjoong had put the call on speaker because it was what Wooyoung wanted. After hearing San's voice like it always was before he left, it kinda hurt because it sounded like San had moved on and forgot everything.

After practicing and memorizing most korean he understood almost everything San said but enough to know what he had meant.

 _I really do think everyone is the same do I?_ He thought

His brows furrow as his eyes never leave Hongjoong's phone

"Wooyoung?" Hongjoong calls for him and lays a hand on his shoulder.

" _Do I think everyone is the same?_ " Wooyoung quietly asks and looks up at Hongjoong.

" _I'm not in your head so I don't know, do you?_ " Hongjoong asks him his own question which makes Wooyoung's frown deepen. Seonghwa rubs his back gently as his mind spaces out and he starts thinking. The couple decides to keep quiet and lets the younger think and met his mind wonder for awhile.

" _I do.._ " He whispers after awhile.

He realized to himself that after Yeonjun happened, his trust on people has lowered a lot, believing all people will just be fake to him and drop him when they get bored. But when he got here, after being with Yeosang and Yunho he knows they are good people. They were patient with him and still hung with him not caring about the different language because language isn't a barrier to be with people.

San, he was patient with him too. Teaching him about the korean culture, the language, what do to and what not to do, how money works and all. He still has a lot more to learn but he will get there it just takes time.

Yeonjun was different, he honestly didn't bother teaching him any korean word not even one. Called him so many names he didn't think he would say to him.

" _But wait_ " Wooyoung suddenly says, the couple looking at him confused " _The recording-_ "

"Wooyoung, _what he said wasn't towards you_ " Hongjoong interrupts him " _The audio was edited. The original name was_ Jongho _,_ San _'s best friend. That_ Jaehyun _guy took_ _Jongho's_ _name out and put yours in to sound like they were talking about you_ "

Wooyoung looks at the red hair male confused after he explained it to him.

" _But how do you-_ "

"San _told me_ " He interrupts him again and Wooyoung nods quietly and looks down at his hands and keeps quiet.

" _When will you go back? Actually go to_ San _let him actually say it, let him explain. It shouldn't be me that had to_ " Hongjoong says and all Wooyoung does was shrug. The older sighs and looks at Seonghwa who looks back at him.

"He still needs time Joong, but it is late so we need to go to bed" Seonghwa says while reaching over to caress his boyfriend's cheek who leans into his touch and nods.

Wooyoung understanding the word sleep he gets up from the bed and goes to Seonghwa's bed and lays down, his back facing towards them and closes his eyes and pretends to go to the sleep. Seonghwa and Hongjoong share a look and turns off the light before laying down together for the night.

It was quiet, Wooyoung could hear the crickets that are outside, the only light coming in is from the moon that shine bright in the night sky.

He doesn't know when he will go back but he knows he has to go back to school so he doesn't keep skipping his classes. His mind is a mess, it was only a few days that he was here crying and broken and now his mind as just been thinking since the call.

Now he's blaming himself. He didn't let San explain himself for what was sent to him and just left leaving both of them hurt. Maybe if he had stayed and let San explain they would probably be laughing and giggling while playing around right now but they aren't and that's what he misses.

The corners of his lips lift up when he thinks of San's smile and giggles that rings in his ears, a nice melody of happiness he whishes that won't go away.

When he realizes he is smiling he stops and shakes his head, his mind going far and he closes his eyes again. He burries himself underneath the blankets. He decides to wait a few more days to approach San needing more time to himself. He nods his head agreeing to himself that's what he'll do and he gets comfortable and lets himself drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

More days have passed by, a week has passed and San hasn't gotten a call from Hongjoong since he was with Yeosang and Jongho. He texted him but got a reply that everything is fine. He decided to let that go and thought something must've happened.

San realises Wooyoung's birthday is nearing but he doesn't know if Wooyoung will come back or not. He wants him to because he does miss him and want some things to go back to normal. But he doesn't know if it will or not.

He shakes his head and sighs, lets the thoughts go away and looks around his dorm.

San had called Yunho over to help him clean his dorm a bit since it still hasn't been touched and he has been waiting for a knock at the door while he sits on his bed fiddling with his phone.

But not too long after a knock was on his door.

"Hey San!" Yunho greets him when he opens the door, San greets him back with a smile but he doesn't just see Yunho, he had brought someone with him he has no clue who it is.

"Who's this?" San asks him, Yunho gives him a sly smile as he forgot to tell San who he was bringing.

"This is Mingi, the one I told you about. I hope it's okay if I brought him, I thought it would be nice for you two to know each other a bit" Yunho replies and looks at Mingi who was standing next to him and smiles.

"Oh so you talk about me now?" Mingi asks with a playful smirk and Yunho hits his arm and pushes him lightly to head inside.

"Shut up and get your ass inside" Yunho says and the other laughs while walking inside while Yunho follows.

"So you have met another giant, one way to make me feel small again" San says and Yunho shrugs and sits down on San's bed while Mingi looks around the messy dorm.

"Did a tornado come into this room?" Mingi asks gesturing his hands to the dorm. San scratches the back of his neck a bit.

"That's a long story" San replies and Mingi decides to not ask further.

"So, what do we start off with first?" Yunho asks as his eyes scan the floor.

"Just do what you can do, and Mingi you can do the clothes since that'll be easy with you. Yunho knows where everything else belongs" Yunho and Mingi both nod and the three start working to make the dorm look like one.

Since San had help with cleaning, it took faster for it to be clean. Mingi did the clothes, putting the shirts on hangers and folding the rest and San puts them away in the closet. Yunho and San did the mix of everything else.

"When does your roommate come back?" Mingi asks when they finish and he sits down on one of the chairs. San looked at Yunho for a second before the question.

"I don't know, haven't heard from him since he left which was like a week ago if I remember correctly" He replies and makes himself comfortable on his bed.

"Did he go on a trip or something?" Mingi asks, unaware that his questions were getting personal but San doesn't mind it because of the answer he will give.

"Yeah, you could say that I guess" Mingi nods his head, doesn't feel the need to ask questions about his roommate anymore.

"Thanks for helping me, if I did this all by myself I would still be cleaning right now" San thanks them. Yunho gives him a soft smile with a nod.

"You're welcome Sannie"

"It doesn't hurt to help someone out sometimes" Mingi says and San nods in agreement.

"Now, I need to know more about you since you're friends with Yun" The brunette says and leans against the wall and looks at Mingi.

Yunho shakes his head at his best friend and the latter chuckles with a nod.

"Alright, what do you wanna know first?" The taller asks and it didn't take long for San to think of a question.

"How old are you?" He asks

"I'm only like a few months younger than Yunho so the same age as him and probably you" Mingi answers

"What's your birth month?"

"August"

"I'm a month older than you" San replies and smiles

"Quite literally, he's the ninth of August while you're the tenth of July" Yunho says and grabs a pillow from Wooyoung's bed and sets it on his lap while he leans back against the wall.

"Oh so we really are one month apart" San confirmed and Yunho nods confirming it as well "What is your major here?"

"Music" Mingi replied "I've wanted to work with music and produce songs since the beginning of high school but I'm also doing dancing since I've danced since a little kis"

"Wow, tell me when you write or made a song for an artist" San says and Mingi chuckles with a nod

"I will I pro-" Mingi cut off his sentence when the door to San's dorm had opened. San looks his way to door and his eyes widen a little as he was shocked and surprised.

"O-oh, I'm sorry" It was Wooyoung. Came back to his dorm but didn't know there was company over at all.

"I'll come back-"

"No, it's fine" San interrupts him and before he stepped back to close the door. Wooyoung looks at him and San can see many emotions in his eyes. He doesn't know why he's here, but he really doesn't want him to leave even though he is a bit upset with him.

San turns his gaze to Yunho and gives him a look. Yunho slightly nods and stands up from the bed.

"I'm hungry, come on Mingi let's go get something to eat" Yunho says and looks at him while walking to the door. Mingi couldn't say no and stood up and looks at San.

"It was nice to meet you San" The said male looks at him and gives him a small smile.

"It was nice meeting you too. Now you might wanna go before Yun starts whining" San gestures to Yunho who looks at Mingi with a playful pout.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Yunho beams and turns around to walk out. He looks at Wooyoung and gives him a comforting smile and ruffles his hair a bit. Wooyoung couldn't help but smile at the taller and watches him walk out. Mingi walks out as well while bowing politely to Wooyoung who bows back and closes the door.

It was silent now. Both males not looking at each other with the tension that is between them and emotions being everywhere.

Wooyoung chews on his lip nervously while he walks to his own bed quietly. He sits down and looks down at his lap. Scared to look at the older now.

"It's nice to see you again" San starts and Wooyoung slightly nods his head agreeing.

" _I- I really don't know how to start this.._ " The younger speaks quietly but San was able to hear it but stays quiet. Knows what he is trying to do.

"I'm sorry San.." Wooyoung says but doesn't look up to look at San; doesn't have the strength to.

" _I- I know I shouldn't have.. thought that you are the same like_ Yeonjun" Wooyoung starts " _I heard what you said to_ Hongjoong _the other day on the phone but I'm glad I did because you made me realize not everyone is the same when I thought everyone was_ "

It was quiet again which is making Wooyoung grow even more anxious but San wants him to continue until he is done. He will talk when he is finished.

" _Yes I am sensitive but.. the life I had lived made me this way and I want to change that but I don't know if I can._ " Wooyoung stops for a second to take a deep breath "But I am really sorry San"

Wooyoung feels like he is finished with his apology, knowing he himself isn't very well with doing apologies but he tried his best and believe it was good enough. Now it's just the silence that still rises in the room and it's killing him.

" _Say something.. please_ " Wooyoung says and his eyes finally lands on San's eyes. He wasn't surprised he was already looking at him but he just couldn't look at him.

" _I was waiting for you to finish but I see that you are_ " San starts off and Wooyoung looks back down at his lap " _But, it would've been better if you had just given me the chance to explain. I wouldn't have said anything like that about you, what I said was about_ _Jongho_ _, me and him talk like that about each other because our friendship is a love hate friendship_ "

" _Yeah I know but I just lived around people who hated me besides_ Hongjoong _and_ Seonghwa _and I shouldn't have thought of you like that and I'm sorry_ " Wooyoung replies and San sighs. He sets the pillow that he was still holding beside him and scoots to the edge of his bed to be closer to Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung" San calls for him and the younger looks at him.

" _I do accept your apology_ " Wooyoung widens his eyes a little after hearing those words.

He thought San would never accept it because he thought of him like he was bad and was just pretending he is nice to him because he was new to the country.

But the past few days, he did think hard about that part. Because San wouldn't be mean or rude to him when he remembered all the things that happened between them. They have kissed lots of time, cuddled each other to sleep, went out to lots of places together in a little bit over a month. He's still surprised with how fast things were going between them, and is confused by it.

" _You do?_ " He asks almost quietly and the older nods.

" _I do. Because life is full of mistakes, life is an adventure everybody needs to experience to learn things, and you did. Since you have always been locked at your house and living with horrible parents and bad people at your school in america, you didn't learn much. But here, you will learn lots of things and you just did learn something_ " San explains to him and Wooyoung takes a few seconds to take all of that.

" _I did_ " He says quietly but San heard him. He smiles a little and reaches his hand out and hooks his finger underneath his chin to lift his chin up after he looked back down again.

" _You did. You learned that everybody isn't the same on this earth. You just didn't find the amazing people that do exist besides_ Hongjoong _and_ Seonghwa _but you do now_ " Wooyoung nods his head assuring that he gets everything and lets out a sigh.

" _So I guess.. we're good now?_ " He asks and San chuckles with a nod.

" _We are, but you still need things to do_ " He replies and the younger frowns confused. Before he could ask what he means San gets up and walks to his desk and picks up a stack of papers. It wasn't too much but Wooyoung can see he does need time to work on it knowing what it is.

" _You need to catch up on work and yes before you ask, I did pick up work that you missed on while you were gone_ " San says showing him the stack of papers and hands it to him. Wooyoung takes the papers and looks through them.

" _You'll help me right?_ " He almost hesitantly asks.

" _I will, because it's something you don't know and you're still not fluent in korean so there are words you do not know_ " San answers and Wooyoung nods and a small smile forms on his lips.

He feels happy and relieve things are now back to normal. He was scared they weren't but they did and he is happy about it. He still does need to learn lots of things and it will take time but he will have the patience for it. He will go through lots of more mistakes but he knows he will learn from his mistakes.

He now understands that is how life is and he is glad he knows that now. It did take him a few days to come back to apologize but he still needed more time to understand that everybody is not the same when he believed they are. The small smile he had grows bigger and he sighs with relieve.

He stands up and sets the papers down on the desk where San had them at.

" _We'll start that tomorrow. Right now, let's just go back to what we used to do since things are back to the way they were_ " Wooyoung says and looks back at the older.

" _And what's that?_ " San asks and furrows his brows confused.

" _Movies_ " It was a quick reply but San couldn't say no to it. He smiles with a nod making the younger jump in joy while he claps his hands happily.

" _I_ _'ll text_ Hongjoongie _while we're out to bring my stuff here_ " Wooyoung says and goes to the closet to search for a hoodie to wear in the cold weather. He realizes all of his hoodies are at Hongjoong's dorm so he just takes San's pink hoodie.

But before he could put it on San takes the hoodie, he looks at him and frowns confused.

" _I think you forgot the rule of what you need to do if you want something_ " San says and hides the hoodie behind his back. Wooyoung stays confused for a few seconds before it hits him and knows what he meant now. He couldn't help but smile and steps closer to the male and brings his hands up cupping his cheeks and leans in.

And when their lips touch, everything felt better and more back to normal. It was something they both missed. People might find it weird though, two people kissing when there is nothing between them nor feelings towards the other, well as they know of. But it seemed normal to them and had no shame of it.

The kiss wasn't long nor was it short but just enough for them and they pull away with happy smiles.

"Let's go?" Wooyoung asks and San nods and hands the younger his hoodie back. While Wooyoung puts San's hoodie on the brunette grabs his keys and wallet as we as his phone and they both leave with connect hands.

They really missed each other and wish to never part again.


End file.
